Romance Through Time
by Memys
Summary: HitsuKarin Love Story with Time Travel. My first fanfic. R&R! Please!
1. Mysterious Shinigami

**Chapter 1 : Mysterious shinigami**

(Memys: This is my first fanfic, Please bear with it if there are mistakes. Please at least read the first chapter until the end. It's boring at first but I guarantee you that it will become interesting.)

_**In Seireitei**_

_**About one year after the Winter War**_

Black holes appeared one by one in Seireitei's sky. Many hollows and Arrancars came out from it. From the last black hole, an unknown shinigami appeared. She looked like about 15 years old and she wore a white haori with number nine in the back. Her shinigami uniform, haori, and zanpakutou spilled with blood that make people think that she just went through many battles.

"Intruder! Intruder! There are many hollows and Arrancars that have infiltrate Seireitei! To all members of Gotei 13, kill and purify them! This is level one alert! All captains and vice captains must engage in the battle! You are allowed to release your reiatsu and zanpakutou to Bankai form" An alert announced to all members of Gotei 13 through hell butterflies.

Members of Gotei 13 started to run in Seireitei to engage in battle especially 11th Division and with the exception 4th Division because they are super duper weak and mainly for support or healing.

With the huge numbers of enemy, many shinigami have engaged in the battle. They left arrancar to be handled by higher seated officers such as captains or vice captains because they were too strong for them. Unfortunately or fortunately, Zaraki taichou and Kusajishi fukutaichou only engaged in battles with hollows because their amazing sense of direction. Hey. They get to the wrong direction every time they almost found a strong enemy so they ended up with fighting weak hollows. They didn't engage in battle with arrancar even once until the end of the battle.

Unohana taichou and Isane fukutaichou were waiting in 4th Division for the injured ones to come and to be treated whereas Ukitake taichou were sleeping oh-so-peacefully in his room in the middle of attack in Seireitei because of his sickness. Kyouraku taichou was sitting in his room and drinking sake while Ise Nanao, his fukutaichou reminded him about the announcement.

"Kyouraku taichou, is it okay for us to be sitting here? This is level one alert after all"

"It's okay Nanao-chan. Just left they handle it. I will fight if there are enemy that come here." Answered Kyouraku Shunsui lazily.

"*Sigh*Okay…. If that's what you say, taichou."

Kurotsuchi taichou and fukutaichou continued with their experiment without any care about what happened outside. They obsessed to find out how black holes can come out from nothingness in the middle of Seireitei.

Many shinigami were in trouble to handle this. The captains and vice captains were no exception because some of them were engaged in battle with many powerful arrancars. One of them was Hitsugaya Toushirou and his fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Some Shinigamis that in trouble were helped by a passer by that wore a white haori with number nine in the back (Remember? The mysterious shinigami before). She killed many hollows and arrancars in matters of minutes and shunpo-ed away as fast as possible. It took longer time to kill arrancars than hollows. Many shinigamis wondered this person's identity. 'Is this shinigami the new taichou of Ninth Division' they thought because they saw this shinigami wore a white haori with the kanji number nine written in its back.

Hitsugaya taichou and Matsumoto fukutaichou have fought several arrancars until now so they have been injured and started to lose their stamina. Now, they fought with arrancar that had number 11 and 28 tattooed in their body. They didn't see their number, thought. They were numeros so they're far stronger than normal arrancar. They fought for a long time. Finally, Matsumoto fukutaichou injured badly and passed out after she won the battle against arrancar number 28. It left Hitsugaya taichou to fight arrancar number 11 alone.

He inflicted a deadly wound at the arrancar, but he was not sure that he have won. He was badly injured, fell down and almost lost consciousness. Normally, he wouldn't be like this, but he has fought several arrancars before he fought this numerous so he felt exhausted and he had lost many amount of reiatsu and injured badly. He wanted to check the arrancar, but he didn't have any energy left to stand and check him. After a few minutes, the arrancar didn't give any sight that he was still alive. It made Hitsugaya felt relieved.

But that thought extinguished like it never exist when he saw another arrancar come to kill them. He wanted to stand up and fight but he had no energy left. Then he saw a shinigami with shoulder length raven hair. This unknown shinigami tried to fight the arrancar. He wanted to stop this shinigami, to tell this shinigami that it will only make herself/ himself killed. But no voice came out and he passed out.

_**Karin POV**_

_**At a unknown time**_

_**Somewhere in the living world**_

I remembered that I was in the middle of war in the middle of sky. (sky?) There were many battles that took place there and blood spilled everywhere. We're sent here in a mission to retrieve that item. We never thought there would be this many enemies. This was going to be a very difficult battle. We fought with the arrancars to take back that item by the soutaichou order. Sometimes I wonder, if it was so important, why he didn't do it himself.

That item shouldn't be used no matter what. We fought with the new espada, numeros, other low level arrancars and hollows that formed after the Winter War. Yeah. We have won the Great Winter War, Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, Tousen Kaname, their Espada, fraccion, and many arrancars died at that time. We suffered many losses, too. Fortunately, all captains and vice captains at that time were saved even though they were severely injured.

This new army was formed by many arrancars and hollows that were hidden from Aizen. Some of them were remnants of Aizen's troop. They were far stronger than before. That was what my comrades told me. I never fought in winter war after all so how could I know how strong the espada before? We were in deep trouble and we needed assistance as soon as possible. But before assistance came, the Primera Espada has activated that sacred item. It caused a big black hole to appear in the sky. The Primera Espada went inside that hole immediately.

###

(Karin : Wait a minute… It doesn't make sense to fight in the middle of sky. How can we fly and fight in the sky? We don't have wings, you know!")

(Memys: *innocent smile* "What do you say, Karin? Shinigami can fly you know.")

(Karin: "Eh…? Really?" *began to believe*)

(Memys: "Yes… of course. *still smiling* I won't lie to you")

(Karin: *hit Memys's head* "Liar! You just lie to me! Give me the real reason!")

(Memys: *sob…sob…* "Hik… That's hurt Karin. I just copy Kubo Tite-sensei's idea, you know? You see, in Fake Karakura Town arc, they fight in the middle of sky. If you don't believe me, try to ask them.")

(Karin: "Is that true Ichi-nii?")

(Ichigo: "EH? *surprised* I just realized. Memys is right. I fight in the middle of sky.")

(Memys: "See, I didn't lie. It's Kubo Tite's fault so just protest to him.")

(Karin: "But… How? Then how about you Toushirou?")

(Toushirou: *roll eyes* "I can fight in the sky because I have wings from my Bankai.")

(Karin: "But that's JUST YOU, Toushirou! How about the others?")

(Toushirou: "Who knows?")

(Memys: "Just leave the little detail out. We need to continue the story. So…")

(Karin: "What? I still want to ask… HEY!")

###

A big black hole appeared in the sky from nothingness. Almost half of all hollows and arrancars in the battle went into that black hole. They followed their current master, the Primera Espada, to go inside that hole without hesitation. With the pass of time, the hole became smaller and smaller. I saw that the nearest one to the black hole was me. My comrades were engaged in heated battle and they were located far from the black hole.

I told myself to not hesitate and shunpo-ed to that black hole. I couldn't wait for my comrades to finished their battles and went inside the hole with them because the hole became smaller and smaller by the pass of time. I didn't have enough time. I needed to chase after them, to retrieve that item. This was our mission after all. I should do this. I was the 9th Division taichou. I could do this. I should complete it without fail. (For the sake of the world)

When I went into that place, I heard they call my name.

"KARIN!!!"

"KARIN!"

"Karin!"

"…rin"

The voices became smaller and smaller until it disappeared in the darkness. But I didn't look back. I went through a place that looked like a dark tunnel. I ran and ran until I saw a light. And when I went outside the black hole, I saw Seireitei. I almost wondered if my eyes were deceiving me.

After I saw several arrancar that I have met before in the war, I understood that this was reality. I helped the shinigami that almost become arrancars and hollows prey. Then shunpo-ed to other places and killed any arrancars and hollows that come in my sight.

When I felt exhausted, I stopped for a while and just stood there and rested. Then I heard someone called me. "Um… taichou. Thank you for saving us. Are you the new captain of ninth Division? May I know your name Taichou?" she talked to me while bowed.

I looked back and felt a little surprised that she didn't know my name . 'She didn't know my name. How could she don't know a name of a taichou? This is Seireitei, right? ' I wanted to tell her my name, Kurosaki Karin , but then I came to realize the power of that item, the power to travel through time, to go to the past and the future 'Does this mean I have travel through time?'

If what I thought was true, I shouldn't give anyone my real name. I didn't want to change the past or the future by my existence. Besides, I was in a direct order from soutaichou if I was caught in this kind of situation. I should not reveal my identity no matter what. Even thought, I didn't know how far in the past or the future I have gone. I should get away from this place as soon as possible. I shunpo-ed away without answering her questions. In other word, I ran away from her.

I hoped she didn't see my face. She bowed to me so I think she didn't see my face. For the first time in my life, I felt grateful for that formality crap. I just realized that I still wear my white haori. 'I can't wear this thing that can give them a clue to my identity' I thought. So in the middle of shunpo, I took off my haori and threw it to the sky. I used my kidou to put a flame to my haori and I let it burned out and shunpo-ed away.

I needed to take back that item from him as soon as possible. I needed to find him. The First Espada (Primera Espada). I stopped when I saw someone familiar that lied down in the middle of road in Seireitei. 'Why they sleep in the middle of street? If there are car in Seireitei, they will die in accident for sure.' I thought. Their body looked bloody and badly injured.

When I observed them more thoroughly, I realized something. 'It can't be! Toushirou and Rangiku-san!' I thought. Then I saw an arrancar come to their place. He wanted to kill them. I couldn't let it happen so I shunpo-ed to their place as soon as possible to kill the arrancar. Shortly after, I was stood near them and began to fight with the arrancar.

My zanpakutou was in Shikai form. I called it as my second Shikai. I created it in order to fight better. This was not my real Shikai, though. It looked like a black katana with silver colored hilt. There were seven small holes that decorated the katana. After I killed the arrancar, I just realized that Toushirou and Rangiku-san were injured very severely. I hoped they haven't died yet.

'I need to do something. I need to take them to 4th Division' I thought. Unfortunately, I came to realized that I felt very exhausted. I didn't have that much energy to shunpo and take them both to 4th Division. 'Shit! I have no choice! I better help them myself'

"Shine, Shirohikari!" I shouted.

My zanpakutou changed to another Shikai form, my real Shikai. It had the same shape. The differences were in the color and a white string in the bottom of the katana. It looked like a pure white katana with silver colored hilt. It had the same pure white color with Rukia's zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. I have two Shikai form because I treated my zanpakutou more or less like Ayasegawa Yumichika, the 5th seat of 11th Division. I usually used another command such as 'Shine, Kurohikari!' to activate the other Shikai. I mainly used it for fighting enemy.

With my real Shikai, I went near Toushirou and Rangiku-san and stabbed my sword to their body. I stabbed my sword to Toushirou first, then Rangiku. But when I pointed my sword to Rangiku body, I saw Yamada Hanatarou and some of other 4th Division's members. 'Hanatarou? So he is still in this time, huh? Like Toushirou and Rangiku. Does that mean I haven't travel too far from my own time?'. For that thought, I felt a little relieved.

When they saw me, they shouted "Stop! Don't kill them!" By that word I realized that I needed to do it fast before they came here and tried to stop me. They ran to my side to try to stop me, but they're too late. I had stabbed my sword to Rangiku body and then I fell down and passed out.

###

(Ichigo: "NO! Karin! Why the hell are you tried to kill them? Memys! Why you make her kill them!")

(Memys: *evil grin* "Oh… Who cares…. I will kill them whenever I want. So because the male lead had died, this story will end here. Or maybe I can make him become zombie and life once more time. *giggle* Hehehe…")

(Ichigo: *angry mark* "What?! You cruel BASTARD!")

(Memys: *angry mark* WHAT DID YOU SAY!? OH! FINE! Then I won't give you anymore scene, strawberry!")

(Ichigo: "What? No…. Don't do that! Karin! Say something! Why you kill them?")

(Karin: *Smack Ichigo head with her foot* "SHUT UP, Ichi-nii! Don't make a fuss about it! Let Memys do whatever she wants.")

(Ichigo: "But she kills them, Karin!")

(Karin: *Kick Ichigo in the face and make him fly to the wall* "Idiot! No one says they die!")

(Ichigo: *confused* "Ehh… what? So they didn't die? How?")

(Karin: "Shut up, Ichi-nii! You make a new hole in our house!"

(Memys: "If you curious, Read the next chapter. See you"

Note:

Shinigami : Soul Reaper

Zanpakutou : Shinigami's sword

Shunpo : flash step

Taichou : Captain

Fukutaichou : Vice captain

Soutaichou : Head Captain

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**JUST ONE WORD ALSO FINE! **

**JUST LEFT A REVIEW!**


	2. Zanpakutou like to talk!

**Chapter 2 : Zanpakutou like to talk**

(Memys: "Disclaimer! *whisper* I don't own bleach! No matter how much I want to have it.)

Note:

(words) : Karin thought

**(words) : Zanpakutou voice**

_Karin POV_

I woke up in a bed in a cell. 'Where am I? Why I am in the prison?' I heard some sound then I looked back to my prison door. I saw someone opened the door and went into my prison cell. He was Yamada Hanatarou. Then I remembered what just happened. I wanted to ask him about Toushirou and Rangiku-san. But I was too exhausted and no voice came out from my mouth.

"Hi! Umm… My name is Yamada Hanatarou, the 7th seat of 4th Division. I come to check your health."

I didn't give any respond because I still felt very exhausted. It looked like he knew that I was awake. He looked like he was afraid of me. 'Why he is afraid of, anyway? I was just a little girl. Not like I wanted people call me that'. Even though he feared me, he still came near to my bed to check my body. After he checked my body condition, he said:

"Um… It looks like you will be fine after you rest for several days. You just feel exhausted."

"Hanata- Um… I mean Yamada-kun. Why I am in the prison?"

From how he talked to me, I realized that he hadn't met me so I tried to use his family name when I talked to him. (Which almost failed miserably) He looked a little surprised when I talked to him, but then he answered.

"You see… That's… That's because many people saw it. You…. you tried to kill Hitsugaya taichou and Matsumoto fukutaichou so they think you're dangerous and we need to place you here. Even though there is no trace of sword's thrust in their body, there are many people that saw you do it."

"Oh… Then how are they?"

"Who?"

"Tous- Umm… Hitsugaya taichou and Matsumoto fukutaichou."

"Umm… They're fine. They recover very quickly. Unohana taichou almost cannot believe what she saw. She also says they recover too quickly. She says they will recover in several days"

"Oh… That's good."

"Ano… This is your food. I will place it here."

"Thank you"

I took the food and eat it. He waited until I finished and took the tray away. Before he left, he told me to talk to him if I need something. He took care of me for several days and talked to me. After spending so much time with me, I felt his uneasiness when he was speaking with me began to dissapear. He didn't fear me anymore and he even said that I can call him Hanatarou. It helped me a lot because I didn't need to call him Yamada-kun anymore. It's easier to call him Hanatarou because of habit.

When he asked me my name, I almost panicked but I tried to hide it and it end successfully. For this, I will give my thanks to Toushirou and Byakuya for their indifferent attitude toward anything, even the most surprised fact. This maybe the affect of hanging out with them too much, they make me able to do the same. When he asked me my name, I tried to make my own fake name. I told him that my name is "Shirosaki Rin". A little changes from my real name 'Kurosaki Karin'. After that, Hanatarou always call me Shirosaki-san. I began to accustom to that name. One day, I told him:

"Hanatarou, you know? We're friend, right? You should call me Rin."

"Eh? But…."

"No buts…. Just call me Rin or Rin-chan"

"Rin…. Umm… I…. I can't Shirosaki-san." His face became very red. I laugh at this sight and but then I remember Toushirou nickname and I had a very funny idea.

"Okay Hanatarou… Then how about you call me Shiro-chan? Some of my friends call me that (of course BIG LIE)"

"Eh? Umm… Okay Shiro-chan" He said with a shy smile.

Okay, my plan was succeed. I wondered how Toushirou would reacted if he called me that in front of him. I laughed a little at that thought. It would be fun. Definitely. When I almost fully recovered, Hanatarou came with someone that no other than my Division fukutaichou, Hisagi Shuuhei. They said that they need to 'escort' me to captain meeting. I was confused and I didn't know how to respond, but I went with them to the captain meeting while thinking about 100 possible reasons why they need me to captain meeting.

'Did they found out my identity? No that's impossible! Or they think I was arrancar's comrade? Or they think I am a ryoka? Shit! What should I do?' It made my head hurt when I thought so much. When we were in front of the meeting's place, Hisagi fukutaichou knocked the door and said, "We're here. Hisagi Shuuhei, Yamada Hanatarou, and Shirosaki Rin" And then there was a voice that told us to come in. It was undoubtedly Yamamoto soutaichou's voice.

We went into the meeting place. I saw all the captains and vice captains were attending this meeting. It made me more afraid because this mean this meeting was very important. Hisagi fukutaichou went into his right place in the meeting after he told Yamamoto soutaichou that he has brought us here. I was still in a better condition than Hanatarou that had became pale and sweat dropped like he would pass out anytime soon

Yamamoto soutaichou commanded us to sit in the middle of the room. 'This is bad. This mean I am the center of attention. Shit!' I thought. I began to curse myself in my mind for making myself go into this kind of situation. We bowed to him and then sat in the center of the room.

**(Wow! You are very good to make yourself in this kind of situation)**

(Hikari!? Why you are talking now? You say you won't talk to me if I keep calling you Kurohikari)

**(*ignore* I don't know what do you mean, Karin. I just want to talk to you)**

(Shut up! Don't lie to me. you just want to tease me)

**(*chuckle* Because it is interesting)**

(Just shut up and gone! I need to focus at this meeting! And I need to keep a low profile so they won't suspect me.)

**(Ok! Fine! Bye! Good luck!)**

###

(Karin: "Why no one sit in the chair. Don't they have any chair? We're captains and vice captains for crying out loud!")

(Memys: "Don't protest at me! Talk to Yama-jii!")

(Karin: "Hei, Yama-jii! Why can't we have chair at the meeting?")

(Yama-jii: *sweat dropped* "That's because….")

(Others: "Yeah… Why? I don't want to sit on the floor.")

(Others: "Why should we sit on the floor when we have chair?")

(Memys: "Good point! It doesn't make sense")

(Others:" We're captains and vice captains for crying out loud!")

(Yama-jii: "Silence! This is tradition. Yes tradition! *try to convince himself* We don't need chair at the meeting and that's final!")

###

It became more difficult to calm myself, 'This is Hikari's fault!' I told myself. I tried to calm myself by look at my surrounding to understand my situation I was in. I saw all their faces. All of them looked awfully familiar to me. I knew all of them. It's like what I saw in my last captain meeting with them, except for the fact that Renji was still a vice captain of 6th Division (I remember him as 3rd captain) and the lost of one other captain, my stupid brother (the 5th captain), and myself if I may add in 9th Division in captain spot in this place.

I looked at Toushirou and Rangiku-san to check their health. They looked fine. It made my heart calm. Then Yamamoto soutaichou began to talk. 'So this mean I am in the past time where Renji I still a vice captain. How long Renji become a captain? A decade, two decade or… No, it's not that long. If I'm not wrong….'

"Shirosaki Rin, I assume?"

"Huh?.... Huh. Yes, Yamamoto soutaichou" I answered a little surprised because I lost in my own thought. 'Shit! I will think about it later. I need to focus at this stupid meeting first' I tried to remind myself.

"We are here to judge you for your action in behalf of central 46. From our source of information, we heard that you have raised your sword towards the 10th Division taichou and fukutaichou. For that we will charge you. To raise a sword towards a captain and vice-captain is a high treason. We should execute people that have raised sword to the captain and vice captain by the law, but because the lack of evidence. We will see and judge you."

(Huh? What does he mean by that?)

**(He mean you try to kill them, you idiot!)**

(WHAT?)

"Yamada Hanatarou tells us what you saw at the day of the attack."

"Yes, Yamamoto soutaichou! Umm… At that time, we were patrolling in Seireitei to take injured people to 4th Division. We heard that Hitsugaya taichou and Matsumoto fukutaichou were badly injured and needed to be treated soon so we ran to their place. At the time we arrived at their place, we saw Shirosaki Rin have stabbed her sword at Hitsugaya taichou and then she went to stab Rangiku fukutaichou, too. We tried to stop her but…" He sweat dropped and became paler. He stopped for a while.

(So he saw it from the time I stab Toushirou, huh?)

"Continue…. Yamada Hanatarou."

"We failed to stop her, Yamamoto-soutaichou! Then we saw she fell down and passed out so we brought all of them to 4th Division and I have explained all of it to Unohana taichou and Kotetsu fukutaichou."

(Why should he stop me?)

**(Because they saw that you try to kill them, kid!)**

(But I just try to heal them!)

**(No one knew that's how I work, you know?)**

"Is that right, Unohana taichou? Kotetsu fukutaichou?"

"Yes, Yamamoto-soutaichou." They answered at the same time.

"Let me explain, Yamamoto-soutaichou. As Yamada-kun said before, he has explained everything to me, but I didn't see any stab mark at Hitsugaya taichou and Rangiku fukutaichou's body. I think maybe there is a misunderstanding, but I also can't say that he had lied to me because there were many other members of my Division that saw it and they also told me the same story. And there is also a hole in their clothes that looked like a pierce thing have cut through it" Unohana taichou said.

**(*chuckle* I wonder how many people saw it. You got yourselves in a mess)**

(Misunderstanding?)

**(Because there is no stab mark. There is hole, though. I cut through them after all)**

"A hole? Hitsugaya taichou, Matsumoto fukutaichou. What do you think?" Yamamoto-soutaichou asked.

"Forgive me. I don't know whatever that happened after I passed out, Yamamoto-soutaichou." Said Matsumoto fukutaichou.

"As for me, I fell down after fought arrancar number 11. Before I passed out, I saw an arrancar went to our side to kill us and then a shinigami that have shoulder length hair came to fight that arrancar. After that I passed out. I didn't know what happened after that." Said Hitsugaya taichou.

(I don't know that he saw me.)

**(Same here)**

"So… Hitsugaya taichou. Did you see who is the shinigami that have helped you?" asked Yamamoto.

"Unfortunately, no, Yamamoto-soutaichou." Hitsugaya answered.

"I see… Then Shirosaki Rin. Do you want to say anything?"

"No...., Yamamoto soutaichou." I answered without thinking.

**(You didn't want to say anything to self defense?)**

(What do you mean? I didn't do anything wrong.)

**(I mean what I say. You're just too stubborn and ignorant)**

"So, do you mean you admit everything that they have reported to me?"

"Yes, Yamamoto soutaichou. I admit all of it."

**(Impressive. You admit it. It looks like you want to die faster)**

(I'm not! I just admit the truth)

**(Yeah, stupid truth. Sometimes people need to lie for life, you know?)**

"Do you admit that you have stabbed and tried to kill the 10th Division taichou and fukutaichou."

"No, Yamamoto soutaichou. I admit that I have stabbed them, but I have no intention whatsoever to kill them."

**(Good answer! No one will believe that)**

(Just shut up!)

"You stabbed them and you say you DIDN'T have any intention to kill them!?" Soi Fon taichou yelled.

**(See?)**

"Wow! You got a guts kid! To try to kill a taichou! How about we have a fight? Ha..ha..ha…" Zaraki taichou laughed.

**(Even Kenpachi want to fight you. You're dead, kid!)**

(I have dead you know. I am a shinigami after all)

"If you want to fight, wait until the meeting is over, Zaraki taichou" Komamura taichou said.

"If it is like what she said, does it mean we need to execute her. It will be a pity to lose a beautiful lady." Said Kyouraku taichou

"Please don't joke around, taichou!" said Ise fukutaichou

**(They never change)**

"From what Unohana taichou said, it looks like there are no stab marks in their body. Are you sure that you are not lying about that? Or it is just a misunderstanding in your part, Yamada Hanatarou?" said Kuchiki taichou calmly.

Hanatarou's face became paler and paler. His body began to shiver after he heard what Kuchiki taichou said. He didn't have any courage to said anything for self defense while I just sat and heard what they are talking about as calm as possible.

"Please don't talk like that, you make him afraid, Kuchiki taichou. *Cough*… *cough*… After all it was impossible for so many people to lie about it just to make a fuss" said Ukitake taichou while coughing.

"He is right, Kuchiki taichou. I don't think they are lying." Said Unohana taichou

"What do you mean by that Shirosaki Rin? Do you mean you can stab us without kill us?" asked Hitsugaya taichou with his cold voice.

"That's exactly what I mean. Just like what Hanatarou and unohana taichou said, I have stabbed you but I didn't hurt you. There are no stab marks in your body."

**(You admit it again. Are you stupid?. You can get out from this mess just by tell them that you didn't stab them. There are no real evidence after all.)**

(If I don't admit it, Hanatarou and his friends will be in problem )

**(You just try to make reasons. Well at least you save them even though you're the one that make them in this mess)**

"What do you mean by that? And why do you need to stab us in the first place, Shirosaki Rin?" asked Hitsugaya taichou.

**(This become more and more complicated)**

"Hitsugaya taichou, that's because you're badly injured and I don't have any energy left to take you to 4th Division. So I think I will try to treat your wound by stabbing you. And for more information, I was the shinigami that you saw before you passed out, Hitsugaya taichou"

(Stupid Touhirou! He didn't need to be so cold towards me after I JUST SAVE HIS LIVE!!!)

**(He didn't know that, girl. And don't yell! It's noisy, you know?)**

"You are the one that fought that arrancar?" Asked Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Yes, Hitsugaya taichou." I said

"This doesn't make sense, Shirosaki Rin. How can you try to stab people to help them." Asked Soi Fon taichou

"Forgive me for not explain this, but that's how my sword in Shikai form work. Don't you wonder how Hitsugaya taichou and Matsumoto fukutaichou recovered far more quickly than others when they are injured far more badly."

(Fuck! I have feed up with all of this formal talk. Just believe me and let me go! STUPID MEETING!)

"That's right. They recovered too quickly." Said several captains and vice captains.

"This has become more interesting. Stabbing people to heal them, huh? Is it a new method to heal people? I need to do experiment in this." Said Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

**(Oh! It looks like you just offer yourselves to become the next guinea pig. Congratulation, mistress!)**

(Just shut up if you can't help me)

"Hmm… This made a little more sense and at the same time it doesn't make sense. Stabbing people without leaving any wound" said Kyouraku taichou.

"Can you really heal people by stabbing them with your Shikai? *cough*… *cough*… I hope I can see it" said Ukitake taichou

"Are you alright, Ukitake taichou?" asked Unohana taichou

"I'm alright. Just a little… *Cough*…. *Cough*…." Answered Ukitake taichou.

(Is he sick? I have never seen him so sickly)

**(He is definitely sick. I maybe can help him. But we need to keep a low profile, right, Karin?)**

"You should go and take a rest Ukitake taichou. Isane, please take Ukitake taichou to his room." Unohana taichou said.

"WAIT! Forgive me Ukitake taichou, Unohana taichou, but is Ukitake taichou sick? May I help him?" I asked

**(And just after I remind you to keep a low profile)**

"What do you mean by that, Shirosaki-chan?" asked Unohana Retsu

"Um…. I mean can you let me try to cure his sickness." I asked

"How?" asked Unohana Retsu and Kotetsu Isane.

"Besides to heal wound, my sword have another ability to cure people sickness."

"Do you mean by stab people with your sword?" asked Unohana taichou

"… Yes. If that's how you want to call it." (Karin)

**(I wonder why you wish so much to die faster)**

"Shirosaki Rin, do you think we will let you stab a taichou in front of so many taichou and fukutaichou here?" asked Byakuya coldly

**(Or are you just want to try to draw more attention?) Hikari added.**

"No! We won't let that happened. Do you want to kill a taichou?" (Soi Fon)

"To let you stab a taichou is far too dangerous. We can't let you do that." said Komamura Sajin

"How about we let her do that. I never saw a zanpakutou that can stab people without a stab wound. This is Interesting. Don't you want to see it?" Said the interested Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Watch your mouth, Kurotsuchi taichou! We won't let Ukitake taichou become one of your guinea pig." Said Hitsugaya coldly.

**(Or you wish so much to become a potential guinea pig yourselves and make a sickly person to become one, too) She added again.**

(You're annoying. Can't you shut up?) I told her, but she just ignored me.

"*Cough*… *cough*… Do you really able to cure my disease, Shirosaki-chan?" asked Ukitake taichou with a tender voice.

"I'm not sure before I try it, Ukitake taichou. But I guarantee that I won't make any wound or kill you. Please believe me." I said with a soothing voice.

"Then I will believe you! Please…. Is that alright Yamamoto soutaichou?"said Ukitake Juushirou

"Do as you like. After all we also want to see if what she says is the truth." answered Yamamoto soutaichou.

"But…"

"That's too dangerous."

"We can't let her do it Yamamoto soutaichou."

**(So much people disagree, huh? This won't work)**

"Silent! This is what I decided. Please show us how you do it Shirosaki Rin." Said Yamamoto soutaichou.

"Thank you, Yamamoto soutaichou, Ukitake taichou." I unsheathed my sword as soon as possible and say "Shine, Shirohikari!" My sword changed its form to a pure white katana with silver hilt and a white string in its bottom. There were seven small holes that decorated my katana.

"Ukitake taichou. Are you prepared?" I asked him softly.

"Yes, please do it." He answered

**(…. What the hell! They believe people too easily)**

I stabbed him and pulled out my sword as soon as possible. I cut through his body, in deadly place. When I did that, they surprised or maybe freaked out was a better out to describe it and gasped. They were shocked for sure. It couldn't be helped, because normally people would die if a normal sword cut through their body from that place. I pulled out my zanpakutou as soon as possible in a matter of seconds. They saw how I do it but they didn't stop me. They're captain and vice captain so they can saw what I did very clearly even though I did it very quickly.

**(*chuckle* Their shocking face is rather amusing)**

When it happened, no blood spilled and no wound at his body. Even no a cry of pain from Ukitake taichou. My zanpakutou was still pure white that looked like it hadn't stabbed anyone body. In the end of my katana white string, there was a black pill that fell from it. I took it from the floor and asked Ukitake taichou worriedly:

"How do you feel, Ukitake taichou?"

He then stood up and tried to feel if there was anything that's wrong with his body. But he couldn't find anything wrong and there was even no stab mark in his body. There was only a hole in his clothes where I just stabbed my sword through.

"Very good. There are no pain, no wound, and not even a single blood. Thank you, Shirosaki-chan. I never felt this great before. It looks like I have been cured" said Ukitake Juushirou happily

"Forgive me, Ukitake taichou, but may I check your body?" ask Unohana Retsu

"Of course, Unohana taichou." Said Ukitake. He let Unohana taichou check his body.

"Your body is in perfect health, Ukitake taichou. There is nothing wrong with your body. I may assume that you have cured from your illness. But for more certain diagnose, I wish you will come to my office later." Said Unohana Retsu.

"Don't you feel any pain Ukitake taichou?"

"No. It's just like nothing happened." Ukitake answered

"Is that true?"

"There is really no stab mark. And there is a hole in his clothes. Just like Hitsugaya taichou and Rangiku fukutaichou."

"This is interesting…"

"….*speechless*"

"So did this prove it?"

**(It looks like it ended good, isn't it?)**

(Yes. As expected from my zanpakutou. You do a good job)

**(Am I mishearing? You just praise me. Or is it a sarcasm?)**

(Dammit! Just take it as praise, won't you?)

**(Okay. What do you expect anyway? After all, I was the most beautiful and powerful healing zanpakutou. Do you think I will fail?)**

(You're just an arrogant zanpakutou! And no, I don't think so. By the way, you talk too much. You said that you will leave me ALONE)

**(*chuckle* You just realized, huh? So slow. I just want to talk)**

(*Sigh* For Kami-sama sake, you just like to see me in this mess! I don't care. Just shut up.)

"Forgive me Ukitake taichou. May I see your body where she stabbed you?"

"This is boring. You stabbed him and there are no blood, no wound, and even no pain. What kind of zanpakutou is that? USELESS! I take back my word. I don't want to fight you anymore!" shouted Zaraki Kenpachi

"Wow! That's weird, Ken-chan!" said Yachiru

"Ukitake taichou, we should celebrate this."

"So no one lie, huh?"

"Ukitake taichou, We are happy that you have felt better."

"EHEM…!" Yamamoto soutaichou cleared his throat to gain their attention. "SILENT!!! I understand if you felt happy that Ukitake taichou have recovered from his illness even though we haven't do further diagnosis. But please keep in mind that we are in the middle of meeting." Continued Yamamoto soutaichou firmly.

After hearing that, everyone became silent and went back to their respected place. This was because they respected and afraid of soutaichou at the same time. Then the meeting continued.

"Shirosaki Rin, you have proved to us what you have said before and for that we will take back what we have charged to you and we won't execute you. Is there any objection?" said Yamamoto soutaichou

"No, Yamamoto soutaichou." (answered by more than half people that attend the meeting and the rest is silent)

"You have done a good job to heal Hitsugaya taichou and Matsumoto fukutaichou and you also cure Ukitake taichou. Besides that, you also fought an arrancar to protect 10th Division taichou and fukutaichou. For your achievement, you have my gratitude and I think you deserve a promotion. State what division and what your position are you in, Shirosaki Rin!" said Yamamoto soutaichou.

"Yes, Yamamoto soutaichou. I am from 9th division. I am just an unseated officer in 9th Division.(BIG LIE)" I answered.

**(You lie again, you know? First Shirosaki Rin, then unseated officer. Since when?)**

(Shut up! I don't need you to lecture me. It can't be helped. If I don't lie, they will suspect me and ask many question.)

**(And when I told you to lie about stabbing them you won't do it)**

"An unseated office? And you can fought an arrancar?"

"Aren't you from 4th Division with that kind of zanpakutou?"

"Isn't it a healing zanpakutou you have there?"

"Are your division misplaced?"

**(I think they suspect you more now for being in 9****th**** Division with healing type zanpakutou and able to kill arrancar when you're just an unseated officer)**

(But I am really from 9th Division and I really killed arrancar)

**(But not an unseated officer. You just want to draw attention)**

(I'm not)

**(No, you are)**

(No)

**(Yes)**

(NO)

**(Think as you like, kid)**

(SHUT UP)

"Forgive me, Yamamoto soutaichou. Can I check her for a while?" asked Soi Fon

(Check me? What?)

**(She suspect you, girl!)**

"Are you afraid that she is a ryoka that impersonate shinigami? You should know that she have zanpakutou, but if it make you feel better, then why not? Just do it quickly."

"Thank you, Yamamoto soutaichou." As soon as she said that, Soi Fon shunpo-ed to my place and grabbed my clothes. I tried to calm myself and keep my reiatsu at low level as usual (being a captain, I need to keep my reiatsu in low level) so my reiatsu won't spike and make myself become more suspicious. She checked the number in my shihakusho. It's nine of course. Then she says "She really from 9th Division" and she let me go.

###

(Karin: "Memys, Did I change my clothes in several days? And did I take a bath?")

(Memys: "*look at the other side* Of.. of course you are. You change your clothes and take a bath. I just forget to write it down. Why do you ask, Karin?")

(Karin: "I just curious because there will be terrifying if I go to the meeting with wearing my old clothes that have been spilled by blood.")

(Memys: *sweat dropped* "Don't worry, you go to the meeting wearing new clothes that have been prepared by a 4th Division's female member. They take it from Hisagi fukutaichou after they saw your shihakusho have the number of 9th Division.")

(Karin: "From where? I don't remember that I bring my clothes here.")

(Memys: "You know…. Every division has many spare clothes in many sizes that will be given to new Shinigamis after they graduate from Shinigami Academy. He took them from that storage")

(Karin: "Oh, so that's it?")

(Memys: "Umm… Yeah…" *Sigh* *I'm saved*)

###

"So she didn't lie that she is in 9th Division, huh?"

"Do you know this Shuuhei?"

"Why do you ask him? It's almost impossible for him to remember all members of a Division's name and face, especially an unseated officer."

"That's right"

"It's amazing for an unseated officer to win a fight with an arrancar alone"

"I am the same boat with Yama-jii. I think we should give her a promotion."

"I agree with you."

"I agree with Yamamoto soutaichou decision,too"

"So what seat should we put her in?"

"I don't care"

"Shouldn't we ask Hisagi fukutaichou about the unoccupied seats."

"I think we should give her a seated position that is about 20th seat or higher. She should be strong if she can fight an arrancar and win"

**(Oh, this is funny! *Big laugh* You will get a promotion when it is actually a demotion)**

(DON'T-LAUGH-AT-ME!!!)

"Hisagi fukutaichou, tell us what seat that higher than 20th seat and is unoccupied for now in your Division." Said Yamamoto soutaichou

"Yes, Yamamoto soutaichou. The empty seats are 18th, 15th, 12th, 7th, and 4th. We have many empty seats because of the war before." Answered Hisagi Shuuhei

"We need to place her in one of that seat. Do any of you have any suggestion?" asked Yamamoto

"I think we should place her at 18th seat because it won't be good if we give her too high promotion. Some people will get jealous. I admit she has good achievement and she should be placed in higher seat, but it would be more reasonable if we place her in lower seat first." Soi Fon suggested.

"I think we should place her in 7th because she is able to face the arrancar alone. Not even a seated officer that seated higher than 10th seat can face an arrancar alone without any serious injury."

"No serious injury? Really? Even after you fight an arrancar? You're amazing. Now I really want to fight with you again. Just don't use that stupid shikai of yours. Let's fight" Kenpachi stated.

"Please calm yourself, Zaraki taichou. We need to discuss her promotion first. After the meeting, you can fight her all you want."

"How about if we place her at 15th seat because this beautiful lady looks like at that age. Or how about if she come to my Division? I think we still have many empty seats for her to fill in. I will be happy to get another beautiful lady in my Division." Said Kyouraku taichou

"If she can go to your Division, it's better if she join my Division. We have empty seat that need to fill in, too. As a fighter, she should join us. AND WE CAN FIGHT!!!" shouted Kenpachi.

"I will be glad if she wants to join my Division." Said Ukitake

"My Division will be glad to have her, too. Then I can do a little experiment." Said Kurotsuchi Mayuri

"I have another suggestion, Yamamoto soutaichou." Said Unohana taichou.

"What is it? Unohana taichou? Please speak!" said Yamamoto

"Can you place her at our Division? We have an empty 5th seat at our Division and I think we can place her there. It should be suitaible for her that has that amazing healing zanpakutou."

**(*Big Laugh* HA…HA…HA…. You're very popular, don't you! All of them want to have you! You do a very good job to keep a LOW PROFILE)**

"That may be true, Unohana taichou. But shouldn't we ask her if she want to change division or not? And I won't mind to have her in my Division" said Hitsugaya with indifferent tone.

"That's right. Shirosaki Rin, Do you want to change Division? There are 4th, 8th, 10th, 11st, 12nd, and 13rd Division that want to have you. We will choose your seat after you choose." Said Yamamoto firmly.

"Forgive me, Yamamoto soutaichou, but I think I will stay at my Division. I like it here. I'm grateful for all of your offers, but I still want to stay at 9th Division." I answered

"I understand if that's what you choose. For the seated position, I think 15th will suit you better. Now you and Yamada Hanatarou, are dismissed." Said Yamamoto

"Yes, Yamamoto soutaichou." We answered.

"Thank you, but may I do something before I go?" I asked.

"Of course, but do it quickly."answered Yamamoto

"Thank you"

Hanatarou bowed and tried to go out as soon as possible. He wanted to take me to go out from the meeting with him. But I refused and said that I have something to do. I told him to go first. Then I went to Ukitake taichou's place.

**(You want to give him that? Are you sure?)**

(I am pretty sure. I don't need it anyway.)

"Ukitake taichou, May I speak to you for a while?" I asked

"Yes, of course, Shirosaki-chan." He answered with a warm smile

"I need to give you something, Ukitake taichou. This." I said while giving him the black pill that I took from floor earlier.

"What is this? A medicine?" he asked

"No, this is your sickness that has been collected in a black pill shape. I think I should give it to you."

"Sickness?"

"Yes, Ukitake taichou. If you eat it your sickness will be back and if you give it to other people to eat, they will have the same sickness as you before."

"So, do you mean this is like a poison?"

"…Yes."

"What should I do with this?"

"I don't know, Ukitake taichou, but if you don't need it, just destroy it."

"Oh… I understand. Thank you Shirosaki-san."

**(Hey! How about you use the old trick that you use to Hanatarou before?)**

(Nice idea)

"Ukitake Taichou, you can just call me Shiro-chan, Rin or Rin-chan" I said with a sweet smile.

"Shiro-chan?" he make a funny look at Toushirou and then at me. He tried to hid his wide smile.

"Yes, is it my shorter name from Shirosaki. is something wrong?" I asked with an innocent smile.

**(Yeah! Nice Job!)**

"Nothing. Then thank you for everything, Rin-chan."

"You're welcome, Ukitake taichou." With that, I bowed and went out from the meeting room.

When I went out, I saw Hanatarou in front of the door. He asked me if I'm alright. I told him that I was fine. He also congratulated me for my promotion to become a seated officer. He also said that it was a pity that I didn't accept Unohana taichou offer. He said he wanted to work with me. He told me that because everything has been cleared, I could go back to my room in 9th Division. He told me that he wanted to accompany me, but I refused and shunpo-ed away as soon as possible to my (new) room.

I had promoted (or demoted) to 15th seat so that mean I would have my own room in 9th Division. For information, a seated officer will have an own room and an unseated officer need to share a room with others. The higher position they were, the bigger room they get. I know where it was located. (I have became a 9th Division captain for more than a decade after all)

But before I went to my (new) room, I remembered that I needed to wait for the meeting to be over because I DON'T HAVE KEY TO THAT ROOM. Although I knew where it is located, I couldn't go in. I needed to ask Hisagi fukutaichou for the key. But before that, I needed to sneak in to Hisagi fukutaichou office to take a key to the storage room and took some spare clothes for myself (Because I didn't bring any clothes) before the meeting end or it would be very difficult.

**(Now we will become THIEF? A Thief Taichou. *laugh* Your subordinates will be sad if they found out)**

(It can't be helped. I do bring a little money, but if we buy the clothes in huge amount, they will suspect us more)

**(I think you just want to try to become a thief)**

(What do you mean?)

**(You know what I mean)**

I knew where he put the key because he has told me before where he usually placed it. I could easily take it and went to the storage room to take some spare shinigami female outfit at my size. I put the key that I have stolen back to its place as soon as possible. It looked like the meeting will be longer than I thought. I hid my new outfit in hidden place near my new room so I could take it in to my room whenever I get the key.

**(Mistress, actually you can also steal your room key. You don't need to ask it from Shuuhei-san)**

(No, I won't steal anything)

**(…. But you just steal a key and some clothes.)**

(I didn't steal it. Just borrow it for a while)

**(Whatever… Anyway, what the difference if you steal, umm… I mean borrow one more key?)**

(It's a huge difference. How can I explain to him if I have that key when he hasn't give it to me? I will be suspicious.)

**(Oh…)**

I waited in front of Shuuhei's office. After I waited for more than one hour, I saw Hisagi Shuuhei come back to his office. I waited until he was in his office and I asked him if I should move to my new room or use my old room. I just asked it politely with carefully chosen words so he wouldn't felt suspicious. Think about it if I ask bluntly, it wouldn't be good. Then he told me that I could move now and he gave me the key to 15th seated officer room. He also kindly offered me to take rest for today because I hadn't fully recovered.

I shunpo-ed to my room as soon as possible after I thanked him. I used my key and went into my room. It's far smaller than my previous room (a taichou's room). It just had a bedroom and a small bathroom. This room's size is about a quarter of my previous room. My room before had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a big bedroom. I just realized that there were so much difference in treatment for a taichou and a seated officer.

I went out and took my clothes that I took before from the storage room and began to put it in my closet. After I had done, I felt my stomach growled. I felt hungry so I went to 9th Division's dining room to order something to eat.

(o0o)

(Ichigo: "KARIN!!! I never taught you to become a thief")

(Karin: I didn't become a THIEF, Ichi-nii! I just borrow it for a while. No one use it anyway and they can take it back after I gone."

(Ichigo: "But you still take it without asking.")

(Karin: "Then who should I ask?")

(Ichigo: "You can ask Shuuhei. He is a fukutaichou after all.")

(Karin: "Ichi-nii, who have the higher authority? Taichou or fukutaichou?")

(Ichigo: "Of course a taichou! Why do you ask?")

(Karin: "I'm a taichou, aren't I? And for crying loud! I am the 9th Division's taichou. Why should I ask my fukutaichou when I was a taichou myself?")

(Ichigo: "Ehh?")

(Karin: "I ask and give permission to myself to take that clothes so don't protest at me. I did it with permission from a taichou so I'M NOT A THIEF!!! That's it")

(Ichigo: "But…")

(Karin: *ignore* "See you at the next chapter. Bye!")

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	3. End the meeting quickly!

**Chapter 3 : End the meeting quickly!**

**Note:**

**(words) : Hyourinmaru voice**

(words) : Toushirou thought

_**Toushirou POV**_

_**In the meeting room in Gotei 13 at Seireitei**_

That girl, Shirosaki Rin just left the meeting. I couldn't believe that she was the shinigami that I saw before. She had onyx colored eye and shoulder length raven hair, exactly like what I saw before I passed out so I didn't object when she said that she was the shinigami that helped me before. I didn't think she was lying) I have a doubt about this girl though, for the fact that she as an unseated officer from 9th Division capable to fight and won a battle with arrancar alone and without any serious injury. This really made me surprised, though I didn't show it in my face.

If there were a contest to make me surprised, I bet she will win for sure. Her zanpakutou surprised me the most. It can cure illness and heal people by cutting through their body. That's crazy. And just to think that that zanpakutou have cutting through my body like how it cutting through Ukitake taichou body, it make me shiver. How can it cut through without make any pain or even wound? It's creepy, for god's sake.

If that was a normal sword that cut through my body like that, I most likely die in that place for sure. The place where she cut through is a deadly place after all. I even wonder how I can live after cut through by that sword. But I recovered very quickly because of that zanpakutou and for that, I felt very grateful.

**(That's just one crazy zanpakutou)**

(I agree, but it's powerful. From what I saw, it even has an after effect)

**(You mean it still heal you even after it have been pull out from your body?)**

(Yes, that's why my body recovered fully in just two days. It should be taken more than a week with using healing kidou to fully recovered.)

**(Don't you think that girl looks familiar somehow?)**

(…. Yeah. Maybe)

**(Have we met her before?)**

(…Who knows?)

After Shirosaki Rin left, Yamamoto soutaichou started to discuss about an unknown and mysterius shinigami that appeared in the middle of attack in Seireitei. An unknown shinigami that have shoulder length raven hair 'Umm…. Have I heard this phrase before?' and wear a white haori with number nine in the back. From the report, It looks like this person have helped many shinigamis that almost killed by arrancars and hollows.

This unknown shinigami have killed at least about five arrancars and twenty hollows alone. From what witnesses told us, it looks like this person is a very powerful shinigami. We think this shinigami is at our side by the way he/she helped other shinigamis even though we don't know his/her gender, name, or the identity.

Many of shinigamis of Gotei 13 think that this person is the new Ninth Division captain. After all, this person wear a white haori with number nine in the back, he/she is very powerful, and there is an empty seat in the 9th Division captain after Tousen Kaname, the previous taichou betrayed soul society and killed in Winter War. A rumor about 9th Division will have a new captain have been spread in Seireitei.

I don't know who is the stupid shinigamis that have spread that rumor, But one of them is Matsumoto Rangiku for sure. I need to warn her to stop spread that rumor. They made me have more job to explain and clear that rumor. It is clear that we didn't get a new captain when no one has been informed about that. Even Yamamoto soutaichou was a little surprised by this information.

"Soi Fon taichou, please give me all the information that you have get." Said Yamamoto soutaichou

"From our information, there are many Shinigamis that have seen an unknown shinigami that I just describe. This shinigami have a black katana with silver hilt. We don't know if this zanpakutou is in Shikai or Bankai form, but this shinigami used this zanpakutou in every battle and won. This shinigami appeared in the middle of attack. There are even several witnesses that said that this shinigami is also appeared from a black hole" said Soi Fon

"Black hole?" asked Kuchiki Byakuya

"Yes, the same method of how arrancars and hollows appeared in the middle of Seireitei." Answered Soi Fon

"This shinigami is not an enemy, right? This shinigami looks like a good person after all" Said Hinamori Momo.

**(As usual. Too kind and too easy to be deceived. She thinks this shinigami is an ally just because this shinigami helped other shinigamis)**

(Shut up and don't talk about her like that)

"Oh, then I should take this shinigami for experiment." Said Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"I WANT TO FIGHT WITH THIS SHINIGAMI!!!. This person killed so many arrancars so this person must be very strong. I LIKE STRONG PEOPLE!!" shouted Kenpachi

"Who is this shinigami anyway. I hope she is a beautiful girl." Said Kyouraku taichou

(Damn it! All useless talks and meaningless comments. Can't they just get to the point and end this stupid meeting quickly? I have many works to do)

**(You mean paperwork again? Can't you just rest and let yourself free and enjoy life sometimes)**

(No. It won't do anything good.)

**(You need to learn a little from Matsumoto)**

(There's nothing to learn from her and I don't want to be like her)

**(Just enjoy the life sometimes)**

(I enjoy my life, thank you. I don't need your advice in this)

**(So stubborn)**

(o0o)

(Hikari: "Hyourinmaru, I think you need to take your advice about him to learn from Matsumoto")

(Hyourinmaru: "Why?")

(Hikari: "What do you think will happen if Toushirou become like Rangiku-san?")

(Hyourinmaru: "That's impossible. I can't see him become like that.")

(Hikari: *Sigh* Then how about if there are 2 Matsumoto in one division as a taichou and fukutaichou.")

(Hyourinmaru: "That will be TERRIFYING!!! That Division will be destroyed and dissolved in no time for sure.")

(Hikari: "See.. That's what would happened if Toushirou learn from Matsumoto")

(Hyourinmaru: *speechless*)

(Karin: "WHAT? NO!! I won't let Toshirou become the second Rangiku.")

(o0o)

Yamamoto cleared his throat (again?) and talked "EHEM! I think we should get to the point Soifon."

(TRUE! Just get to the point and end this meaningless talk)

"I understand, Yamamoto soutaichou. So from all the information I got, I can concluded that this person have at least some connection with the attack several days ago because this shinigami came to Seireitei with the same methods with the hollows and arrancars. From his/her action, we can conclude that this shinigami is at least not an enemy. Though, it is still possible that this person is the mastermind behind the attack." Soi Fon reported.

"So, does this mean this unknown shinigami is our ally?"

"For that, I am not sure because we don't know his/her objective in Seireitei." Answered Soi Fon quickly

"Nevertheless, this shinigami maybe hold vital information about the attack and our enemy. I need all of you to find and capture this shinigami as soon as possible. If this shinigami resist, you may kill him/her. For this mission, I allow all of you to release your reiatsu and zanpakutou to Bankai form." Yamamoto ordered.

"We understand, Yamamoto soutaichou!" they answered in the same time.

"Then this meeting is concluded!" stated Yamamoto.

(Finally! It's over!) I shouted in my heart in joy. Nothing shows in my face, though.

**(Yeah… yeah… Just go out and do your damn paperwork.)**

(Don't say it like I like to do it)

**(Whatever you say, you workaholic kid!)**

**(**I'm not a KID!)

All of the captains and vice captains went out from the meeting room. It's included me and my vice captain, Matsumoto Rangiku. It's part of her fault that I need to do so much paperwork. A third of it was hers anyway. She threw almost all of her paperwork to me.

There is nothing that I can expect from her in doing paperwork and I have lost my hope to make her do it long ago. Yeah, long ago even though I still constantly remind her to do her portion of paperwork. If it's not for her loyalty to me and her power as a fukutaichou, I will demote her long ago without further thinking.

I walked out from the meeting room with constant frown with Matsumoto Rangiku to the 10th Division's building. In the middle of our travel (or shunpo) to 10th Division, my fukutaichou begin to talk so we stopped for a while. 'I have a bad feeling about this' I thought.

"Emm, taichou. You see…. Yamamoto soutaichou just ordered us to find and capture this unknown shinigami, right?

"Yes…. So what, Matsumoto?" I asked

"I think we need to get information about this unknown shinigami. So I want to find information about this guy in….."

"Where?"

"Umm…. In the bar. I will go now. So bye, taichou!" She said with a smile and shunpo-ed away as far as possible.

"Wait! MATSUMOTO!!!" I shouted.

**(As usual. A poor excuse. She never changes)**

This mean I will do my or our (for more accurate) paperwork by myself. Again. It's not like I can't chase her down with my shunpo. I can. Which I have did it many times before, in my beginning of my career as a taichou. It's just that's useless and meaningless because she won't do her paperwork even after I catch her and I lost a lot of time and energy to do that. The result of that is just make me took longer time to finish the paperwork.

In other words, I always let her go after that and do paperwork by myself so I can finish it faster. IT'S NOT LIKE I LIKETO DO IT. I shunpo-ed away to my office in 10th Division as soon as possible to finish my paperwork. Sometimes, I wish I have some spare time for myself.

I have to do more work because I want to help Hinamori to run her Division (not that I complain about that) and I need to help the other division to run their Division just because I am a child prodigy. What the hell with that? Do they want to thrown all responsibility to me just because I am a so called child prodigy? Can't they see all of my effort to achieve all of this? Do they think I can be called a child prodigy without any effort? That's useless scum!

I begin to hate that title for making me go through this. It have been a little better now because Hinamori has begin to run her Division on her own (with a little help from me) and other fukutaichous (3rd and 9th Division) have been accustomed to become an acting captain in their Division. (more or less make my portion of work from their Division become smaller).

I really hope in my heart that soutaichou will choose a new captain as soon as possible. Although only Abarai Renji and Madarame Ikkaku that have fulfill the requirement to become a captain and both of them have refused to take captaincy test. There are still other persons that can fill in, such as several former captains or Visored that have been exiled before by Central 46 because of Aizen plot. But they all refused.

I really want a new captain in Gotei 13 to relieve me from my overload work. I will accept it no matter how incompetent they are. Even that stupid Kurosaki Ichigo is fine even though it was impossible because he is still alive. It's not like I want him to die either. At least it will be a less work for me to do. I will never voice it loud, though.

Enough with complain. I need to get done my works so I went back to my previous course and shunpo-ed to my office. I wanted to get my work down as soon as possible and have some spare time to do something else. I do my paperwork until it was very late and went back to my room to take some rest because I felt very exhausted today. I needed a good sleep.

(o0o)

(Ichigo: "Eh?? You approve me being a captain?")

(Toushirou: *look at the other place* "No one gives you an approval.")

(Ichigo: *Totally Ignore* "You're that desperate to make me a captain, huh? I have decided, then. I will become a captain as soon as I die so wait for me, heh, Toushirou.")

(Toushirou: "It's Hitsugaya taichou for you.")

(Ichigo: "Whatever.")

(Memys: "This chapter is just full of Toushirou's thought and complain. Sorry. See you in the next chapter and don't forget to leave me at least one review. Criticism or complain is also well accepted. So bye for now!!!")


	4. All about Paperwork!

**Chapter 4 : All about Paperwork!**

(Memys: "Forgive me! This chapter is just too boring… Bear with it for a while, please! Damn with all that serious stuff.)

(Karin: "Wait, MEMYS! I want an explanation!")

(Memys: *sweat dropped* "Umm…. What explanation, Karin?")

(Karin: "I just read THIS CHAPTER. And……")

(Memys: "And….")

(Karin: "This…. This is all about STUPID PAPERWORK!!! Why I should do THAT?")

(Memys: *forced smile* "E..he..he….he…")

(Karin: "Memys! First, you made me ARRIVED ALONE in Seireitei at the past time without my permission. Then make me DEAL with all the mess and STUPID MEETING!!!" And…)

(Memys: *make preparation to run away*)

(Karin: "And NOW, you THROW ALL STUPID PAPERWORK AT MY FACE!!! Are you want to make my life a LIVING HELL?")

(Memys: *RUN AWAY as far as possible* "BYE, KARIN!!!")

(Karin: *chase after Memys* "WAIT!!! Give me some DAMN EXPLANATION, MEMYS!")

(Memys: *see the camera* "Thank you for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it.")

_**In Ninth Division**_

_**Karin POV**_

I woke up in a room, my new room as 15th seat of 9th Division. I went to brush my teeth with a new toothbrush and toothpaste that I just bought yesterday in one of Seireitei's shop. Then I went to take a bath with using a new soap that I also bought yesterday. I changed my clothes to my shinigami uniform (shihakusho). I felt a little weird for not wearing my haori as usual.

I also bought some black ribbons to tie my hair become a ponytail so I won't caught more unwanted attention. There are many rumor of an unknown Shinigami that wear a white haori and have a shoulder length raven hair. Many STUPID, curious shinigamis try to find people that share the same characteristic or appearance of that (so called) mysterious shinigami. So I needed to change my appearance a little to avoid that bunch of stupid people to find me.

After I have done with my preparation, I went to Hisagi fukutaichou office to ask if there are any works that I should do. It's not like I wanted to do paperwork even in this place, but I needed to put my façade (or act if you want to call it) so they won't suspect or put too many attention at me. Yep. I still need to keep a low profile even though I have failed miserably in the process beforehand. I prayed in my mind that I can pass my day PEACEFULLY during my stay here and fulfill my mission.

I will try to act as a normal shinigami that do a good job. Besides, I don't want to be demoted (again?) if I don't do my job as 15th seat officer. It will make a new rumor in this Division. I have got enough attention as I am now because of my action several days ago.

My promotion (or demotion?), my zanpakutou's ability, and my achievement has caught enough attention. Not to mention that there are rumor about the unknown Ninth Division Captain (They mean me, but they didn't know that shinigami is me.) Some people even gossiped that this shinigami was the next Division captain that was hidden by soutaichou.

Their attention divided from me because of the mysterious shinigami rumor. I am very grateful for that, even though all of it was me and it happened because my own faults. I was a little glad that I've made that kind of mistake, which made an unknown shinigami rumor so my 'crazy fans' (curious shinigamis) is decreased.

I felt a little grateful for whoever that spread that rumor because it made the other shinigamis pay less attention to me. Not many of them try to approach me to ask about my achievement and my zanpakutou. They called me a misplaced shinigami, shinigami with weird zanpakutou, 10th Division's rescuer, new star of 9th Division and many stupid nicknames.

After I get my paperwork from Hisagi fukutaichou, I went to 15th seated officer's seat in my office to do my works. An office usually shared by several people in one office room, except for captains and vice captains. They have their own office. Vice captain's office is usually placed in front of captain's office in every Division.

When I went to the office, (in my trip to the office) many shinigamis begin to bombard me with many questions. In the beginning, I answered their question as best as I can. I answered one by one their question politely and patiently. After some times, their questions aren't decreased at all, on the contrary, they are increased. They're even several questions that same with the questions that I just answered before. For god's sake, I just answered it and they forget it in the next second.

I begin to think that it was not a good decision to answer their question. At this rate, I won't be able to arrive at my destination, my office. So I decided to go away from them, as far as possible. I shunpo-ed away from them to my office while mumbled 'Stupid rumors!' I shunpo-ed with a slow pace shunpo. Although it was fast enough for a normal shinigami. When they saw that, they shunpo-ed to catch me.

Some of them are able to follow my speed so I increased my speed a little by little and went inside my office as fast as I saw it. I closed the door as soon as I was in. I introduced myself to two other shinigamis in this office as Shirosaki Rin, the new 15th seat officer. They also introduced them self as Umesada Toshimori, 20th seat, and Tensei Shigure, 8th seat.

Umesada Toshimori is a big man with thick eyebrow. He has a short black colored hair and black colored eyes. He looks like he is about thirty or forty years old. (I just compare him with human's appearance and age. No one can tell a soul's age that live in soul society) Whereas, Tensei Shigure is a friendly and composed man with short brown hair and brown eyes that somehow remind me of my twin sister, Yuzu.

He looks like he is about twenty five years old. (Once again, who knows his age?) They told me to call them by their first name, Toshimori and Shigure so I also told them to call me by my first name, Rin. I remembered them both because they are also my subordinates before I come here.

After the introduction, they ask me what happen to me and what with the commotion outside. When I answered them that they chased me to ask questions, the 8th seat, Tensei Shigure, offered to help me and handle the commotion outside. He went out from the office and told shinigamis outside to disperse and do their job or he will tell Hisagi fukutaichou about this. My 'followers' dispersed as soon as they heard that.

"This should be fine for the time being, Rin-chan." Said Shigure with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Shigure-san." I smiled back.

"That's annoying bunch. They're too curious. You should run away if you see them, Rin-san." Toshimori said with concern (and respect?). He maybe spoke like that because I was his superior. (I am 15th seat and he's 20th seat)

"If there is something that you don't understand here, just ask me." Said Shigure.

"I understand, Toshimori-san, Shigure-san. Thank you." I answered.

I went to my table and sit in the chair. They also do the same. We do our paperwork in silence. After a long silence, Shigure spoke:

"Rin-chan, do you have any problem in doing your work? I can help you if you need help."

"No. Thanks. I can do this." I answered softly.

"Oh…" Shigure muttered.

"By the way Rin-san, I heard your zanpakutou is a healing zanpakutou. I that true?" asked Toshimori.

"Ah…. Yes." I answered.

"I also heard that you save 10th Division taichou and fukutaichou with your zanpakutou. You also fought with arrancar and won. Is… is that really true?" asked Toshimori unsurely with full of curiosity.

"Umm… Yeah." I answered uncomfortably.

"WOW! That's amazing! So that's why you're promoted in 15th seat from an unseated officer." Shouted Toshimori

(I hope I can get away from him as far as I can. He's noisy!)

**(Yeah. I want him to shut up.)**

"Toshimori. Please keep your voice down. We need to finish our work." Shigure threatened.

**(Oh… I think I like him.)**

"Ah… okay, Shigure-san. Sorry." Toshimori answered.

With that, we continued to do our paperwork. I finished it in less than one hour. The portion of paperwork that I need to do is far smaller than before when I was a taichou. It is only about one tenth from my usual paperwork that I need to do every day. After I finished, I took my paperwork and went out to my office to go to Shuhei's office. But before I went out, Shigure stopped me.

"I am sorry, Rin-chan, but you need to finish your paperwork before you go out and it's not a lunch time yet. I am here to supervise both of you. I can't give you an exception. Please go back to your seat and do your job until you finished." Said Shigure-san sternly.

"But I've finished my work, Shigure-san." I said.

"No buts! ....Eh….? What did you… say….?" He asked unsurely.

"I have finished my paperwork, Shigure-san." I answered calmly.

"You have finished? Let me see…." He surprised.

He checked my work for a while then he mumbled something like 'Uh…huh… This is done nicely.' Then he praise me that I have do a good job and ask me how I can do it so fast. I panicked a little because I don't know what should I told them. Heck, I never know I finished it too fast. I have been a captain for more than one decade so it was expected from me to be able to do my paperwork fast. If not, I am doomed for sure.

Then I remember about a reason that my subordinates told me long ago when I ask them why they can finish their paperwork earlier than others, something about Administrative Management class. So I answered that I was an excellent student at Administrative Management class when I was in the Shinigami academy.

(A.N: Administrative management: theory about maintaining administrative tasks and paperwork. Writing report included.) Honestly, I don't even know what Administrative Management is. It has something to do with paperwork. That's all I know. In fact, I have never study at Shinigami Academy before. I only went to that academy to attend the Graduation Ceremony or to do some of my duty as a taichou.

It looks like they believe my reason and let me go. Shigure told me to submit my paperwork to Hisagi fukutaichou whereas Toshimori shouted in surprised when he saw Shigure let me went out after he finished check my paperwork.

"WHAT? You have done?"

"Yeah…" I answered halfheartedly.

"That's unfair." He mumbled.

I shunpo-ed to Hisagi's office while avoid my 'crazy fans'. I submitted my paperwork to him as soon as I arrived at his office.

"What it is, Shirosaki? Do you have any problem with your paperwork?" asked Hisagi Shuuhei gently.

"No, Hisagi fukutaichou. I have finished my paperwork and I came to submit it."

"You have… finished…?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, Hisagi fukutaichou." I answered with a small smile.

"I understand. I will check it." Said Shuuhei.

I stood and waited for several minutes in front of his table until he finished check my work.

(No one believe me, huh? Am I that unreliable?)

**(*giggle* That's because you're an un-se-at-ed officer that just promoted) Hikari said with a sing song tone.**

"You've done a good job. There are no mistakes. If you don't mind, can you also help me with this?" he said while he gave me some paperwork from his table. There is almost a mountain of paperwork in his office.

"Yes, Hisagi fukutaichou. I don't mind." I said with a smile.

'He looks exhausted from doing that mountain of paperwork. It shouldn't be hurt to help him a little. Besides, it's not like I have any choice. He is my superior after all (for now) and it won't be good to refuse a request from your superior.' I thought. Then I went back to my office with new paperwork to do.

At that time I didn't know HOW WRONG I was….

I shunpo-ed to my office while avoided my 'crazy fans' (again?). I went back to my office. My two new friends saw me and ask me why I came back. I told them that Hisagi fukutaichou gave me new paperwork to do so I need to do it here. Toshimori looked pleased to hear that for some unknown reasons whereas Shigure just told me that Hisagi fukutaichou have too many works to do as a representative captain so he needed some help. I also heard him mumbled something like '…..even though we have forced Hitsugaya taichou to help us.…'

After that, I do my paperwork silently in my seat for about one hour until I finished. I finished it quickly to get some spare time to think and find out what time exactly I am now. This time I remember to told them first before I went out from the office and shunpo-ed to Hisagi fukutaichou's office. I try to avoid them again, my 'crazy fans', curious shinigamis, rumormongers, or whatever they are called.

I try to avoid this kind of shinigamis as much as I can, which is ended successfully because of my excellent shunpo. I was taught by the 'Goddess of Flash' herself for several years after all. 'Play tag' for more accurate information. They can't beat me in this.

I gave my finished paperwork to Hisagi. He checked it and gave me other paperwork to do with some excuse like he is short handed and need help to finished all of paperwork. I reluctantly accepted it and think 'Yeah, yeah… Now he wants to throw all his work to me. Maybe I won't have spare time for today.' and sighed silently. I regretted that I agreed to help him in the first place.

Before I went out from his office, he told me to go and eat lunch and ask me if I want to join him to eat in 9th Division's dining room. After thinking for sometimes, I accepted it happily with the hope that I can get out from my 'crazy fans' if I eat my lunch with a fukutaichou. This time, it looks like my wish is answered. They are afraid to approach me.

(A.N.: In this story, food in Gotei 13 are free for shinigamis in Gotei 13)

Arigatou, Kami-sama. I sing happily in my heart and thank Hisagi silently. After that I went back and forth to my office and Hisagi fukutaichou's office to do and submit my paperwork. It made me a little tired.

Today, almost every shinigamis in 9th Division saw me shunpo-ed away from my new 'fans' at least several times. I try to shunpo in slower pace and try to make myself looks like exhausted after I shunpo-ed for some times (even though I didn't exhausted at all) to avoid unwanted attention for my shunpo ability.

It proved useless, though, after some times because I always successfully run away from them, from the normal, unseated shinigamis, lower seated shinigamis until the higher seated shinigamis. Unknowingly by me, they plan to catch me by the help of the higher seated shinigamis that was expert in shunpo in 9th Division.

This also failed so they draw a conclusion that I was a new shunpo expert and the fastest shunpo-er in 9th Division. By the end of the day, they made me another nickname, Shunpo Girl. What a girlish and cute nickname! In no time, my shunpo's ability became well known in Seireitei and created another new rumor. (again?) What the hell with that rumormongers! They spread it just TOO FAST! I hate them! When I heard that rumor, Hikari, my zanpakutou, began to tease me. AGAIN.

**(NEW RUMOR!!! Congrats, mistress! You're an EXPERT RUMOR CREATOR!) Hikari said while grinning.**

(….)

**(*big grin* You see… Every rumor in Seireitei now, is about YOU! You're AMAZING, mistress! I am so proud of you!)**

(… Is that sarcasm?)

**(*bigger grin* Of course NOT, mistress! After all, you do a BRILLIANT JOB to keep a very low profile.)**

(Shut up! Kurohikari!)

**(Don't call me by that name!)**

I hate this! I hate my zanpakutou! I hate those rumormongers! And I hate Hisagi for give me so many paperwork! Why should I do so many paperwork? Can I just free from all this DAMN PAPERWORK. I am not Toushirou for God's sake! At that time, Hitsugaya Toushirou sneezed in his office whereas his fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku, felt worried and asked him if he is sick or not.

Shit! Damn life!

After I finished my fifth bundle of paperwork, Hisagi fukutaichou told me to take a rest. He also said that from tomorrow I don't need to come to my office and I should come to his office instead and helped him with his paperwork. He said he will ask someone to bring my table and chair to his office so I don't have to worry about anything.

I went back to my room to take a bath and changed my clothes. After that, I shunpo-ed to 10th Division. I went through several shinigamis and jumped up to a roof in 10th Division where I usually watch sunset and stars with Toushirou here. I recalled my memories from that time and it made me smile.

I sit in that roof and watch the sun that started to set down in the west. I watched the sunset silently and then said to myself:

"It's beautiful…."

"Yeah…" someone answered from behind me.

I was surprised so I looked back to see who is the person that said that. I saw someone have been stand behind me. Someone very familiar…. He is a boy that has spiky white hair and teal eyes. He looks like a 12 years old kid. (really deceiving) He wears a white haori with number ten in his back. He is no other than Hitsugaya Toushirou. The 10th Division's captain.

'It can't be! Toushirou?' I thought in my mind.

(A.N.: If looks can kills, Karin will died at that spot)

Note:

Kami-sama: God

Shunpo: Flash Step

Arigatou: Thank you

###

(Karin: "What is Toushirou do in that place?")

(Memys: "That's a….. SECRET, Karin. If you want to know, read the next chapter, ok?")

(Karin: "But I was the main character. Why can't I know? And YOU, Toushirou, don't appear like that!")

(Toushirou: "Why?")

(Karin: "You make me surprised. I think there are ghost behind me.")

(Toushirou: "… That doesn't make sense.")

(Karin: "Why?")

(Toushirou: "Technically, we are ghost, Karin. All the souls in soul society are ghost and I didn't see you're afraid of them.")

(Karin: "That's different! I mean real ghost like in movie or film.")

(Toushirou: *sigh* "Karin….We are real ghosts. The ones that's not real is what in movie and film. And for more information, I just follow Memys's script so blame it at her.")

(Karin: *blush several shades of red* "That…. that's just an example. I mean… Fine! Stupid Toushirou!" *run away*)

(Toushirou: *confused* Umm… Am I said something wrong?")

(Memys: *Sigh* "Nothing… Toushirou…. Nothing….")

###

When I finished this chapter and want to go to sleep, the STUPID ghosts started to be noisy and disturb me again! Because of that, I just sleep 3 hours. Stupid ghosts. Can't they leave me alone sometimes? They're noisy! I need my beauty sleep. X(

Honestly, I hate ghosts. They're always like to make my life A LIVING HELL! Do you have any idea to get rid of them? I have tried so many ideas, but all of it failed miserably.

I HATE REAL GHOSTS, for god's sake!

I'm not kidding! I am deadly serious!

Can they just be like ghosts in BLEACH and not possess people?

Once again, I hate ghosts!

By: Memys

###

_**Next ROMANCE!!!!**_

_**Just you wait, readers!**_

_**No REVIEWS, No CHAPTER! XD**_

_**Just kidding!!!**_


	5. They Meet Again!

**Chapter 5 : They meet again.**

(Memys: "Finally! The first romantic scene. I really enjoy to write this chapter. Enjoy!")

(Kon: "Nice to meet you, readers. I am Kon. The most handsome plush doll in the world. I will do the disclaimer and go to the 'Valley of Gods')

(Karin: *kick Kon* "Just do it fast, stuffed lion. Or I will give you to Yuzu, Bostov! And no 'Valleys of Gods'!")

(Kon: *sweat dropped* "Umm… okay. So, Memys don't own bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.")

(Memys: "It will be a little OOC, but please bear with it. Karin needs to hide her identity so she needs to pretend like a different person.")

(o0o)

I really love and appreciate your reviews. (^v^)

For all reviewers, THANK YOU:

**meggie-moo s**

**Turtle-chan in Blue**

**Crimsonturk**

**idontseepenguins**

**aya**

**One_Zenc**

Just give me reviews as much as you want. XD

(o0o)

_**Toushirou POV**_

I saw someone at a roof in 10th Division where I always sit to watch the sky. There is a shinigami with black hair that have been tied become a ponytail in that place. She sits in the roof. I jump up to the roof and land gracefully without any sounds behind the Shinigami. I didn't plan to disturb her, so I just stand there and watch the sunset silently. Then I heard her speaking softly.

"It's beautiful….."

"Yeah…" I answered softly while watch at the sunset.

When she heard my voice, the shinigami looked back, turned her head towards me. When she saw me, she looked very surprised. And so am I. I raised my eyebrows slightly. I recognized her in a second. She was the shinigami that I saw before in the last captain's meeting, Shirosaki Rin. I never expected to meet her here in all places, in my favorite spot to watch the sky.

Both of us were surprised. I didn't know what should I say to her and it looks like she didn't know, too. After a while, she changed her surprised look with a sweet smile. A very sweet smile, I thought. And then she began to talk:

"Don't you want to sit, Hitsugaya taichou? If you don't mind please sit here."

She asked softly and politely while indicated me to sit beside her with her hand. I just nodded a little and walk to the place that she indicated. I sit down beside her. She looks pleased when I do that. We sit in silence while continued to watch the sunset. No one try to fill the silence for some times.

**(I never thought we'll meet her here)**

(Me, too.)

**(Do you know why she came here? She is in 9****th**** Division, right?)**

(Yes)

**(Then why is she here, in 10****th**** Division. In this place of all places in Seireitei)**

(I also want to know)

**(Let's ask her, master. I want to know.)**

(Why should I?)

**(Because I am curious. You're curious, too. Just admit it, master.) Hyourinmaru stated matter-of-factly.**

(….Alright. Fine.)

After a long silence, I finally take an attempt to talk to her because of Hyourinmaru's oppression.

"Why are you here, Shirosaki?" I asked.

She turned her head and looked at me. She smiled a little at me when she heard that. It's like she expect me to ask her. Then she began to answer my question.

"Because…. this is the best place I can find to look at the sky."

"Sky? ....Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Because it brings back memories." She said while she watched the sky longingly.

"Memories, huh?"

"Yeah, memories."

**(Is it just my imagination?)**

(What is it?)

**(…. Nothing…. It's just…)**

(Just what?)

**(It just…. I feel that I have heard this conversation before.)**

(Before…?)

**(Yeah…)**

(…I have a feeling that I have heard it before, too.)

**(When and where? I can't recall.)**

(I don't remember either….)

I sit and think in silence for quite a long time. 'Where and when have I heard this conversation?' I asked myself. Suddenly, a flash of memories went through me. A child. A tomboy raven haired girl. A soccer ball. Hollow. Karakura town. Sunset. Then, I began to remember my conversation with her, the girl that I met in the living world. Her name is….. (A.N.: For those who don't know, please watch Bleach Anime episode 132 first. Thank you)

"Karin…. Kurosaki Karin…." I mumbled softly.

Then I felt a reiatsu spiked and then calmed down in the next second. I think it was her reiatsu, Shirosaki Rin. I looked at her and ask her if there is something wrong. She just smiled and told me that there is nothing wrong. 'Maybe it's just my imagination.' I told myself because I felt her reiatsu is calm as it was before.

**(Yeah. That's it. Kurosaki Karin. Your conversation with her is very similar to the one you just have.)**

(…Yeah…)

**(It also happened when you watch sunset. What a pure coincidence.)**

(..Hn…. I wonder… How is she doing now?)

**(Maybe she still plays soccer, as usual.)**

(Yeah… maybe)

I try to picture the young Kurosaki, Kurosaki Karin, plays soccer. I also remembered the time when she tried to use a soccer ball to fight a menos grande. (For god's sake, A SOCCER BALL) It was a funny sight. I smiled a little at that thought. Almost an invisible smile. I looked at the sky, which have been decorated by stars by now. I didn't know that the girl beside me is watching me.

"You're smiling. Why?" she asked

When she asked that, I was taken aback a little because I don't know that she looks at me and saw it, my smiling face. I didn't show it at my face, though. I just keep my stoic face. I am not sure if I should answer her question or not. I barely know her, but she was my savior several days ago. If it is not for her, I maybe have died. I'm not a man if I didn't answer her one simple question. She is more or less had save my life once. So I answered her:

"I just remember someone."

"Who?" she asked slowly.

"… A friend of mine."

"Oh…." She responded and then added, "….A good friend?"

"….Good friend?" I muttered softly to ask myself. I paused for a while to think then I answered unsurely, "I don't know…"

"Why?"

"We just meet several times….." I paused "In the living world" I added.

I think I felt her reiatsu spiked again a little, but I'm not sure. When I looked at her, I saw she folded her hands to surround her legs that have been folded up. She lowered her face a little and then I heard her mumbled something. After a while, she turned her head to look at me and ask:

"Is this friend of yours a girl or a boy?"

"A girl. A human child."

"…." She didn't say anything for a while then she asked again.

"Are you miss this person?"

"… Who knows?"

"Oh…" she said sounded a little (disappointed?). I'm not sure.

She didn't ask me anymore about it. It's like she knows I felt a little uncomfortable to talk to her about my private life. After a short silence, she changed the topic and began to speak:

"Hitsugaya taichou. Can I know why you come here?" she asked politely.

'Why? I wonder….' I thought. Then I began to recall the events that take places today in my office.

#-Flashback-#

I was in my office in Tenth Division, then I heard someone knocked the door to my office. From the reiatsu, I can tell that this person was Matsumoto Rangiku, my fukutaichou.

"Come in!" I said.

After a while, the door opened and revealed a beautiful woman in her early twenties. (Just the appearance. She is definitely FAR older than that). She has strawberry blonde long hair and well endowed chest.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" I asked her.

"Ah…, taichou! Can't I come here just to talk?"

"If you have time for that, just DO your paperwork!"

"Ummm. You know, taichou. I am very bad at doing paperwork." She grumbled.

"Matsumoto, if you don't have anything to do here. Get out! Don't disturb me." I answered coldly.

"How about that unknown shinigami? Have you get good information." I added.

"Eh?" she surprised a little and then smiled sheepishly, "E..he...he..he… Sorry, taichou. I kind of… forgot…")

"Matsumoto!" I shouted and sighed. "…Alright, just do this report."

"But…"

"No buts. Do it, now!" I said with commanding tone.

"Uh..huh… okay taichou."

"And if you have time, try to find more information about this unknown shinigami."

"Okay, taichou."

She took the report and did it in her table with complaints. We do our own work silently. After a while, I sneezed twice. My fukutaichou stared at me worriedly, afraid that I will catch a cold. She suggested to me to take some rest from work today. I reluctantly agree. It has been quite late, anyway.

#-End of Flashback-#

That's why I come here. I see that there is nothing wrong with my body so I come here to see sunset and stars. This is my favorite spot to watch the sky.

"The same reason with you." I answered her after a long pause.

"To watch the sky, huh?"

"Yeah…."

**(Master. Should I remind you?)**

(What is it, Hyourinmaru?)

**(You haven't thank her, yet. For saving you)**

(Ah, yes. I almost forgot)

"Shirosaki…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"For save my life, for everything."

"Oh…. You're welcome." she said cheerfully and smiled.

**(Tell her my thanks, too!)**

"Hyourinmaru said thank you, too." I said slowly.

"It's nothing. Really. You and Hyonrinmaru don't need to thank me."

After that conversation, there is a comfortable silence. Both of us just sit there and looking at the sky, the stars and the moon. Then I felt a little hungry. I haven't eaten dinner, yet. I need to go back and eat something so I stand up and try to shunpo-ed away.

**(Shouldn't you say Good Bye to her?)**

(….No need)

**(That's your bad habit. No socialization skill) Hyourinmaru sighed.**

When I want to shunpo-ed away, I heard someone shouted at me.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Will you… come here again?" she asked unsurely and (pleadingly?)

"…. Who knows?"

I shunpo-ed away to other place and I heard she shouted.

"WAIT! I will wait for you here tomorrow. Can you come?"

I looked back at her for several second, a little confused for her exclamation. 'Why she want my presence? Isn't it better if I didn't come? I am the so called "Ice Cold captain" that has deadly glares after all. I understand if she afraid of me, but how come she want me to meet her again?' I asked myself. 'Who cares?'

I didn't give her any answer and then I shunpo-ed away to 10th Dining Room and ordered something to eat. I eat as fast I can and then I went back to my room, changed my clothes to yukata, and went to sleep at my bed, or futon for more accurate information.

###

(Isshin: *rambling in front of his wife's poster* "Oh…. Masaki. Our child has grown up. Karin-chan has a boyfriend. I want to see her KISSING SCENE!!! GIVE ME KISSING SCENE!!!")

(Toushirou and Karin: *blush several shades of red*)

(Ichigo: *kick Isshin's face to flew to a wall* "There is NO KISSING SCENE in this chapter and I will MAKE SURE that there will be NONE FOREVER! And YOU, Toushirou! Stand away from Karin!")

(Toushirou: *vein in his head* "I will do what I want and that's Hitsugaya taichou for you, Kurosaki!")

(Rukia: *smack Ichigo's head* "Just SHUT UP! Let's go, strawberry!")

(Ichigo: *dragged away by Rukia* "Keep your HAND away from Karin, TOUSHIROU, or I will BANKAI YOUR ASS!!!")

(Isshin: *tried to stand up and shouted* "WHY? This is romantic scene, isn't it? You just told me, Memys! I want a KISSING SCENE!!! WHERE IS THE ROMANCE WITHOUT KISSING SCENE!!!!")

(Memys: "I just said romantic scene. There will be ROMANTIC SCENE and KICKING SCENE, but NO KISSING SCENE!! 'Kicking scene' like above and below")

(Karin: *Kick his father as FAR as possible to hide her embarrassment* "BEGONE, STUPID OLD MAN!!!")

###

_**Karin's POV**_

I was alone at the roof after Toushirou left. I was watching the stars and moon and think about our previous talk. I have tried to talk to him as politely and respectably as I could. That's how normally low ranking shinigamis do when they talk to a taichou. I don't really like to do this but I didn't really have any choice in this matter. I need to do this if I don't want to blow up my cover.

When we were so close by, I just realized that he has shrunk in height. He was shorter than the last time I met him in the future. It can't be helped, though. This is the past. He was definitely younger in this time. I don't know how much younger, but he was younger, nevertheless. But to see him become shorter in several days (for me) was just too funny.

I want to burst out laughing and grinning like I was crazy. I also want to teased him and make him angry about his height. But I tried to hide all of it in silence by staring at the star. At that time, I was pretty sure that I had a wide grin in my face. I was hiding all of it successfully because it looked like he wasn't aware of my wide grin. It looked like he was zoned out and talking with Hyourinmaru.

I tried to calm myself when he started to talk to me. I answered him with the same answer that he had given to me a long time ago. I tried to give him some hint and it looked like he realized it because in the middle of our conversation, he mumbled my name. I felt very surprised and lost control of my reiatsu for a while.

I thought he has found out my identity, but there are no other sign that show that he found out my real identity. I tried to hide my face by looking at stars and controlled (or suppressed) my reiatsu back to a low level.

I was glad that I can suppress my reiatsu in a mere second. Different from my brother, I was very good at reiatsu control and reading reiatsu. I was an expert at reading reiatsu but I never really used it every time I can, to read other shinigamis reiatsu. That's why I didn't know Toushirou approach me from behind.

Reading reiatsu was one of my talents since I was a human child. I have been able to read hollow reiatsu since I was a human child.

It's looked like he realized that my reiatsu changed a little for a while. As the result, he asked me if there is something wrong with me. I was a little panicked, but I hide it with a smile and told him that there is nothing wrong. It looked like he believed at my answer. He didn't push the question further. I was relieved to see that.

I became very curious when I saw him smiled because he is rarely smiled. That's why many shinigamis called him as 'Icy Cold Taichou'. That name is very well suited for him and his ice elemental zanpakutou, Hyourinmaru. I was curious why he smiled so I just ask him out of blue.

At first I was curious, but then I was surprised to hear his answer at the end. It's not a very confirmable answer, but I thought maybe. Just maybe that he thought about me and smiled. We just meet several times, right, in the living world? When I think about that, I felt a little embarrassed and blushed slightly so I lowered my face to hide my embarrassment.

I try to regain my composure and ask him again for more certain answer. He answered it by a short answer. It confirmed my deduction. He really thinks about me and smiled. I blush again, but I shoo that though away because I am a little mad at his after comment. He said I was a human child. I'm not a CHILD!

It can't be helped if he thought like that. He is far older than me at that time, even now. But, I was taller than him now and I definitely looks older. How dare he call me a child? Even so, I was happy to hear that he still remembers me. But does this mean that I have meet him in this time? Maybe… I will think about it later.

I try to ask him again another question that came to my mind. He answered halfheartedly and he looks a little uncomfortable by this question so I stopped there and didn't press this matter any further. I try to change the subject to get rid of that uncomfortable silence. At the end of our conversation, I told him that I will wait for him tomorrow in this place. I didn't know what I did it, though.

After watching the sky in a long time, I felt a little bored. I should go now and get something to eat for dinner. I'm hungry and I don't have any mood to watch the stars anymore. He always did this, gone away without a proper goodbye. Like when we meet in living world. He suddenly came and gone from my life without any proper good bye. 'Maybe it's just his bad habit' I thought.

I order some food and eat quickly. Then I went back to my room and changed my clothes with plain yukata that I also got from the 9th Division storage. I laid my futon down and sit at it. I tried to recall everything that has happened. I think about how I end up coming to this place alone without knowing the real time I was in.

I need to figure it out somehow, the time I was in and what should I do to go back to my own time. In the meeting, I saw Abarai Renji is still 6th Division fukutaichou. That means I haven't died and came to Seireitei yet. Because Renji become a new captain not long after I come here. It doesn't help much to figure what time I was in now, though. This information is confirmed because there is no one that knows my face, so that mean I really haven't come here before.

From my conversation with Toushirou, I think maybe I have met him in this time. I met him not long before the winter war so does this mean the Great Winter War have ended? I hope so. I don't want to be involved in that war for my OWN sake. I LOVE MY LIFE!

I also try to figure out how to go back to the future Seireitei. I come here with using that thing's power. I think maybe I can go back to my own time using that item's power. Maybe. I must think of a plan. A good one.

I hate thinking! That's for Toushirou to do. I'm not Toushirou, dammit! I sighed and started to think some plan.

What should I do after I get that item? How to use it anyway?

Okay.

Here's the plan.

Just try to use it.

Try again if fail.

That's it.

Problem solved.

**(IT ISN"T! What kind of plan is that?)**

(But, I don't want to think anymore! My head spinning! I want to sleep! Good night!)

I said while yawning and I started to lie down in my bed and tried to sleep. I heard my zanpakutou yelled at me to wake up and think of some plan. I try to ignore her. For a while…. In the end, I finally gave up and talk to her. It's almost impossible for me to ignore her anyway. (How can you ignore a voice in your head?) When I do that, she calmed down, sighed and started to speak.

**(That thing. Do you know how to use it?)**

(No… I don't know. No one tells me how to use it.)

**(Do you have any plan?)**

(None for now)

**(I have a plan. We can try to find books about that item and how to use it)**

(You know, that thing is a sacred, forbidden and secret item that should be only known by Soutaichou. Do you think they will leave even a book about this kind of item in a normal library?)

**(Okay… Forget that plan)**

(Hikari, Primera espada can use that item, right?)

**(Hm… Yes)**

(So, we can ask him, can't we?)

**(… You're right! But how?)**

(Dunno. Maybe… Threaten him and make him spit it out?)

**(That's mean we should fight him, right?)**

(Yeah. It would be difficult. He is just too strong.)

**(We should think other plan)**

We sighed and started to think some plan all over again. I saw my zanpakutou clasped her hands in my inner mind and said "That's it!" like she just got some good idea.

(What is it, Hikari?)

**(You see….Isn't Yamamoto soutaichou guard that item?)**

(Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with it?)

**(If he has guarded it for a long time, he must know many information about it. So he must know how to use it, too, right? Can't we ask him?)**

(We can't! He didn't know who I am. He won't believe me.)

**(Yeah…. I agree. He just too cautious. So no other plans?)**

(No)

I let out a huge sigh.

(Any plans?)

**(No)**

(Should I list down our plan and discussed it once more?)

**(Maybe you should, Karin)**

###

Karin's plan, Fist stage:

Take the item from the First espada, Primera espada.

**(We may be able to take that item away, alive, if we don't fight him)**

Maybe possible. Accepted.

(Maybe we can use this plan)

**(Yeah. Not a good one, but a plan nevertheless)**

###

Karin plans, Second stage:

Ask or threaten him (the Primera espada) to tell us how to use it

**(He is too strong for us, Karin! We will be killed before we succeed)**

(Okay, Plan almost impossible to be carried out)

Failed

Ask, threaten or beg Yamamoto soutaichou to tell us how to use it.

**(He won't believe you, Karin! He will send all Gotei 13 shinigamis to capture you or worse, kill you.)**

(Okay. Mission Impossible)

Failed

Forget all mission and duty! Forget that sacred item! Forget arrancar! Live a new life as Shirosaki Rin!

**(No! Plan unacceptable. Forget it!)**

Failed

Just try to use it. If failed, use it again and so on.

**(What kind of plan is THAT? That can't even be considered as a plan.)**

Unacceptable.

Failed.

(So… no good plans, huh?)

Conclusion, All plans failed

###

If I think about it, there is no one that remembers or knows my real identity here. Not even my real name. It's kind of sad. Really. I have many friends here, I remember them, but they don't know anything about me. I began to felt a little lonely. I realized that I was alone in this place, in Seireitei at the past time, where I don't belong.

**(You think too much, Karin! Let's sleep! We will figure others thing tomorrow)**

(Aren't you just told me not to sleep and think about some plan? Why sudden change in mind?

**(Because you don't look like yourselves. You become too sensitive.)**

(I didn't)

**(Whatever. I just stated the truth. Just sleep for now)**

(Okay. I am sleepy. Good night, Hikari.)

**(Good night, Karin.)**

With that, I lied down in my futon and try to sleep. I closed my eyes and placed a blanket to cover my body. I fall asleep. That's how I end my first day in 9th Division.

###

**READERS! PLEASE! PLEASE GIVE ME ****LOTS OF REVIEWS****! PLEASE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ****I LOVE THEM!**** PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! GIVE ME REVIEWS! PLEASE!**

***Memys said with the best PUPPY EYES she could attempt***


	6. Crazy Newspaper!

**Chapter 6 : Crazy Newspaper!!!**

(Memys: "Finally, it reached 15 reviews. As a gift for you, reviewers, I post this chapter early. Personally, I think this is THE FUNNIEST chapter that I ever wrote. Thank you and enjoy it!")

_**Karin POV**_

I woke up in my room in the morning at 5:50 am. Today, I woke up earlier than usual. I brushed my teeth and went to take a bath. Then I went to take breakfast in 9th Division. I ate a quick breakfast and went to my new office… I mean…Hisagi fukutaichou's office. When I arrived, I saw no one have come here so I just excused myself and get in to the office.

I saw a desk and chair in another sides of the office. 'It must be my desk' I thought. I wanted to start my work as soon as possible and get it done. I went to Hisagi fukutaichou desk and take some paperwork to work at. I went to my desk and sit in the chair and began my work. I put away some paperwork that need to be fulfilled by fukutaichou himself in the other side of my desk.

After I done my 18 paperwork, the office door opened and revealed Hisagi Shuuhei. I tried to mimic what my subordinates do (in the future time) when they saw me or Shuuhei went into their office. I stopped to do my work, stand up, bowed at him, and said with a smile.

"Good morning, Hisagi fukutaichou!"

I felt a little proud at myself for being able to mimic it perfectly. Yeah, perfectly, I think. Then he responded.

"Good morning, Shirosaki." he said coolly

"Hisagi fukutaichou. If you don't mind, please call me Rin. I like being called by my first name."

"Hm… okay, Rin. Are you doing paperwork already?"

"Um… Yes, Hisagi fukutaichou."

I saw he was holding something in his hand. It was a newspaper. I remember that Hisagi liked to read newspaper and has subscribed to one of the most popular newspaper in Seireitei. I forgot the name of its publisher.

I think they are an organization that somehow has close connection with the word 'terrifying'. Why? Because I always shiver if I try to remember them. For crying out loud, I was Kurosaki Karin. A girl that almost fears nothing in live or even in death.

In fact, I was one of the captains in Gotei 13 that feared and respected in the whole Soul Society. I wonder why I shiver just for the mere thought of the newspaper publisher. Who are they anyway? I think I better leave that alone. For the sake of my own live. Suddenly something came into my mind.

(That's right. NEWSPAPER!)

**(What's with newspaper, Karin?)**

(There is always a date in newspaper. We can find out what time we were in easily) I answered happily.

**(Then you should borrow it from him and see the date)**

(Yeah, I know)

After I ended my conversation with my zanpakutou, I saw Shuuhei has been sat in his chair and put his newspaper at his desk.

"Hisagi fukutaichou, can I borrow that newspaper?"

"You mean this?" he asked while holding the newspaper.

"Um… Yes"

"Of course. Take it." He said while tossed away the newspaper at me. I catch it.

"You can have it. I don't need it anymore anyway. I have read it this morning." He added.

"Oh… Thank you, Hisagi fukutaichou". I said while I smiled and bowed to him.

I started to look at the newspaper to find its date. But before I saw the date, I saw something that made me shocked. My eyes widened in surprise. I can't take my eyes off from that picture. A picture of a girl.

A Shinigami.

A BIG picture of myself.

Colorful.

In the FRONT page.

The FIRST page.

With a HUGE title., that said:

**HOT NEWS!**

**SHUNPO GIRL, SHIROSAKI RIN!**

(WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?) I shouted in my mind.

**(WOW! AWESOME, MISTRESS! YOU ARE A CELEBRITY NOW!)**

I stood in silence, zoned out. I stared at the newspaper with delate eyes in disbelieving. I heard Hikari gasped and laughed like a drain in my mind.

I will go crazy.

Someday.

For sure.

"Rin?" Hisagi asked worriedly.

"Rin? Is there something wrong?" He asked again.

I didn't answer him. Neither did I hear him. I still zone out and stared blankly at the newspaper in my hands. He saw my eyes widened, surprised, and zone out for quite a long time. He felt worried so he stand up and went to my place. He took a look at the newspaper and then chuckled slightly.

"So this is why you zoned out, huh? Are you surprised?" he asked in amusement.

"I forgot that you are the head news in this newspaper." he added.

I started to regain my consciousness when I heard that. My mind came back to me from wherever it has gone He paused for a while and then added.

"You have been on the news in the newspaper for several times. Maybe that's why I forgot."

"What… do you…. mean?" I asked him unsurely. He chuckled again after hearing my question.

"I mean…. you appear almost in every newspaper for several days now. You even become hot news for two days in a row in front page."

"What?.... WHAT?" I shouted in disbelieving. He laughed at me this time.

**(What a priceless look!) I heard Hikari burst out laughing.**

Dammit! I will kill her someday!

"Yeah… I still have the newspapers if you want. They have news about you." He said while trying to press his laugh and shoved several newspapers to me.

"This…" I catch the newspapers.

"Just take them and you can have it."

"…. Thank you." I answered in confusion.

"And…. Rin, please continue your work. You can read all the newspaper later." Hisagi fukutaichou said softly with a little hint of authority.

Then he went to his desk to take some more paperwork for me and put it on my desk. He sat back in his chair and began to do his works. I went to my desk and sit down. I do my paperwork in silence. I indulged myself in doing paperwork to forget about that CRAZY NEWSPAPER and ALL ABOUT IT. I completely forgot why I borrow that newspaper in the first place.

I the lunchtime, I went to eat with Hisagi fukutaichou again. From what I saw, there are more people that want to approach me and ask me some information about myself. Maybe that was the effect of newspaper. They are too afraid to approach me, thought, because of Hisagi. Except several people.

As people always said: There are always exception in any kind of situation. That's why live is interesting and unpredictable. (By : Memys)

DAMN THAT NEWSPAPER!!!

It CRUSHED all my hope to life peacefully here.

To keep low profile.

I think.

I really hate newspaper now.

The exceptions are the 3th seat, Asahi Yukihiro, and the 5th seat, Harada Mizuki. Asahi Yukihiro has short white hair with red colored eyes whereas Harada Mizuki has a long straight blue hair and black colored eyes. I knew them for sure because they are high seated officer that I need to work with. From what I knew, they are a close friend of Hisagi in this Division.

Asahi Yukihiro is a guy that love challenge and fight. He hated to be picked up because his eyes color. He looked like about in his early twenty. (I never say that this is his age) Harada Mizuki is a woman that love rumor as much as her live. She is kind, friendly, and full of curiosity. She looks like a high schooler. (Just looks like. She is definitely not a high schooler)

They came to our table and greet us. They ask if they can eat with us or not. Shuuhei happily complied with their request. He let them sit and eat with us. I agreed halfheartedly because I knew their purpose in doing this. They want to get out some information from me. Again. Damn newspaper. I tried to act like I was happy to have them sit with us, which was I think succeed.

And here goes my luck to eat peacefully.

Before they sit, they introduced themselves to me. When I want to introduced myself, Shuuhei introduced me to them. I told them to call me by my first name because I like it better. They happily agreed to it, they also told me to call them by their given name if I don't mind. No one really mind to call or be called by their first name. (For crying out loud, we're not Toushirou or Byakuya. Who cares about name?)

At first they tried to eat in silence and then they began to talk with Shuuhei. They talk about work and something like that. In the middle of talking, they tried to change the subject cleverly. They tried to ask about me and how I work which was answered by Shuuhei proudly. He said that I did a very good job at doing paperwork.

He also added that I did it very fast and it done nicely with almost no mistakes. After some time, they tried to involve me in their conversation to dig out more information. I don't like it and I don't want to answer it. Even so, they are my superior (for now) and it won't be good if I ignored them so I tried my best to answer their question. No matter how I unwillingly to answer.

Shit! These two!

Why can't they leave me alone?

I SWEAR when I go back to my own time I will MAKE SURE to punish them.

That's a promise for myself.

**(Add Shuuhei in list of people to be punished. He made us do his Damn paperwork too much)**

(Ah… Yeah. I almost forgot. I will add it)

Yukihiro tried to challenge me in battle because he heard I was able to won a fight with an arrancar without major injuries. He told me that he want to know my strength. I refused to fight with him. I give him all the reasons I can find to make him give up. He is just too persistent to fight with me. After about 20 reasons, he finally gave up. He also said that if I have spare time or change my mind, he told me to come at him and fight with him. He said he is looking forward to fighting with me if there are some chances.

'As if I will ever give you any chances to fight me.' I thought.

Mizuki really want to know whether all the rumor and news about me is true or not. He bombarded me with many questions. I answered most of them with yes or no because she knew far too much detail of the rumors and news. I didn't really need to explain about the rumors and news to her because she have know most of them. We also don't have so much time to speak. She made a note about what I told her in her note book. I'm not sure what it is for, though.

I tried to quicken my hand and mouth to eat and speak at the same time so I can go away from them early. It was very difficult to speak while I eat. As soon as I have finished eating my lunch, I tried to excuse myself to go back to the office. In the same time, Shuuhei also excused himself from them. It looked like he realized that I felt uncomfortable about their questions.

(Maybe I should think twice to punish him when I go back)

We went back together to the office and resumed our work. After I finish about hundreds of paperwork, Shuuhei take another pile of paperwork and put it to my desk. He told me to finish it. (More paperwork?)

(Maybe I should take back what I just said. I really should punish him)

**(I agree. I am bored from all this Stupid paperwork!!!)**

(Me, too. This is like a never ending circle)

**(Yeah. After we finished a pile of it, there is another pile that needed to be finished. How many are there anyway?)**

(As much as I can see. A mountain. And more if you looked at it more thoroughly)

**(Argh! How long should we do this?)**

(Who knows? I think I will transformed become Toushirou in a near time if I do this too long)

We sighed loudly at that thought in my inner mind. Damn paperwork. What with the never endless circle of paperwork. I wonder if I will survive from all this paperwork before I complete my mission. Sometimes, I wish to burn all of it into dust. It will make more work in the end, though.

What the hell with all this paperwork in Gotei 13 anyway? It doesn't make sense for Shinigamis to do paperwork in the first place. I can picture it very clearly how humans in the living world will BURST OUT LAUGHING at us if they EVER find out that we, Shinigamis, the MIGHTY and FEARED Soul Reapers/ Death Gods, need to worry about PAPERWORK. Paperwork in all of damn things!

It's just way too funny! A laughable fact! I wish and pray with all my heart that living humans will NEVER find out about this embarrassing fact for the rest of their lives. I don't want to be laughed at. That will be very embarrassing.

###

**(o)Must Read Below!(o)**

###

(Memys: "Unfortunately, that's impossible, Karin.")

(Karin: "Why?")

(Memys: "Because BLEACH HAD BEEN PUBLISHED!") I answered cheerfully.

(All shinigamis: "WHAT? WHO PUBLISHED IT?")

(Mamys: "TITE KUBO! So, READERS, if you're HUMAN, LET'S LAUGH WITH ALL YOUR HEART!!! (^v^) *Biggest Laugh*)

(All humans: *all laughing* (^v^) "Shinigami doing paperwork? That's way too FUNNY! And it just doesn't make any sense! (^v^) *still laughing*)

(All shinigamis: *flushed in embarrassment*)

(Memys: "Blame TITE KUBO for it. Don't blame me. HA…HA….HA…. *still laughing*)

(Yamamoto: "ALERT! All shinigamis in Gotei 13, especially captains and vice captain! Go to living world! Use whatever methods to FIND and KILL Tite Kubo. BANKAI him to the most miserable death. And KILL Memys!")

At a place in living world, Tite Kubo sneezed. He waited for his fate without knowing whatever that happened in Soul Society.

(Memys: *still laughing* *realized* "WHAT? But, I didn't do ANYTHING WRONG!")

(All readers: "You're WRONG! VERY WRONG!!!")

(Memys: "Shit! I need to RUN AWAY and HIDE!!! So Good Bye, readers! See you!")

(All Bleach fans: *Pray with all their heart* "Please save Tite Kubo. Just KILL MEMYS!")

In another place and time, Tite Kubo confronts many shinigamis that come to kill him.

(All shinigamis: "We will KILL you by the order of Sotaichou. Die!")

(Tite Kubo: "Wait! Why do you want to kill me? Give me some DAMN explanation first!")

(All shinigamis: "BECAUSE YOU PUBLISHED BLEACH! So DIE!")

(All captains: "BANKAI!")

The fate of Tite Kubo has been decided…..

In her hiding place, Memys is laughing and grinning with all her heart.

Good Bye, Tite Kubo…..

Forever…

At that day, the crying voices of Bleach fans can be heard by people all over the world.

###

**P.S: Anyone can guess who is the publisher of that newspaper? Review! Give me some answer! I know you have something to tell me!**


	7. Truth Behinds the Newspaper!

**Chapter 7 : Truth Behinds the Newspaper!**

_**Karin POV**_

(Memys: "I continue from chapter 6…. If you forgot please read it back.")

_**In Hisagi fukutaichou's office.**_

After I have finished all the paperwork that was given to me, I went out from the office to go to my room. When I went out, many of my 'crazy fans' (that undoubtedly have increased rapidly) were waiting for me outside. There were a large bunch of them. I shunpo-ed with the best of my ability to get away from them. I used the most advanced shunpo.

I definitely did it very fast. It was about ten times faster than my usual 'act' shunpo. Most likely, they could only see a blur of my shadow, or even nothing when I shunpo. I saw their shocked and confused face. They couldn't even see where I shunpo-ed away. I didn't really care anymore even if they saw how good I was at shunpo.

With a slow pace shunpo, which I thought was pretty slow, they still made rumor about me and a stupid nickname. What's the difference if I let them see the real shunpo? It has become news and caught unwanted attention anyway. I have been hot news in the newspaper. HOT NEWS! They called me as Shunpo Girl. I really hate this name. Why should they given me this kind of cute and girlish nickname? I'm not Yuzu, for goodness's sake.

In short time, I have arrived at my room. I also brought back the newspapers that given to me by Shuuhei. I went to the bathroom to take a bath. After I took a bath and changed my clothes, I went out from my room with the newspapers and shunpo-ed away through my room's window to 10th Division. This time I shunpo-ed with lower speed because I didn't saw any of my 'follower'. They would never think that I didn't go out from my door, but from my bedroom's window. I thought they were still waiting for me to come out in my room's door.

In the middle of my way to 10th Division, I took a route to 9th Division dining room first to order some onigiri (rice balls). I brought the onigiri with me to 10th Division. I shunpo-ed, jumped up and sat down at that roof like yesterday. I planned to wait for Toushirou here. I started to read one of newspaper in my hand. I read today newspaper. The first thing I wanted to know is the date so I tried to ignore my picture and news at the front page which proved very difficult to do. I found out the date immediately. I realized there was about 15 years difference from my own time. Fifteen years in the past.

**(15 years?)**

(Yeah. Just like my age when I died) I sighed.

**(*chuckle* What a coincidence! Maybe, it's fate.)**

(Don't talk bullshit, Hikari! You know I don't like them. And it's not a good thing to be the same with the day I died.)

**(But that's true, isn't it! Like, you met Toushirou and saved him in the first day you come here. Then you met him again in this place. It's kind of romantic, isn't it?) **

(Just drop it out, Hikari! I don't like romantic things. I'm not Yuzu. Just focus on our mission.)

**(But you don't hate them, either. You want to talk with him again, aren't you? Because you're waiting for him now even though he never said that he will come.) Hikari stated the-matter-of-factly.**

(I can do all I want! I don't have anything better to do after all.)

**(Yeah..yeah…. Reason. You just miss your boyfriend too much) She said teasingly.**

(*a vein poped in my head* Just drop the teasing and get back to our main point) I shouted at her in my mind.

**(Alright… Alright…. Don't get mad, mistress)**

(Let's discuss this…. When is Winter War anyway?)

**(Why do you ask? Do you forget?)**

(No. I only want to ask and confirm because I don't want to be involved in it.)

**(I assured you that we are not around that time. From this date, I can tell that the Great Winter War has been ended about one year ago in this time)**

(Oh… )

**(Umm… Karin, I think we better think about this later.)**

(Why?)

**(Because I have been curious at the newspapers for quite a long time. Can we read it first?)**

(Hm….Okay. Let's read the newspaper.) I said after thinking for a while.

I started to read from the front page. I wanted to read the news about myself because I was very curious about what was written there. In the first page, there was my picture, a girl with black hair that has been tied to ponytail. I began to read silently in my mind. The news that written in newspaper was:

**HOT NEWS!**

**SHUNPO GIRL! SHIROSAKI RIN!**

Shirosaki Rin, a cute girl that have a beautiful jet-black hair and onyx eyes.

(What? Wait! Cute?)

**(Mistress, can you be silent and continue to read? You just read the first sentence and you're complaining already.)**

(But they write cute here! CUTE!)

**(Cute is a compliment, mistress.)**

(But I don't like being called cute. It's girlish!)

**(Yeah, I know you don't like it) she smirked and added (Except if Toushirou is the one that call you that)**

I flushed slightly. I didn't know what should I said to her. Damn it! She just knew too much.

**(I am your zanpakutou after all.) She said a little amused**

**(I know you better than anyone else, Karin.)**

(Fine! I will continue)

I felt like I saw she smirked in triumph and then I continued to read. She is promoted from an unseated officer to 15th seat officer because of her achievement several days ago in the attack in Seireitei. For more detailed information, you can read our news in the other days. As you may have knows, they're many shinigamis that want to know the truth from the girl, Shirosaki Rin, herself. We know that she is a nice and friendly girl because she tried to answer all our question in our first attempt to ask her about that.

(What? There are shinigamis that worked for this newspaper that asked me yesterday?)

**(Maybe. It looks like there are some of them)**

(And I don't know?) I sighed.

I resume my reading. But after so many questions, she looks like she feed up with all our question so she fled from us using shunpo. We try again to apeak to her, but she didn't want to speak with us and always shunpo-ed away. None of us is able to catch her and ask her about the truth. We failed at every attempt to catch her when she shunpo. 

It was not too fast at first, but if we almost catch her, she shunpo-ed faster and faster. Even after we bribed, ahem, we mean asked for help from several high seated officers in 9th Division that good at shunpo, we still can't catch her. From what we witnesses, she is very good at shunpo and very fast. Many shinigamis has witness it so they started to call her as Shunpo Girl. 

From what we heard and saw, she didn't has any boyfriend. She was a potential girlfriend for you whose don't have any girlfriend.

(Boyfriend? Girlfriend?)

**(Yes, it is read as boy-friend and girl-friend) she said in a sing song stone.**

(What the HECK with this newspaper? Why should they care about my love life?)

**(Who knows?)**

(Something is VERY WRONG in this newspaper. Why they care if I have boyfriend or not?)

**She totally ignored my statement and said (Just read the rest. I think we will know)**

(Fine)

I sighed and continued to read. There are several reasons for that. Firstly, she has a very good shunpo ability so she must has potential to raised into higher seated officer in near time. Beside, she is a polite and nice girl. Not to mention she is very cute. She has a very beautiful jet-black hair and onyx eyes that can make every man fall in love.

(What? Make every man fall in love?)

**(*chuckle* From what was written here, you're INDEED a very potential GIRLFRIEND, mistress!) She said cheerfully and teasingly. I felt I saw a wide grin in her face.**

(SHUT UP!)

**(Oh… and they say you're VERY CUTE, too!)**

(SHUT UP, Hikari! OR I WON'T READ IT ANYMORE!) I said threateningly

She pouted and I resumed my reading. When we asked one of the officer, he told us that she also very good at doing paperwork. The man who told us is Umesada Toshimori, the 20th seat. He said "Man, Rin-san is able to finish a pile of paperwork that took me one day to finish, in less than one hour. She is amazing! And Hisagi fukutaichou even told her to help him from tomorrow in his office."

(WHAT? HE BETRAYED ME!)

**(Betrayed what? He just gave some information to journalist)**

I totally ignored her and cursed him in my mind. I made a mental note to add him in the list to be punished. I was angry now. Very… very angry.

**(Can we continue to read?)**

(NO! I HATE this newspaper! It made me SO MAD!)

**(But..) she whined at me.**

(No buts! Who is the publisher? I will KILL them!)

What the HELL with this newspaper anyway?

Something was VERY WRONG about it. VERY WRONG!

Stupid, Damn newspaper.

I tried to find the name of the publisher very eagerly. In a short time, I have found it. I read it. 'NO WAY IN THE HELL! This is IMPOSSIBLE!' I shouted in my mind. I was taken aback and extremely shocked for what I have found out. My eyes widened. My jaw clenched. My mouth opened. I was speechless.

I was shaking. It looks like the world has been ended for me. I was in utter denial for whatever I just read and saw. I couldn't believe my own eyes. 'Oh, Kami-sama, is this your test for me? This is just far too much for me to handle.'

(….. **I agree… It's just… too… scary. ) I thought I saw she shivered when she said that.**

I didn't respond. I heard her, but my mind still in other place. I still too focused at what I just read. I read it again and again. And yet, I still couldn't believe my eyes. 'I must be wrong. It's just not right. It can't be. This……'

**(Please snap out of it, mistress. Mistress! Karin! KARIN!)**

'This is impossible. Kami-sama, please tell me that I was wrong. God! Goddess! Angel! Demon! Ghost! Spirit King! Tite Kubo-sama! Whoever! Help me!' I shouted in my mind, hoped, and prayed with all my heart.

**(KARIN! KARIN! JUST SNAP OUT OF IT!) She shouted louder and louder, worriedly.**

I finally started to snap out of it after I heard her voice this time. Her voice is full of worry. My body was trembling, but I tried to make a conversation with Hikari in my mind.

(Hikari, I'm…fine. I heard you…) I said slowly.

**(Really, Karin?) She paused (Thanks, God. You're fine.)**

(Is this really the fact? I really hope that I am dreaming…. A very…very long dream) I said while stared blankly at the newspaper, still trying to find some hope that I was dreaming.

**(I hope, too. Unfortunately, this is the fact.) She answered with sad tone.**

(I wish I will never hear or see that name again. I really hope.)

**(And so I am, Karin.) She said gently and soothingly to calm me down.**

Then, we became quiet and tried to calm ourselves down. We waited until we calm down fully and started to speak again.

(This is read as S.W.A, right?)

**(Yeah…. S.W.A aka Shinigami Women's Association)**

We shivered again when Hikari mentioned that name. The name that I have been trying to forget for years, trying to stay as far as I can from them, and trying to NEVER, EVER involved again. I still remember VERY CLEARLY about what happened at that time, the time I get into their bad side. The most horrible days in my life that made me traumatic until today. The time I will NEVER, EVER wish to recall.

The day FEARS engraved deeply into my whole body. It lasted for a month… Their revenge to me. Just because one mistake that made me get into their bad side. My live became more than a living hell. Not even my brother, Toushirou, or other captains can help me. Day by day was like a torture for me. I hope and pray with all my heart that I can forget it. It has been years, almost a decade and I still can't forget.

From that day onwards, I kept it in my mind, deeply, an unwritten rules to NEVER, EVER get into their bad side, again. NEVER. For I loved my live, dearly, very dearly. The Shinigami Women's Assosiation is just far too scary, powerful, and formidable enemy to handle. Even Yamamoto soutaichou tried to stay as far as he can from them.

After I accepted that fact, everything started to make sense. That's why there was something that was VERY WRONG about this newspaper. Yep. They just loved to spread rumors, poke their nose into other people love live, and add comment. I finally realized that this was the famous RUMOR NEWSPAPER that made and published by them. Again, I tried not to mention their name anymore, afraid something might happen if I did.

**(Mistress, are you still want to ….kill…..them?) She said the last part slowly, scared if someone heard it, even though we speak in our inner mind.**

(No…no….no… I won't…. I won't….I won't….No…No….) I said it with a shaking voice. I was chanting it like a magic over and over again.

**(Calm down, Karin. Please… I heard you.) she said softly, tried to calm me down. (Sorry for bringing that up.)**

I tried to calm down myself by brought my knees to my chest and hugged my own body to stop my body from shaking and trembling. I tried to clear my mind from unwanted memories of my traumatic days that caused by them. I stayed like that for quite a long time. Then Hikari started to speak again, unsurely.

**(Should…. We…. Started… to read again?)**

(I…)

**(It's fine if you don't want to)**

(No… I will continue to read.)

I read the rest of the news and started to read other newspapers. I felt hungry so I began to eat my onigiri one by one while I was reading. There were really nothing important. As Shuuhei told me, there were several news about me as Shirosaki Rin. Some about my nicknames, my appearance, my zanpakutou, the last captain meeting, rumors about me, and etc. I also saw news about arrancar attack and mysterious shinigami (me) that wear a white haori with number nine in the back.

There was no much information about this shinigami in the newspaper. It's just written that this shinigami was a powerful shinigami with black zanpakutou that had silver hilt. They wrote that no one know this shinigami gender or identity. They wrote several nicknames for this mysterious shinigami. And so on.

**(He hasn't come, huh?)**

(Who?)

**(Wait! Karin… Don't tell me you forget.)**

(Forget what?)

**(Him! Toushirou!)**

(Oh…)

**Hikari sighed and said (After that shocking information, it can't be helped if you forget)**

(…)

**(You came here to wait for him, right?)**

(Yeah…)

**(I think he won't come today)**

(Maybe… For him in this time, I am a stranger after all.) I said sadly.

**(Should we go back?)**

(No..)

**(Why?)**

(I said I will be waiting for him. So I will wait)

**(But, it has been so late. It almost midnight)**

(I say I will wait so I will wait until he come.) I said stubbornly.

**I saw Hikari sighed and agreed with me reluctantly.(Fine! We'll wait.)**

(Thanks)

**(Still….I don't think he will come)**

(He will….)

**(Are you sure?)**

(…)

**(What will you do if he don't come?)**

(I will wait here again tomorrow until he come)

**(If not..?)**

(Then I will wait again another day)

**(You're way to stubborn)**

(Hm… I'm a Kurosaki after all.)

**(Yeah…yeah….)**

I lied down in the roof. I was staring at the sky, while waiting for him to come. They're always beautiful, the moon and the stars. I yawned and felt sleepy. Shortly after, I felt asleep in the rooftop at the 10th Division.

###

_**In Tenth Division captain's office**_

_**In the afternoon**_

_**Toushirou POV**_

It has been 04.00 pm and there were still so much paperwork that I needed to do. I sighed and wondered when it will be ended. I have done too much this DAMN paperwork! I didn't saw other captains do this much paperwork. They didn't even do one third of all my paperwork that I had to do since Aizen betrayal. They dumped all of other Division's paperwork that has lost their captains to me.

'Damn it! It's just too unfair! Why I am the only one that stuck in this? I don't mind if it's Hinamori's paperwork, but why should I do other Division's paperwork? I have got too much paperwork to do and they still want to add it?' I complained in my heart and frowned.

I checked, wrote, and signed one by one my paperwork. I didn't know how long time has passed, but then I realized that the room darkened. I took a look at my surrounding and saw the sun began to set. I walked to the wall to turn on light. (A/N: (1)) I needed to finish as much as paperwork I can for today and I won't be able to do it without a light.

**(Sunset? I wonder if she is really waiting for you in that place.)**

(You mean Shirosaki?)

**(Yes, who else?)**

(I don't think she will wait)

**(Why?)**

(….We're stranger)

**(Maybe. But you can become friend.)**

(Friend?)

**(Yeah. Even a girlfriend.)**

(Girl…. WHAT? GIRLFRIEND?)

**(Yeah… Girlfriend.) Hyourinmaru smirked.**

(Don't MAKE FUN OF ME, HYOURINMARU!) A vein popped in my head.

**(She is clearly hitting on you, you know?)**

(She is not!)

**(Why else she told you that yesterday?)**

(She maybe just wants to talk.)

**(Talk? I don't think so. She is hitting on you)**

(She is not!)

**(She is. You just can't see it)**

(Just drop it already! I need to do my work now.)

**(Fine… but I think she is waiting for you in this time. You should go now to have some fun)**

(Shut up!)

**(You need some fun in live, you know!)**

(Just… SHUT UP!) More veins popped in my head.

Hyourinmaru sighed and became silent. Then I walked back to my seat and continued to do paperwork. I tried to forget about our conversation about that girl. I needed concentration to do paperwork. After some times, my fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku came. She brought some food.

"Taichou, you shouldn't forget to eat some food. Here!" She said while gave a tray of food.

I ate all of it and gave her back the tray. "Thank you."

She smiled and said "It's fine, taichou! You should get some rest. You work too much."

"Then who will do all this paperwork, Matsumoto? You?" I retorted

"Ehh… No, Taichou…Um… I should go now. Bye!" She said and then shunpo-ed outside the office.

I continued to do my paperwork again after my stomach full. After several hours, Hyourinmaru began to talk again.

**(That girl is waiting for you)**

(She won't)

**(Poor girl….)**

(What do you mean?)

**(She bravely tried to talk with you and you just ignored her like that)**

(I never said I will go)

**(You didn't say no, either)**

(I have more important thing to do now)

**(Just DAMN paperwork. You need to leave them and go have some fun)**

(They are important and it's my duty to do paperwork)

**(You'll regret this, master)**

I didn't think that girl, Shirosaki Rin, was waiting for me in that place like that Hyourinmaru told me. It's annoying that Hyourinmaru tried to make me leave my paperwork just for one girl. I never said I will go and meet her anyway so why should I care. It's her own fault if she kept waiting for me.

**(But you never said no, master, so it's your fault)**

(My fault?)

**(Yes, you give her false hope)**

(No, I am not)

**(You are)**

I didn't give him any answer because I was sick of this discussion. He tried to bring this up every time I tried to forget about this girl. I needed to do my paperwork and finished it, not thinking about some random girl.

(Shut up, Hyourinmaru! Just let me finished my paperwork first. We'll talk later.)

**(But it will be too late)**

(Too late for what? We can talk anytime)

**(The poor girl maybe will wait for a long time and you'll never show up)**

(Who cares?)

**(That's cruel, master! You should check her later)**

I sighed in defeat and said (Fine! I will check her later so just shut up!)

I continued to do my work until past midnight. I felt very sleepy so I yawned. I have finished so much paperwork today, but there is still mountain of unfinished paperwork in my in office. I needed to go and check this Shirosaki girl, first, before I went back to my bedroom to sleep or my zanpakutou's spirit will start to annoy me again.

**(I haven't said anything, master, and I haven't remind you about her)**

(You told me to check her before)

**(That's several hours ago and I thought you'll forget)**

(Whatever. I will just checked her and go back to sleep. However, I don't think she will be waiting for me until this late)

**(She will. I have that feeling)**

I shunpo-ed away from my office to that place, that rooftop. When I went near the roof, I didn't see anyone in that roof, so I told Hyourinmaru;

(See. No one here)

**(There is. Try to feel her reiatsu and go to check that roof)**

I tried to felt her reiatsu and to my surprise, I really found her reiatsu in the roof. I shunpo-ed and jumped to the roof. I saw a sleeping figure there and several newspapers. I went near her and found her lied down and slept in the roof. I ignored all of that newspaper because I knew what kind of newspaper they were with one glance. They were newspapers that Matsumoto always carried around and read. Shinigami Women's Assosiation's newspapers.

**(She is really here)**

(Hn…)

**(Poor girl… Waiting too long until felt asleep)**

(…. She is sleeping. Should I wake her up?)

**(You better not. I think we should let her sleep.)**

(So what should we do now?)

Hyourinmaru and I were thinking about what should we do to the girl. We thought for some time then I felt like I saw an evil grin in Hyourinmaru face. It looked like he has some evil plan in his mind and he began to talk to me.

**(Master, how about we bring her home?)**

(WHAT? I felt very surprised by what he suggested to me. I folded my arms in my chest and frowned. (Are you crazy, Hyourinmaru?)

**(No. I think that's the most logical answer)**

(Why?)

**(As you can see, in this kind of condition, we have several options. One, leave her alone in this place and pretend that you didn't know. But I think it'll be too cruel to leave a girl alone in this place. She maybe will catch a cold if we leave her.)**

(Uh..huh..)

**(Two, we can bring her back to her room. We just need to sneak in to her room using shunpo. We can take the key to her room by search throughout her body. Of course if you take this option, you will the one that do it, master. Search throughout her body because we don't know where she put her room's key. It will be fun.) He said teasingly while grinning.**

I blushed several shades of red and growled (Don't put it like that! You pervert dragon! I won't do it.)

**(Oh… What a pity. And this is a good chance, too.) He sulked.**

(Forget it and go on!)

**(Hm… Okay. Three, as I told you before, bring her to our room and leave her sleep in your spare futon.)**

(That's not a good option either)

**(Why? You have enough space to let her sleep in your room) He asked with faking innocent voice.**

(Why? You know what I mean. Don't play dumb!)

**(I didn't know what you mean)**

(Do you think I didn't see your evil grin when you suggest me that? I don't know what are you planning, but don't ever think I will play along.)

**He sighed and pouted (That's suck!)**

(You must be had other good suggestions. Don't pretend to be stupid! Just tell me!) I commanded him.

**I think he felt a little disappointed. Then he sighed and answered. (You can just give her your haori to cover her body and leave her here. I think it should be enough to keep her body warm from the cold wind that blowing) He grumbled**

(Okay… that's a better option)

I did as Hyourinmaru told me, I took off my haori and put it on top of her body. I cover her body with my haori and then shunpo-ed away. Before I shunpo-ed away, I took one last glance at her and said silent 'Good night!' in my mind. Unknowingly to me, Hyourinmaru smirked in my mind at that time.

I shunpo-ed as soon as possible to my room to get some sleep. I took out a futon from my closet and placed it on the floor. I also took out a blanket. I lied down at the futon and placed the blanket to cover my body. Then I realized something and I sat down.

(HYOURINMARU!) I shouted in my mind

**(What, master?) He asked with faking innocent voice**

(YOU… You know, right?) I asked threateningly

**(Know what?)**

(You know that I can just take some blanket from my room and lend it to her., but why should you told me to lend her my haori?)

**(What do you mean?) he said still with faking innocent voice.**

(YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!) I shouted again in annoyance.

**(Alright…. Master. Calm down. I admit it. I just want to meet her again. She will give back your haori in several days and we can talk to her again. It will be fun.)**

(HYOURINMARU!) I said in angry voice.

**(You still have many spare haori, master.)**

(That's not the point! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!)

**He grumbled and said (Uh..huh…Okay…. I won't do it again)**

I sighed loudly and cursed myself for being so stupid and fooled by my own zanpakutou's spirit evil plan. I didn't know if he really meant what he said or not and then I heard him mumbled 'Maybe…' 'He is definitely didn't mean what he said for sure' I thought. I didn't push this matter further, though, because I didn't want any more argument and I felt tired and sleepy. I lied down at my futon and felt into deep slumber.

(o0o)

(Memys:*Sigh* "I no longer have any ideas how to continue this without make it boring. I will have many other things to do, so don't expect me to update next chapter soon.")

**Author Note:**

I think there are light, electronic devices, and electricity in Seireitei. They are provided by 12th Division. Why? Because if there are no electricity and electronic devices, how 12th Division can work and do their experiment? And I have saw soul pager and big monitor in Bleach manga and anime so I highly doubt that there are no electricity and electronic devices there


	8. Meeting and Hougyoku

**Chapter 8 : Meeting and Hougyoku**

(Memys: "Okay! For you that love serious stuff, be grateful! (^v^) I finally write some serious stuff! This should be able to fill all your curiosity about the real situation. Actually I don't like this chapter, except the extra story.)

Today: **06-May-2010**

(Memys: *sparkling eyes* "Anyone know what today is? Think about it while read this chapter, ok?")

**Karin POV**

I heard beautiful warble of birds that signify the morning had come. I slowly opened my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw clear blue skies. I puzzled and sat up. 'Where am I? Why am I here?' I asked myself. Then I look at my surrounding. I saw a white looking thing that covered my body fell down. 'This? A haori? Is it my haori?'

When I put close attention at that haori, I saw a number ten that written in kanji in its back. 'This is Toushirou's?' I asked myself. I thought back at the event that occurred last night. 'Oh… right. He came, huh?.' I smiled a little at that thought. I clutched tightly at his haori in my chest. Try to feel him at my side.

'He should come earlier before I felt asleep. He made me waited so damn long and he didn't even wake me up. Yeah. How thoughtful of him?' I thought a little angry and sighed. 'It's my fault, anyway. I should know better that I am a stranger for him. At least he left his haori to cover my body or I most likely will sick because of cool breeze.'

**(You should take care of yourself better, Karin.)**

(I know, Hikari! I just fell asleep)

**(We should go now.)**

(Where?)

**(To work)**

(Eh..? Work?)

'Dammit! I definitely forgot! I should go back now to my room.' I shunpo-ed to my bedroom as soon as I can. I took a bath and changed my clothes. I put the haori in my laundry basket. 'I'll wash it tonight and give it back to him tomorrow.' I looked at the clock in my room and saw it had been 09:37. 'Holy Shit! I'll definitely late!' I shunpo-ed with my best ability to Hisagi fukutaichou's office, passed many shinigamis that surprised by my speed and why I was in such hurry. As usual, I ignored all of them. When I arrived in front of the office, I knocked the door.

"Come in." A voice came out from the office. I recognized it as Shuuhei's voice. I opened the door and went into the office.

I immediately bowed to him and said "I'm sorry, Hisagi-fukutaichou. I'm late, today!"

I heard he sighed a little and then said, "That's fine. You must have your reason."

"I'm sorry. I overslept." I answered honestly.

"Oh… then… can you begin to do your work now?" He asked.

"Ah… Yes, I can." I replied with a nervous smile.

I began to miss my day as a taichou. I didn't need to worry if I came late at that time because I was the most powerful one in my Division. No one dare to scold me, a taichou, if I was late. I walked to my desk and sat down in my seat. Suddenly, I heard a loud sound. My stomach was growling. I just remembered that I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Yep. In short, I was hungry. When Shuuhei heard that, he half-chuckled and I blushed at that. It made my face almost become a crimson red. It was very embarrassing, indeed.

"You should go and have a breakfast." he spoke to me softly, still chuckled slightly.

I was a little surprised "Eh? Is that really alright, Hisagi fukutaichou?" I asked him back.

"It's fine. You must be really hungry. Just come back quickly, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you." I answered with a carefree smile.

I shunpo-ed to the 9th Division dinning room with normal shunpo. I ordered some food and began to eat my breakfast at a table. There were very few shinigamis in this place. That must be because they have gone to work. When I finished eaten my breakfast, I shunpo-ed to the office and began to that damn paperwork again. I wondered how long I still need to do this. This mountain of paperwork just never left me alone. Not now, not in the future.

Sigh….

This will be a very long day……

**Toushirou POV**

In the morning, about 09:55 am, I was doing my paperwork as usual in my office. I saw a hell butterfly fly into my office through the window. I stopped working and raised my hand to reach the hell butterfly.

"There will be a meeting today in half hour. All captains and vice captains is expected to be in meeting room. Thank you" that was the message that delivered by hell butterfly to me.

'Meeting?' Yeah. The meeting has become more frequently now since the surprised attack in Seireitei. We assumed that there were many arrancars that have been escaped and maybe they will came back to attack Seireitei again. The meeting was also attended by vice captain, which was very unusual. This signify that the situation were very serious. I went outside my room and tried to find my fukutaichou reiatsu. I found her immediately. I felt her reiatsu. She was near my office. I shunpo-ed to her place and yelled.

"Matsumoto!"

"Ah… Taichou? What are you doing here?"

"The captain meeting."

"Oh… that? Then should we go now taichou?"

"Hn…"I nodded slightly.

"Okay. Let's go!" she said cheerfully.

We shunpo-ed to the meeting room and went inside after we announced ourselves. We sat at our respected place. We waited for a while until every captains and vice captains went inside.

It will be a very long meeting….

"It looks like all captains and vice captains are present. We can start the meeting now. Soi Fon taichou, please begin." Command Yamamoto soutaichou.

"Yes, Yamamoto soutaichou. From our search in Seireitei and Rukongai, we concluded that all the remaining arrancars had escaped to Hueco Mundo with Garganta. There were a huge number of them that had escaped. They left Soul Society when we battled with other hollows and arrancars. I assumed that they went to Hueco Mundo in order to form more powerful army to attack Seireitei."

"You may be right, Soi Fon taichou. We should be cautious." Said Kuchiki Byakuya.

"It will be more difficult if they form a more powerful army." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Heh… You didn't get any important information, don't you, Soi Fon taichou? All of us already knew that many enemies fled from Seireitei." Said Kurotsuchi Mayuri harshly.

Soi Fon sent him her deathly glare and asked, "How about you, Kurotsuchi-taichou? I heard you take a VERY LONG time in your research of the black hole and the arrancars that attack the Seireitei. Have you found something?"

"It isn't my fault if that take a long time. My main computer and half of my main facility have been destroyed. That took me a long time to repair. I lost all my important data. I had back up some of them, but it will take me several months to completely back up all data. How do you expect me to do experiment without proper tools and data?" Kurotsuchi Mayuri retorted.

"What have you found out, Kurotsuchi taichou? Tell us." Yamamoto ordered.

"I found out that there were several arrancars like the one Hitsugaya taichou and Matsumoto fukutaichou have faced have a number tattooed in their body."

"Tattoo!?" several captains and vice captains asked in surprised.

"Do you mean they are remnants of Aizen troop?" asked Unohana Retsu.

"Are they Espada? Numeros?"

"Haven't all of them died in the Great Winter War?"

Kurotsuchi Mayuri ignored their rudeness and questions, continued. "Their number is two digits so I am sure that there are no Espada between them. All dead enemies that I had recovered so far were Numeros, normal arrancars, and hollows. From my research, all Numeros that I had recovered so far were mostly former Vasto Lorde and several Adjuchas."

"That's impossible!"

"Vasto Lorde? But they were just Numeros, right?"

"It can't be! Even at the Winter War, most of the Numeros were former Adjucha or Gillian."

"Are you sure, Kurotsuchi taichou? Shouldn't most of them were former Gillian and Adjucha?"

He sent them dislike look. "Are you accused me for being wrong? From my research and data, I found out that all the Numeros that I have recovered so far about ten of them, mostly were Vasto Lorde. There is only two Adjuchas which are number 21 and 65."

"But… it can't be. Number 21 and 65 Numeros are former Adjuchas? And other Numeros that we have fought were Vasto Lorde? Shouldn't be there are some Gillian?"

"So that why they are so strong."

"Aren't Vasto Lorde arrancar should be very rare? There is even a former Gillian arrancar in Aizen's Espada, such as Aaroniero Arruruerie."

"WOW! I WANT TO FIGHT THEM!" Kenpachi shouted.

"No wonder it was very difficult to fight with them even after I used my bankai." I stated.

**(Yeah. You almost die, too. She saved you. Rin is such a nice girl)**

(Rin? Since when you call her that?)

**(I can call her whatever I want, master. Are you jealous?) Hyourinmaru chuckled slightly (I think she won't mind if you call her that. She'll be happy. I can't wait to see her again.)**

I answered him with a pure silence. I didn't want to think anything about whatever that he just said. He became more and more annoying since that girl come.

While ignoring their questions, Kurotsuchi Mayuri said "Only the normal arrancars were Gillian and some of them were Adjuchas. I assume that they must be the remnants of Aizen troops because I don't see Espada between them. I don't know what their main objective is, but I am not interested to make them become experiment material. I have done enough experiment in the Winter War."

"Vasto Lorde? No wonder we have difficulty in battle with them. How about the black holes, Kurotsuchi taichou?" asked Yamamoto.

"As far as our research went, we can't find even the tiniest information about the black holes. It's like the black holes appeared from nothingness and disappeared without any trace. I assume that this was just a portal like Garganta or Senkaimon. Unfortunately, I don't know where that hole connected to."

"A portal, huh?"

"I wondered where they come from. Is it Hueco Mundo?"

"Then Kuchiki taichou, how about your investigation?" asked Yamamoto.

"About the unknown shinigami, we didn't find anything important except this fact. The Gatekeeper and Rukongai resident gave us information that they never saw this Shinigami went out from Seireitei in the middle of attack. I assume that this shinigami must be hid himself/herself in Seireitei. We didn't find other information regarding this shinigami's identity." Kuchiki Byakuya reported.

"Hide? Are you sure?"

"Then we should make investigation regarding this matter in Seireitei." I suggested.

"Should we investigate this to noble houses, Yamamoto soutaichou?" asked Soi Fon.

"I don't think we need to. This shinigami is most likely hide in Gotei 13." Stated Yamamoto calmly.

"What made you think so, Yamamoto soutaichou?" asked Ukitake Juushirou.

"It will be very difficult for this shinigami to hide in one of noble house because of their house security, except this shinigami has some connection with them. Even so, I have confidence that the nobles won't make enemies with us Gotei 13 by hide a wanted shinigami. And Gotei 13 will be a perfect hiding place with many shinigamis here. This shinigami can mingle himself/herself in this place easily." Explained Yamamoto.

"That's reasonable." Said Kira Izuru

"Is that mean this shinigami is in 9th Division? This shinigami wear Ninth Division captain haori, right?" asked Hinamori Momo.

"Yeah that maybe true, but it will be very stupid if this shinigami hide in 9th Division. It will make us find her/him easily." Said Kyouraku Shunsui lazily with a smile.

"That's right. We need to search to other divisions, too." I stated.

"I don't believe this shinigami hide in my Division. We have suspected her/him to have connection with my division. It will be plainly stupid if she/he hide in my Division." Stated Hisagi Shuuhei.

Whereas in her office, the stupid shinigami that mentioned in the meeting sneezed thrice. 'Have I catch a cold? This must be because I slept in that place last night' she thought.

"Even so, no one can remember one by one their Division's members' face. There are too many of them, hundreds of shinigamis each Division. Besides, our members changed every year. Some of them died, transferred, and even replaced by new faces that just graduated from Shinigami Academy." Said Unohana Retsu

**(Master, the meeting is too long.)**

(Hn…)

**(I can't stand it! Can I drop the temperature here so the meeting will end?)**

(NO! They will blame me for that!) I shouted in my mind.

**(But…)**

(If you can raise the temperature in this room, I will allow you.)

**(Too bad. You know I can't)**

I sighed very slightly. (And I think I will be able to blame Yamamoto soutaichou if you can do it.)

**(You know, I am an ice elemental and his zanpakutou is fire elemental. We're very different and certainly our power is opposite. How can you tell me to do that?)**

(I know… It's just a mere wish)

**(Yeah and I wish you'll be nicer to that girl)**

(Can you shut up about her?)

**(I just like to talk about her. She is kind of cute, isn't she? Master, I just worried about you. I don't want you to have no love life what-so-ever for the rest of your life. I am afraid if you'll be single forever. Poor….) Hyourinmaru blabbered.**

Click!

That did it.

Several veins popped in my head. A big angry mark appeared. I really pissed out now. I yelled at him with all my might. (JUST SHUT UP! HYOURINMARU!)

The room's temperature was dropped by 5 degrees. I tried to calm myself and the temperature became normal. Some of the captains looked at me for a while when the temperature was dropped. When the temperature went back to normal, they wondered about what happened. They thought it was their imagination.

Silence fell between us. It looked like he knew that he better off not saying anything in the mean time. Why should he care of my love life anyway? That is unnecessary thing. Who cares about that? I never have a girlfriend, so what? I don't need them. I tried to pay attention to my love li….. What? I mean…. The meeting. Yes. The meeting. That stupid dragon has made me thing the wrong thing.

"Kurotsuchi taichou, I think you have all data of Shinigamis in every Division. Can you give us that data? We need to find the suspect as soon as possible." Asked Soi Fon knowingly.

"Don't make me mention it again, Soi Fon taichou. All of my data have been lost and it will take few months to back up all of it to my new main computer. I can't give you any data soon." Kurotsuchi Mayuri retorted.

"So what should we do? Without the data it will be difficult to find the suspect." Said Ise Nanao.

"Should we ask one by one our Division's members?" asked Komamura Sajin.

"No, Komamura taichou. It will take a very long time and that shinigami most likely will find out that we try to find him/her. It will cause this shinigami to hide in other place and it will be harder to find this mysterious shinigami. I believe we can let Soi Fon taichou to gather important data about the possible suspect. Can you do it, Soi Fon taichou?"

"I will do it like your order, Yamamoto soutaichou." Answered Soi Fon.

"And just in case, I think we should asked the nobles in Seireitei about this shinigami, but don't barge in to their residence. We surely don't want nobles to wrench their anger toward us because we barged into their house without permission. Can I left this to you, Kuchiki taichou?" ordered Yamamoto.

"Leave it to me, Yamamoto soutaichou." Answered Kuchiki Byakuya.

"How about your condition, Ukitake taichou?" asked Yamamoto soutaichou.

"I never felt better than this in centuries, Yamamoto soutaichou." Answered Ukitake Juushirou politely with a warm smile.

"That's good. Is that true that you are cured?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes, that's right, Yamamoto soutaichou. That's what Unohana taichou told me after further examination. I have fully cured." Answered Ukitake happily.

"Is that really true?"

"Amazing!"

"That's good for you, Ukitake taichou."

"I'm glad to hear that, Ukitake taichou." I said.

I heard many more words of congratulation towards Ukitake after we heard that his illness has been cured. He was the most beloved captain in Gotei 13 after all. It's no wonder that all of fellow captains and vice captains were happy to hear that. It looked like Kyouraku taichou, Kotetsu fukutaichou, and Unohana taichou already knew, though.

"That girl, Shirosaki Rin's zanpakutou is very amazing indeed. She fully cured Ukitake taichou illness, one which I can't cure even after spent several hundred years to treat it." Said Unohana Retsu.

**(Yes, it's very powerful. I want to see her zanpakutou spirit.)**

(Why?)

**(Nothing. Just curious, master)**

"His zanpakutou is exceptionally powerful healing zanpakutou. But I wonder, why no one know about her zanpakutou until now?" said Kira Izuru.

"Maybe she rarely used it so no one knew about her zanpakutou." said Kuchiki Byakuya.

"I think she must just achieve her Shikai after she is in my Division. That's why she is not placed in 4th Division. She maybe hasn't achieved her Shikai yet in Shinigami academy." Hisagi Shuuhei stated his deduction.

"That may be true. If she has achieved her Shikai in academy, many people should know her zanpakutou is healing type zanpakutou. She must have been placed in 4th Division in the first place. But withour the data about her, I can't confirm it." Said Unohana taichou with her usual creepy smile.

"Yamamoto soutaichou, do you think this girl has any connection with the mysterious Shinigami?" asked Soi Fon.

"Why do you think like that Soi Fon taichou?" asked Yamamoto.

"Firstly, she has incredible fighting ability for a former unseated officer. She won over a fight with arrancar have proved that. A normal unseated officer should be killed in an instant if they fight with an arrancar. Secondly, she has a powerful healing zanpakutou that we have never heard of. Thirdly, she has amazing skill at Shunpo. Fourthly, she is placed in 9th Division that we have suspected have some connection with that mysterious Shinigami. I suspect she must be at least has some connection with that unknown Shinigami." Soi Fon said.

**(I think Soi Fon taichou just don't like her)**

I ignored Hyourinmru and told myself (She is suspicious indeed)

**(She saved you, you know? She can't be an enemy.)**

Once again, I ignored him.

"Yeah, there are something fishy 'bout her." Said Abarai Renji

"That maybe right. But I don't think we should accused her without any real proof"

**(Yeah, I agree)**

"She has saved Hitsugaya taichou and Matsumoto fukutaichou after all and cured Ukitake taichou's illness. She can't be an enemy."

"And so is the mysterious Shinigami. This shinigami also has saved many of our fellow shinigamis. But still she is still suspicious." Stated Soi Fon.

"She is definitely suspicious."

"You have your points here. Soi Fon taichou, but I think we should find some real proof before we make some wrong assumption. As far as we know, she is suspicious, but she hasn't do anything wrong. She has saved two of our taichou and one of our fukutaichou. We should be felt grateful for that. It won't be good if we accused her from something she never did." Explained Yamamoto soutaichou.

"Besides, sometime thing like this happened. Every time a battle happened, there will always be one or two Shinigamis that have good accomplishment. And they raised in rank soon after." Said Kuchiki Byakuya.

"But if you felt suspicious about her, you may send several of your subordinates to spy at her. After all, we need to find this unknown Shinigami so if there is someone suspicious, we need to find any information that we can get from her. But don't interrogate her and torture her like she was some kind of criminal. Do it in secrecy. Are you understand, Soi Fon taichou?" commanded Yamamoto soutaichou.

"Understood." Answered Soi Fon.

"How about the preparation of Hougyoku sealing ceremony, Hitsugaya taichou, Kyouraku taichou?" asked Yamamoto.

"We have done the preparation. We only need to wait until the right time to come to perform the ceremony, Yamamoto soutaichou." I answered.

"In two weeks, we can perform the ceremony at Soukyoku hill as long as there is no obstacle. I hope the arrancar won't attack at that time." Said Kyouraku taichou lazily.

"That's good, Hitsugaya taichou, Kyouraku taichou. I hope you'll keep your eyes at the ceremony. The meeting end here. You're dismissed." Announced Yamamoto soutaichou.

**(Thank Goddess, Rin-chan. It finally ended. Three long hours. This is a torture)**

I twitched. (Since when she became your Goddess?)

**He just chuckled and answered (Since I want her to be one)**

(Whatever…)

"Shiro-chan? Shiro-chan?"

I heard someone called me. He stood in front of me. He was Ukitake taichou. It looked like I zoned out for a while and at the mean time he came to approach me.

"Shiro-chan? Are you alright? You zoned out." Asked Ukitake friendly.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou, Ukitake taichou. I'm alright. I just talk to Hyourinmaru for a while. Sorry to make you worry." I said while stood up from my sitting position.

"Oh… then that's good." He smiled and asked, "I want to meet and thanks Rin-chan. Care to join me, Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san?"

"We'll be glad to go with you, Ukitake taichou! Right, taichou?" Matsumoto Rangiku said cheerfully.

"I don't think I can, Ukitake taichou. I need to do my paperwork." I answered nonchalantly.

"It won't take long time, Hitsugaya-kun." said Ukitake taichou.

"Eh… don't be like that, taichou. We haven't thanks her yet." She squealed.

"I have." I answered.

"Really?" asked Ukitake taichou.

"What? When? That's unfair, taichou. You didn't tell me. Come on, taichou! Just join us." She whined and grabbed my arms to go with her.

**(You should just go with them, master. I want to meet her, too) he said slightly amused.**

(You…)

I sighed in defeat and said, "Fine! I will go with you."

"That's good, Shiro-chan." Said Ukitake taichou.

"Wow! I love you, taichou." She said while hugged me with her bear hug. Her big bosom tried to suffocate me.

"Stop it, Matsumoto! Are you want to suffocate me?" I said while trying to push away from her.

"Aww… Of course not, taichou." She said while letting me go. "Let's go, taichou, Ukitake taichou!"

"Alright, Rangiku-san. Please, Shuuhei-san." Said Ukitake taichou with his warm smile.

"Let's go!" said Hisagi Shuuhei from behind Ukitake taichou.

I wondered how long he had stood there. I didn't see him until just now. We went out from the office together. We shunpo-ed to 9th Division to Shirosaki Rin's place in Hisagi fukutaichou office. We arrived in front of the office. Hiagi fukutaichou opened the office door and let u in. When we arrived, we saw…

**(My Rin-chan….) Hyourinmaru continued.**

Yeah, my Rin-chan….. What? I heard Hyourinmaru screamed with laughter in my inner mind. I flushed in embarrassment. I clenched my hands. That damn dragon! I will kill him one day! I mean Shirosaki Rin was doing her paperwork with incredible speed. It looked like she didn't know that we have come in.

"Rin, there are some guests for you?" said Hisagi fukutaichou.

She immediately stopped her work and looked at us. She stood up and bowed gracefully at us and smiled. "Ukitake taichou, Hitsugaya taichou, Ra- ah…Matsumoto fukutaichou. What can I help you?" she asked.

"We are here to ask you if you can join us to have lunch in my division?" asked Ukitake taichou.

"But…" Karin said.

She looked at Hisagi fukutaichou. It looked like she wanted to ask if she can join us or not. Hell, I don't even know we will have a lunch. Ukitake taichou didn't tell me anything about that. I didn't object because I felt a little hungry.

"You should go, Rin. Don't worry about the paperwork. I will take care of it." Said Hisagi.

"Thank you, Hisagi fukutaichou!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's good. Let's go!" said Matsumoto cheerfully.

**(YEAH! BANZAI!)**

(What the hell, Hyourinmaru!)

**(Rin come with us!) he said happily.**

Again, I ignored his statement.

"Then let's go, Rin-chan! See you again, Shuuhei-san" said Ukitake.

"Bye, Shuuhei!" said Matsumoto.

"Bye, Ukitake taichou, Rangiku-san! Please take care of her." said Hisagi while smiling.

I bowed slightly at Hisagi fukutaichou and shunpo-ed away with them to 13th Division building. We went to the main building and went in a room. This was Ukitake taichou guest room. There was a table in the middle of the room. All of us sat in each side of the table, except Ukitake taichou. He went to other room for a while and then came back and sat with us.

Shortly after, the third seats of 13th Division come out with trays of food. They are Kotsubaki Sentaro and Kotetsu Kiyone. They went out from the room after they placed our foods and drinks. They fought over each other about who was the most useful for Ukitake taichou as usual before they went out from the room.

"Let's eat, Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san, Rin-chan!" Said Ukitake with a warm smile.

"Itadakimasu!" we said together and began to eat.

**Memys POV**

30 minutes later…..

'Thank you for the food, Ukitake taichou." They said simultaneously.

"I'm glad you like them." Said Ukitake taichou.

Suddenly, the door opened and two figures come near them. Yeah. They are Sentaro and Kiyone. They fought over about who will take the plates and glasses from the table.

"Ukitake taichou, let me take care of this." Said Sentaro.

"No, let me do this." Said Kiyone.

"I'm here first, so I do this." Said Sentaro

"No, I'm here first, right, Ukitake taichou." Said Kiyone.

"Kiyone, Sentaro, I'm glad that you want to help me, but can you do this together?" Asked Ukitake taichou.

"Yes… Of course, we can, Ukitake taichou." They said in the same time.

5 minutes later….

All the plates and the glasses have been taken care by Kiyone and Sentaro. They went out from the room. Shortly after, they came back with a teapot, several cups, and a plate of snack. They went out again after they have done their job. The rest of the people in the room began to talk.

"Thank you for cure my illness, Rin-chan. I already do a further examination with Unohana taichou and she said that I have been fully cured." Said Ukitake.

"That's good for you, Ukitake taichou. No need to thanks me." Karin answered.

"Thank you for save my live, too. Is it fine if I call you Rin-chan? You can call me Rangiku-san if you want." Said Rangiku.

"Yes, you can call me Rin-chan, Rangiku-san. I don't mind."

They chitchatted for a while. They talked about her zanpakutou power, her ability in shunpo, her love life, and etc. They made Karin felt quite uncomfortable. She tried to answer all of their questions politely. Sometimes she lied to avoid more questions.

Rangiku used this chance to interrogate Karin to get new information for her S.W.A newspaper's news, which was stopped by Toushirou in the middle of her interrogation. Karin felt very grateful about that. They chitchatted while ate the snack and drank tea. Hyourinmaru tried to make his master talk more to Karin, but it failed miserably. He tried to mention about Karin every chance he got, which ignored completely by Toushirou.

Toushirou was the most silent one between them. He just answered their questions with a short answer if asked or only nodded slightly to indicate that he agreed with their opinion. Ukitake tried to involve Toushirou in their conversation so he asked:

"Hitsugaya-kun, how about the preparation of Hougyoku sealing ceremony? Is it go smoothly."

"Yes, it is, Ukitake taichou." Answered Toushirou politely.

(Hougyoku? It hadn't sealed?) asked Karin in her mind.

**(It looks like it) answered Hikari.**

"Do you need any help in preparation?" asked Ukitake.

"No, thank you." answered Toushirou.

"It will be held in two weeks, right, taichou?" asked Rangiku.

Toushirou just nodded slightly.

"I hope the arrancars won't attack us at that time." Said Ukitake.

"Yeah… that would be very bad." Karin said.

Karin suddenly realized something. (That's right! Hougyoku)

**(What's with Hougyoku, mistress?)**

(The arrancars come to this time must be to steal Hougyoku before it's sealed.)

**(So that's why they didn't go back before the Winter War? They don't want to save Aizen?)**

(Yeah, they must be want to have Hougyoku for themselves. They wnt to make themselves became more powerful. They must be come to this time to steal it before it sealed.)

**(Why don't they try to find it now?)**

(It will take too long time to search for it in Seireitei. Besides, it will be very difficult to find. Maybe they want to wait until the soutaichou take out Hougyoku so they don't need to find it.)

**(If I am not wrong, the Hougyoku was sealed to another dimension. They performed it in Soukyoku hill, right?)**

(Yes. In two weeks)

**(Two weeks. That mean we need to stay here two more weeks, mistress.)**

Karin sighed. (Yeah, it will be a long time. I can't go back soon, huh?)

**(It's just two weeks, mistress.) Hikari said soothingly.**

Several hours later…...

Karin, Toushirou, and Rangiku uttered their goodbye to Ukitake. Ukitake tried to give them many candies, especially to Karin and Toushirou, before they go. Actually, Toushirou had been trying to go from that place several times before, but always stopped by his fukutaichou. It looked like he couldn't do any paperwork today.

Karin didn't say a word about his haori because she afraid Rangiku will make a new gossip. Toushirou felt very grateful for that because he won't know what his fukutaichou will do if she heard about that. Karin made a note to herself to give his haori back to him tomorrow when Rangiku was out. She didn't need more gossip about herself. They went back to resume their work, except for Rangiku, who will surely run away as usual.

And that's how their day ended….

(o0o)

(Memys: "Have you find out what so special about today? If not, read the nice story below. (^v^) You're curious, aren't you? I somewhat continue it from chapter 6. This is just a funny unrelated story. I published it become a one-shot.")

Hint for next chapter: Strawberry and Chappy.

**Memys Story**

_**In the Living Word**_

_**At Kurosaki's household in Karakura town**_

**Memys POV**

I sit at a chair at the end in the dining table in Kurosaki's household. My friends, Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Yuzu also sit in their place. Karin sits in my left side whereas Yuzu sits in my right side. Their father, Kurosaki Isshin, sits at the right side of the table. Their brother, Kurosaki Ichigo, sits in another end of the table and Kuchiki Rukia sits at his right side.

In the middle of table there is a birthday cake. Yeah. That's right. Today is our birthday, Karin's, Yuzu's, and my birthday. Three of us. There is a sentence written in the cake. It is written as:

"Happy Birthday"

"06-May-2010"

"Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu, and Memys"

A candle and strawberries decorate the top of the cake. The cake is a Chappy shaped cake. This is because Rukia's wrong doing. We told Ichigo and Rukia to buy a cake. She saw a Chappy shape cake in a cake bakery and fell in love at it. As the result, they bought the Chappy shape cake. It's not like I hate it. I don't really mind.

Really…

As long as Yuzu like it. She always love cute thing.

And here it is a Chappy shape cake in the table….

We are waiting for other people that are invited by Karin to come here. She says there are two of them. Rukia is looking at the Chappy shape cake like it is the cutest thing in the world. Her eyes are sparkling. After a while, the bell is ringing. Karin stands up from her place and go to open the door.

When she opens the door, I see a white haired boy and a strawberry blonde haired girl. 'Shit! Toushirou and Rangiku? They're shinigamis. They are Karin's friends? I hope they don't recognize me.' I tell myself.

"Toushirou, Rangiku-san, welcome!" Karin says with a carefree smile

Isshin stands up and says, "WOW, KARIN! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER BRINGS HER BOYFRIEND HERE! CAN YOU INTRODUCE US?"

Isshin tries to hug Karin and Karin responds it with kick him at the face. He crashes to the nearby wall.

Everyone ignore it.

This is Kurosaki's household after all….

A normal thing at a normal day.

Isshin stands up and goes to Masaki's poster and rambling about how mean their daughter is, Karin's has growing up, will have babies, and etc, etc. It gains a punch from Ichigo. He drags his father to his seat and tells him not to make him more embarrassed in front of their guests.

"I hope we are not late, Karin-chan." Rangiku says with a wide smile.

"Karin" Toushirou says nonchalantly. "Long time no see."

"Let's go in, Toushirou, Rangiku-san." Karin says cheerfully.

"Wait, Karin. Why Toushirou and Rangiku here?" Ichigo asks.

"That's Hitsugaya taichou for you, Kurosaki." Toushirou says coldly.

"They are my friends, Ichi-nii! I ask them to come." Karin answers.

"Really?." Ichigo says.

"Hn..." Toushirou nods slightly.

They go to sit at the left side of the table whereas Karin sits back in my left side. They stare weirdly at the Chappy shape cake. We try to start the party. It starts by Kurosaki Isshin shouting something:

"OK! EVERYONE! LET'S START! LET'S US SING BIRTHDAY'S SONG!"

"Just SKIP IT!" Karin, Ichigo and I yell at him.

"Uh.. huh… OKAY! THEN LET'S BLOW THE CANDLE!"

We inhale and then exhale. We blow the fire in the candle with our breath. They clap their hands when we do that. Then the stupid Kurosaki eldest start to rant again. He stands up and go to our side. He hugs three of us together with his bear hug.

"OH! THREE OF MY BELOVED DAUGHTERS HAVE GROWING UP! HAPPY BIRHDAY! DADDY IS VERY HAPPY FOR YOU! YOU WILL…BLA…BLA…BLA…" he rants and rants.

We ignore him and try to push him off far away. Heck. For heaven's sake! I'm not your daughter! After Karin is able to escape his hug successfully, she kicks her father stomach and sends him to crash to nearby wall. She says this is the easiest way to stop him from rant.

Maybe I should try it sometimes…

It looks fun….. (^v^)

"Happy Birthday!" Rangiku says cheerfully whereas Toushirou says it like a whisper.

"Happy Birthday! Karin, Yuzu, and Memys! This is our birthday presents for you." Ichigo and Rukia say simultaneously.

"Memys?" Toushirou and Rangiku say at the same time.

"Where I have heard that name? Anyway, nice to meet you, Memys?" Rangiku says while raise her hand to shake it with me.

I feel relieved. It looks like they don't find out about who am I. I shake my hand with Rangiku then when I want to shake my hand with Toushirou and introduce myself, I see he uses his soul pager, tries to find something. He mumbles my name 'Memys'. Okay. Now, that's not good.

It looks like he finds something.

"Matsumoto. You should see this." Toushirou say to his fukutaichou.

"What is it, taichou?"

"Read this!"

"What? The MOST WANTED CRIMINAL list! First, Tite Kubo. Second, Memys."

Ok. That's bad.

I think I should be ready to run.

Now.

"WHAT? MEMYS?" Rangiku squealed with her high-pitched voice.

As soon as she says that, I take a PEZ-like dispenser with a cartoon character, Alfred, on the top of it. I pop out a soul candy into my mouth. My soul is forced to leave my body. In my soul form, I wear a black shihakusho with a zanpakutou in my back.

Yeah. That's right!

I'm a SHINIGAMI. (^v^)

A replacement's soul takes my place in my body.

"Alfred, follow the party." I order him.

As soon as I do that, Toushirou takes a PEZ-like dispenser with a cartoon character, King, on the top of it. He pops out a soul candy into his mouth. His soul is forced to leave his gigai. A replacement's soul takes his place in his gigai.

"King, follow the party. Don't do stupid thing!" Toushirou orders him.

I shunpo to the front door of Kurosaki's house. Toushirou follows me soon after. It looks like he is very determined to capture me. Why is that? Yeah…. It's just because 'BLEACH has been published' thing. Yeah. Our beloved Bleach.

"WAIT! Where are you going, TOUSHIROU, MEMYS!" Karin shouts.

I see the others pretend that they don't see anything. Only Yuzu is clueless about everything. I shunpo with my best ability to run away from Toushirou. He shunpo to chase after me and capture me. Or maybe worst, to KILL ME. Fortunately, Rangiku love party more than to capture me. She doesn't follow me like Toushirou. She stays at Kurosaki's house.

"MEMYS! WAIT!" Toushirou shouts at me.

In the normal situation, I may just stop and hear his request. A cute boy request always accepted by girls, anyway. Unfortunately, I can't do that this time. Why? Because I LOVE my live very DEARLY. That's why sorry Shiro-chan. I must run away.

_Dear Shiro-chan,_

_You're meanie._

_You know it_

_I can't wait_

_I'm not crazy_

_I love my live dearly_

_That's why I'm sorry_

_My beloved birthday party_

_You destroy it easily_

_Can't you let me be happy?_

_Today is my birth day._

_That may become my death day. XD (Just kidding! Really!)_

_That's just too funny._

_Please, don't BANKAI me!_

_Oh, Guardian Strawberry._

_Please save me!_

_Oh, Chappy!_

(By: Memys) (o_o)

We shunpo around Karakura, like play game of tag. After some time, Toushirou almost catch me. If this keeps up, I will lose soon or later. So I take a note book from my black shihakusho. I hold the book with my left hand, whereas my right hand unsheathes my zanpakutou. I raise my right hand that hold zanpakutou and shouted:

"Life, Magic Pen!"

Yeah, I use my zanpakutou's Shikai form. My zanpakutou changes become smaller and smaller until it become a size of a pen. NO! It's really just a pen. A normal pen. Very normal pen. Yeah. At least it's not a pencil. A black colored pen with word written on it, 'Memys Magical Pen'. With my zanpakutou… Eh?.... I mean pen…. I write something in my notebook while run away from Toushirou using shunpo. This is what I write down:

**A hollow appear and attack Hitsugaya Toushirou.**

Suddenly, the sky is cracked and a hollow appear from it. This hollow attacks Toushirou. He slashes the hollow in a second. The hollow disappear. Okay. That's too fast. I need a stronger one. And maybe more than one enemy, so I write again:

**Three Menos Grande attack Hitsugaya Toushirou.**

Suddenly, a big crack is formed in the sky. Three Menos Grande appear from it. They attack Toushirou. He dodges and shout "Reign in frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!". Yeah. He finally uses his Shikai. He shunpo and slashes enemies one by one. I think I can run away this time with the Menos Grande take his attention, but again. My plan is failed.

For Spirit King's sake! It lasts only 15 seconds and the battle is ended. Quite a record, but I feel a little disappointed. How can three Menos Grande so weak? It doesn't even last half minute. Yeah, I know he is a captain level. But still….. so I write again. This time it must be something far more powerful. One is enough.

**A Vasto Lorde arrancar appear and fight with Hitsugaya Toushirou. The arrancar leaves to Hueco Mundo after he fights for 15 minutes.**

Why I write the second sentence? Because as I say before. I love my live dearly. If something happens to Toushirou, Karin will kill me and that's not good sign. I think a captain should be last at least 15 minutes with a Vasto Lorde arrancar. I will run away at the mean time.

Suddenly, an arrancar appears from a Garganta in the sky, he sonido to Toushirou's place and fight with him. Okay. Let's the fight begin. Toushirou don't have any choice but to fight with him. He wonders how one by one the enemies appear. Toushirou has a bad feeling about this arrancar. He feels that this arrancar is very strong so he uses his Bankai. He shouts, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

I don't watch their battle because I don't really care. He won't die after all from a 15 minutes battle. I need to run away to some place that normal Shinigamis won't be able to reach. Suddenly, I get a nice idea. I can stay at my friend's house. They won't be able to go there for sure. So I write again in my notebook:

**A King's Key appears in my hands.**

A King's Key suddenly appears in my hands from nothingness. I use the King's Key. A beautiful looking gate suddenly appears. I open it with the King's Key and go inside the gate. Yeah. I go to the Royal Realm. When I go inside, I see my friend's house. Umm….Sorry… It's not exactly right. I mean I see a palace with a huge beautiful garden and several big fountains.

There are many guards that wear shihakusho with white haori, they are the so called Zero squad or the Royal Guard. I walk outside of the gate to royal realm. Two guards that watch over this gate bow at me when I walk outside the gate.

"Welcome, Memys-sama! Are you here to meet his Majesty?" they ask me.

"Yes, I am." I answer.

Oh, yeah. This is really my friend's house…. Em, sorry… I mean palace. My friend is the Spirit King. I forget to mention it. Again. Sorry. They know my face because I always come here. I walk from the gate to the palace. There are two guards that watch over the front gate to palace. They bow at me as soon as they see me and say:

"Welcome, Memys-sama! Do you want to go inside?"

"Yes, I need to meet the Spirit King."

"It is such a coincidence, Memys-sama. Tite Kubo-sama also comes here."

"He is here? Really?"

"Yes, Memys-sama. Please come in."

I go inside the palace. As usual, this place is very huge. It has grand halls, many big rooms, many guards, and many expensive looking things. It always looks very beautiful and grandiose. I go to a huge room to meet the Spirit King. This room has a beautiful and expensive looking chair in the end of the room. It made from gold, diamond, ruby, and many kind of jewelries. It must be very expensive. The Spirit King lives in this kind of luxurious life.

From behind the grand seat of Spirit King, a man appears. He is my friend. The Spirit King. There is one more person appear from that place. He is Tite Kubo? Yeah, it is really him. So he is really alive, huh?

"Hi! How are you, your majesty? Tite Kubo-sensei?" I ask them.

"We're fine, Memys. Tite Kubo just needs some rest. He is exhausted after run away from many shinigamis in the living world." Answered the Spirit King.

"Is that true? I am chased by them, too!" I say with faking innocent act.

"Really? How can they do this?" the Spirit King says.

"They said they want to kill me because I published Bleach, your Majesty!" Tite Kubo answer.

"They go too far this time. I will send my word to soutaichou so they won't chase you anymore."

That's good.

We're saved now…..

"Thanks, your majesty. You're really my best friend." I say.

"Thank you, your majesty. That's very kind of you." Tite Kubo says.

"That's alright. It takes several days, so for the mean time, both of you should stay here. I will tell my guards to prepare your room."

"Thank you." We said at the same time.

"And Memys, this is for you?" the Spirit King says while give me a present.

"Eh?" I feel confused.

"And this is from me" Tite Kubo says while give me another present.

"Happy Birthday, Memys!" they say together.

"Ah…. Thank you very much. You remember my birthday." I say happily.

"Of course we remember, Memys. You're our friend." They say.

Ok….. Now,

I feel bad about Tite Kubo.

I almost make him die once.

Sorry, really.

Tite Kubo and I go to our room to sleep. I make a mental note to myself to apologize to Tite Kubo later. Oh, yeah. I haven't get my birthdays present from them, too, from Ichigo, Isshin, Rukia, and etc. I should collect the presents when I go back to Karakura town. And one more thing, I also haven't gets one from **you, readers**. **A birthday present** is always nice. See you next time! Bye!

In the mean time, in Kurosaki's household at Karakura town, they still continue to party until midnight.

Oh, yeah.

I forget to eat my Chappy birthday cake….

(o0o)

(**Karin **: (^v^) *brightest smile* "If you like us and appreciate Memys work. Please at least congratulate us.")

(**Yuzu **: (^o^) *Sweetest smile* "Please at least send us "Happy Birthday" words. We'll be very happy to receive one.")

(**Memys**: (^-^) *cutest smile* "Today, 06-May-2010, is our birthday. Please push the button below and review. Thank you!")


	9. Strawberry Grand Appearance

**Chapter 9 : Strawberry Grand Appearance**

**I got 36 reviews now!**

**Special thanks for:**

_**vampirebeast01, deltawaves, Turtle-chan in blue,KKH913, and**_

_**Shinku no tamashi**_(For the nice idea. I decided to make Rukia and Ichigo play in this story for a long time)

**For congratulate me at my birthday and your reviews.**

**Thanks to other readers that gave me ideas, criticisms and reviews!**

**meggie-moo s**, **Ziya Hitsugaya,** **SilverStar56.** (Thanks for your ideas)

**Yemi Hikari, Tassuru** (Thanks for your criticisms at my work)

**, Cereza2000, Ashcat13, KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, M-Rikka, One-Zenc, anna, Tobiyuki, aya, idontseepenguins, CrimsonTurk**

**Thank you for all your reviews until now!**

_**Memys:**_

I decided to update this chapter today, 06 May 2010, before my birthday end, as my thanks for you! Enjoy it!

**Memys POV**

In the morning, a Senkaimon appeared in the middle of Seireitei. Two hell butterflies flew out from it. Two figures walked out from the gate. One was a petite girl with a black hair and violet eyes. The other one was a man with orange hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Rukia! Why should I com' here?" he asked.

She ignored his question and said "Let's go, Ichigo!" She tried to drag him along with her.

"Wait! Where?" he asked.

"To captain meeting. Soutaichou want to meet you." she answered.

"What he wants with me?" he asked and tried to think some reasons.

"Just go with me now!" she said. She grabbed his left arm and pulled him.

"Alright! Alright! Just let me go! I can walk by myself!" he yelled.

"Oh, okay!"

She let his arm go. They shunpo-ed to captain meeting's room. They announced themselves and went inside. Then the captain meeting began…..

**Karin POV**

**At the same day**

It has been several days since I gave back Toushirou's haori. When I gave it back to him, he told me if I wanted to talk with him, I can came whenever I want, to his office, as long as I didn't disturb him when he was working. He also told me not to do stupid things like waiting for him for so long when he never said that he will come.

Since that day, we hanged out as normal friend. Sometimes, we went to the roof to watch the sky, talked in his office, had lunch or dinner together, sat at the bench in the garden, and so on.

I enjoyed our time together. He always went out with me if he had free time, which was very rare. I am usually the one that came to him and dragged him out from his paperwork. Sometimes, I helped him with his paperwork. We have become a good friend just in several days.

Hikari tried to warn me several times that I shouldn't involve myself further with people in this time, but I fully ignored her. Seriously, I have become main news and the main rumors in Seireitei. I have involved with many people since I came here. Add one more, what's the difference? Besides, I needed some companions here since I'll spend quite a long time here.

Actually, I felt that several Shinigamis have spied on me for several days. I knew there were many Shinigamis that followed me everywhere, but this several Shinigamis just felt different. I felt that they masked their reiatsu almost completely. Almost.

The technique to mask reiatsu completely was too difficult to attain. There were only several people in Seireitei that able to do that, such as Yamamoto soutachou. For me, I was finally able to do that about one year ago. I didn't know why, but Yamamoto soutaichou told Soi Fon to teach me this technique not long after I became the Ninth Division captain. This technique was a speciality of Onmitsukido

To control reiatsu was a different matter. Almost all high seated officers could control their reiatsu, especially captains or vice captains, but mostly couldn't mask their reiatsu completely. They needed the skill to control reiatsu to lower their reiatsu level. That was to prevent their members of Division to have too much pressure from their high level reiatsu. Controlling reiatsu was a basic skill to attain the skill of mask reiatsu completely.

I thought the spies that followed me were SWA members. Maybe. SWA always did this kind of things when they didn't get enough rumors to write down at their newspaper. Spying at people with a camera in their hand. An usual occurrence in Seireitei. I didn't want to get more rumors so I tried to ignore them and kept low profile.

Today, I didn't need to do many paperwork like usual. Why? Because today was a training day for 9th Division. Actually, if we, Shinigamis, liked to train like 11th Division, we could train everyday by ourselves. There would be no need for this kind of Training Day if all of them were that diligent. Unfortunately, there were many lazy Shinigamis all over Gotei 13. The purposes of the training day were to train low seated officer, to get know other fellow Shinigami better, and mainly to make the Division members became more powerful.

But for higher seated arrogant Shinigamis, this Training Day was the day to show off. Yeah, to show their strength to their fellow Division's members. They wanted to show their skills and impress their taichou or fukutaichou to get promotion. We were in the huge training field, not in a dojo. All members were line up about 5 meters in front of Shuuhei.

I stood beside Hisagi fukutaichou because he said that he needed to introduce me as a new 15th seated officer. Honestly, I really didn't want to do it. I didn't need them to know my face. But it has been too late for that because SWA newspaper. I was sure that they all knew me. My picture has decorated almost every day at that newspaper for sometimes now. Every SWA readers knew my face and that mean almost EVERYONE in Seireitei knew me.

Yeah

Everyone

Good to know

I was a celebrity now.

Why? Because SWA was read by 95% Seireitei population. 5% exception was people like Yamamoto Shigekuin Genryusai, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Hitsugaya Toushirou. Only serious people like them that didn't like rumors. Really, live too long made people love rumors and made rumors. Shinigamis were just normal rumormongers. That also mean the most powerful organization in the Seireitei was SWA aka Shinigami Women's Assosiation.

By the way,

Do you want to know what a LIVING HELL like?

Just try this.

Oppose SWA once.

They will give it to you for FREE.

No mercy!

Just enjoy it,

It will be fun… really…. Fun

When Shuuhei was introducing me to other members, a loud thump was heard by us. Smoke and dust covered us. After the smoke and dust disappeared, we saw a big hole in the nearby wall. I saw a shinigami with orange hair and a huge kitchen knife…. Eh? I mean zanpakutou.

The first thing in my mind when I saw that is…

Strawberry and Carrot

He shunpo-ed to us and shouted:

"Shuuhei! Help me!"

Yeah, he is…

My brother.

I just stood there in disbelieve. Why he's here? Shuuhei put his left hand at his forehead and mumbled "Again?". He sighed and said to strawberry, um, I mean Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, just go to the right side of the building and hide in one of the room. Just let me handle this." He said.

In a mere second, Ichi-nii shunpo-ed to the right side of 9th Division's building. Suddenly, a big man with a spiky black hair and an eye patch appeared from the hole. He was undoubtedly the captain of 11th Division, Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Where is Ichigo?" he asked with his special evil grin.

"Zaraki taichou, Kurosaki ran to that side." Shuuhei said while pointed to opposite direction of Ichigo hiding place.

"That side? Ok." He said with eerie grin.

"No! No, Ken-chan! Not that side. Go to front! Go to front!" said a pink bubble that appeared from his left shoulder.

After I looked at it more carefully, it was a small pink haired girl. She was Kusajishi Yachiru. She was the vice captain of 11th Division as well as the President of the Shinigami Women's Assosiation.

"That way? Are ya sure?" asked Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Yeah! Front, Ken-chan! Ichi is there. Go!" ordered Kusajishi Yachiru.

The 11th Division captain ran straight to the front. He barged through the wall in front of him, made a new hole to appear. Looking at that, Shuuhei murmured something like, "Again… I need to spend 9th Division's budget to repair the wall."

I just stood there and watched it. I ignored all of it like it didn't happen. As usual, they like to play 'cat and mouse'. I wondered how long it would be until they caught the strawberry again. Maybe half day. Who cares? I didn't want to be involved in it. Unfortunately, as much as I wished that, my wish was not answered. Shuuhei ordered me to take a look at Ichi-nii and told him that it has been save for him to go outside. I did as he said reluctantly.

First, I need to find him so I tried to detect his reiatsu which was very easy to do since his reiatsu always burst out. He was in a room not far from my place. I went inside to that room and shouted: "Kurosaki, come out!" It was kind of weird to call him that. I always called him Ichi-nii, not with our family name. We're family for heaven's sake. Why should I call him with our own family name? That's my name, too.

He immediately appeared from his hiding place at the room. I hope he didn't recognize me. My appearance has changed so much after all. It should be fine. He was just my idiot brother. He wouldn't know. I needed to put my acting skill on use. He stood in front of me and asked:

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, He is gone. You can come out now." I said with my oh-so-fake smile.

"Oh, thanks! He just doesn't want to leave me alone." He said with a permanent scowl in his face.

"Then I should go now. Bye!" I said still smiling.

"Ah, bye! Say my thanks to Shuuhei." He said.

"Okay." I answered and started to walk out from the room.

As I thought, he didn't recognize me. I felt a little disappointed at that fact. No. I shouldn't felt like that. When I almost went out from the room, a voice called me back. It was Ichigo's voice.

"Wait! What's your name? I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He asked bluntly and raised his hand to shake it with my hand..

I walked back and shake my hand with him. I said with a fake cheerfulness "My name is Shirosaki Rin, Kurosaki!"

(Oh My God! You're my brother and you don't know my name?)

**(How can he know?)**

(Yeah… Yeah…)

"Ichigo is fine." he said with his usual frown.

"Then you can call me Rin, Ichigo." I said.

It sounded very weird in my mouth. But if Ichi-nii was here, did it mean Rukia-nee also come here? I hoped I didn't need to meet her. I didn't want to involve them in this problem. Maybe I should stay away from them. I didn't want them to reveal my identity. The longer I was with them, the higher chance to get discovered. Stay away as far as possible from them was a good choice. At least for now.

Toushirou was a different matter because we just meet several times when I was a human and it was about one year ago for him. I won't be discovered right? Maybe. I hoped so. So, I decided to get away from him before he asked me more question. I tried to find some reasons to get away from him.

"Sorry! But I gotta go. Hisagi fukutaichou will be mad at me if I stay here for too long." I said and walked away to the door.

"Wait! Have we met before?" he asked.

I looked back.

Ok. Baka Ichi-nii!

You liked to talk so much?

"I think no. But, are you tried to hit on me?" I teased him with a fake confused look.

His face became redder and redder. He was embarrassed and shouted as loud as his voice can be: "WHAAAAT!?" He gawked. His voice made my ears almost became deaf. Did he need to shout so loud? "NO! Of course NO!" He immediately added. I chuckled at that funny sight. I didn't know what should I said to him.

"I just think you look familiar. That's all!" Ichigo said, still trying to deny my question.

Familiar? It's not good. I hoped he wouldn't discover it. I needed to get away as soon as possible. What was my reason before? Oh yeah about Shuuhei would be mad at me. I started to put my best acting skill and bowed slightly at him.

"Sorry, Ichigo" I smiled sweetly and added," But I need to go. Bye!"

"Can we meet again?" he asked immediately.

Oh my god, Ichi-nii

That's hitting on girl, you know?

Don't tell me he falls in love with me.

"Maybe…" I answered unsurely.

I walked out from the room and shunpo-ed away to the training place. Shuuhei still stood at that place. I walked to him and reported that I already told Kurosaki Ichigo about it. He told me to go to train. I did as he said, train. I was told to train with Tensei Shigure, the 8th seat. I was glad that I would be trained by Shigure-san. He was kind, friendly, and nice.

I didn't saw 3th seat, Asahi Yukihiro, and the 5th seat, Harada Mizuki in this training field. Maybe they're sent to a mission. I didn't see Umesada Toshimori, either. Not like I wanted to meet them.

And that's how my first training day here….

**Memys POV**

**Several hours before**

Toushirou and Rangiku went out from the meeting room. They had a boring meeting again as usual. This time it was for an orange haired man. Soutaichou wanted his help to protect the Hougyoku at the Hougyoku's sealing ceremony from any disturbance.

Fortunately, Kurosaki Ichigo wouldn't stay there. He would came here just for that day and came again another day if he can. The soutaichou had allowed and told him to come whenever he can. Yamamoto soutaichou wanted any help that he can get. He wanted us to be prepared for the next attack that may be come. He also told him to stayed for about several days before the Hougyoku's sealing ceremony.

But if Kurosaki Ichigo would come here again, that also meant problem. Toushirou needed to calculate and include money to repair 'the will be broken wall' to his Division's budget. His Division would suffer more damage because 10th Division was near 11th Division. Zaraki Kenpachi wouldn't allow his prey to run loose, would he?

Besides Kurosaki Ichigo, we discussed about the suspects of unknown Shinigami. Soi fon taichou reported the names of people that shared the same appearance with the unknown Shinigami, the names of Shinigami that had black hair and medium height, which was almost one tenth of all Shinigamis in Gotei 13. Too many suspects. She allotted the name list to each captains to watch over the possibly suspects in their Division.

She also reported her spying result about Shirosaki Rin. She couldn't found any connection between Shirosaki Rin and the mysterious Shinigami. The only things she found out about her were about rumors that flew in Seireitei, her good skills at shunpo and work, her daily activities for several days. She also found out that Karin befriended Toushirou but Soi Fon thought it didn't really that important so she skipped that information. They were just became acquaintance, she thought.

Toushirou's fukutaichou became more annoying when she found out that he befriended Shirosaki Rin. She saw Karin came to his office. She annoyed him to no end like his dragon. Since this Shirosaki Rin came, everything he heard always about her. Stupid gossip mongers and hell butterflies! Hell butterflies always came in handy for them whenever they got new rumors to share. They really knew how to use them, didn't they? He thought he needed to make a new rule to prohibit them from using hell butterflies for private matter.

He had been pissed out enough by his fukutaichou and dragon that asked him about his new friend. He didn't want to hear anymore about that outside. He really hoped his fukutaichou wouldn't sell him to her SWA members. And it looked like the Goddess of luck was in his side this time. There were no rumors going on about him and Shirosaki girl. It looked like his fukutaichou didn't tell anyone that he befriend Shirosaki Rin.

His fukutaichou didn't found anything important about the unknown Shinigami. She found whatever Soi Fon has found out. He couldn't blame her for that. He admitted that the Onmitsukido was more capable to handle this kind of job. He shunpo-ed to his office to work. His fukutaichou as usual slacked off. She tried to give some lame reasons and ran away. Today, he needed to do his job alone again.

Like what his dragon and Rangiku told him, he enjoyed the companionship with Shirosaki Rin. He also liked to talk with her and hanged out with her. He wouldn't admit it, though. Whenever they told him that he had fallen in love with that girl, he denied it with all his might and said that they were just friend.

Since Karin helped Shuuhei, the paperwork from 9th Division for Toushirou was decreased dramatically. For that, he really thanked Shirosaki Rin. They had become a good friend in a short time. He remembered that he would have lunch again with his new friend, Shirosaki Rin, today. He smiled slightly at that thought, if you could consider a little twitch at the sides of his mouth as a smile.

**In the afternoon**

A Senkaimon appeared and two figures from before went in it. Two hell butterflies followed them. They went back to the living world, to Karakura town. Kuchiki Rukia went back with a small plush doll in her hand. A gift from her beloved brother, a Chappy plush doll. When they went inside, the gate closed and disappeared.


	10. Identity Crisis?

**Chapter 10 : Identity Crisis!?**

**Memys POV**

In the morning, a Senkaimon appeared in the middle of Seireitei. Two figures walked out from the gate with two hell butterflies flew besides them. One was a petite girl with a black hair and violet eyes. The other one was a carrot-top head with a big cleaver in his back. They were squabbling.

"I didn't lie, Rukia! She really looks alike." Ichigo debated.

"Yeah.. yeah… Whatever." Rukia replied nonchalantly.

"She really looks like her grown up version!"

She ignored him and said, "I need to go, Ichigo. I need to report to captain Ukitake."

"Rukia! It's true!"

Rukia sighed and said, "If you say so, I'll see her later. I needed to go now."

"Alright, I'll go there first and show her to you."

"Ok, just go. Bye!" she answered.

'Who is that girl anyway? He had told me so many times that it gets annoying to hear.' She thought to herself. They both shunpo-ed to their destination. Rukia shunpo-ed to 13th Division while Ichigo shunpo-ed to 9th Division.

**Karin POV**

It had been three days after I met Ichi-nii. I didn't see him around anymore after that day. Maybe he went back to the living world. I did my daily activities as usual, which was mostly paperwork and some training if I had time. The amount of paperwork became less since I helped Shuuhei. I had more spare times now, which most of them I spent with Toushirou. Even though sometimes, I helped him with his paperwork in his office, which made me had more work.

Since I started to spend my spare time mostly with him, I didn't really mind being here anymore. Who cares if no one remembered me or should I said knew me? Why felt lonely after something that stupid? I shouldn't felt sad over something like that. They were all here. Toushirou, Ichi-nii, Shuuhei, and so on. Even if they didn't knew who I was. They were still my friends. It didn't like me at all to felt sad or lonely.

The spies still followed me everywhere. I wondered why they didn't feel bored to do that every day. I have tried to be as normal as possible because of them. I became very careful. I didn't saw my face decorated SWA newspaper's front page anymore. Maybe that's because they didn't found anything interesting. I wanted to run away from them with my shunpo, but it would be draw out more attention and the spies may be doubled.

Now, I was in the office with my fukutaichou, Hisagi Shuuhei. We were doing paperwork as usual. After I worked for about two hours, I saw the office's door opened with a bang. A carrot stood there. Carrot? No, I meant…. a strawberry. What? Oh, wrong, that's my brother, Ichigo. He was the only one that rude enough to do this at a fukutaichou office.

"Shuuhei! Let me borrow her!" he shouted.

"Borrow? Who?" Shuuhei asked very confused.

"Her! Rin!" he answered while pointed toward me.

(What? ME?)

**(Yep. He definitely says you)**

(WHAT?)

"Why you want her, Kurosaki?" asked Shuuhei with a puzzled look.

"I need her. Can I take her?" he asked again.

"Okay, if she wants." He stated and then looked at me.

"Can ya come with me, Rin?" Ichi-nii asked me.

"Eh? But...." I refused with a very apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I can't. I need to work."

I stared at Shuuhei's eyes. I pleaded him for help with my eyes. I needed him to ask Ichi-nii to go away. I didn't want to go with him. But it looked like Shuuhei misunderstood my stare. Or maybe because Ichigo also stared at him, he told me:

"Don't worry. You can take rest for a while. Just come back after lunch."

"Thanks, Shuuhei." Ichigo said.

"But…" I said, wanted to object him.

"Let's go!" he said while grabbing my arms and dragged me out of the office.

He didn't give me any chance to refuse. Damn it! I must go with him now. Stupid Ichi-nii! He should asked me first before dragged me away from my office. Where was the freedom for making choice by ourselves that always stated in human's rights? Human's rights? It must be a lie! Wait! I was Shinigami, not human! Was there Shinigami's rights? Hmm….Maybe no… I never heard of it.

I could only give in and followed him. I thought I need to play along with him for a while and acted as best as I can. For heaven's sake, I wasn't an actress. Why should I act different every day, every time, in this place? Seireitei? As long as I knew there was no actress or actor here. So… Was I the first one here? Actress?

"Sorry, but can you let go my arms? It's hurt." I said a little pleadingly

"Oh! Sorry. I forgot." He replied. He let go my arms immediately.

"Where will we go?" I asked.

"Oh, we gotta go to 13th Division." He answered.

"13th Division? Why?" I asked shyly.

"I wanna show you to Rukia."

Show? What was I? A pet? Your girlfriend? A thing that you could show around all you want? A zoo's animal? And Rukia-nee was here? Crap! I needed to meet her? Oh. Nice. I got into another mess. Rukia-nee was smarter than my idiot brother. I would be discovered for sure. If I met her, I needed to put a perfect act. I would act ignorant for now.

"Rukia? Who is she?" I asked.

"Oh, she is my friend. We should go now."

"Ah.. Okay!"

That's good Ichi-nii. What a super simple answer. He didn't even tell me her full name. What should I call her now? Kuchiki? No. I pretended that I didn't know her name before. Rukia? It didn't fell right, either. Stupid Ichi-nii! I needed to pretend that I didn't know her name. We shunpo-ed to 13th Division. I tried to shunpo slowly, as fast as a normal Shinigami can be. Ichi-nii tried to shunpo slower to place on a par with my shunpo. How gentleman! I laughed at my heart.

We arrived at 13th Division in about 15 minutes. Ichigo walked in without any care about other Shinigamis. He opened and closed door one by one with a bang in his search for Rukia-nee. He didn't even knock the doors. He just barged in. He shouted to call Rukia. I just followed after him from behind. Soon after, a petite black haired girl opened a door and smacked Ichigo's head with a thick book.

"ICHIGO! Can't you just told someone to call me? Don't shout like that!" she shouted.

"Auch! Sorry, I forgot. But don't hit me, Rukia!" he apologized.

"That's for you being so STUPID!" she said while she hit him again.

I wondered if I should disturb them or not so I just stood there and did nothing. I saw a long white-haired man came to our place. He was Ukitake Juushirou, the captain of 13th Division. He was doing the same thing with me. He stood beside me and stared at them. Then he asked "Rin-chan, they are lovely couple, aren't they?" I nodded slightly as respond. We stood there and stared again at the so called 'lovely couple' until their bickering and fighting was ended.

It was a funny sight, one which that you would never bored to watch. They stopped after Rukia saw Ukitake taichou. She bowed at him and said "I am sorry if I disturb you, Ukitake taichou. Ichigo, you apologized, too!" She pushed down Ichigo's head so he bowed at Ukitake taichou. Ichigo also apologized at Ukitake taichou.

"Sorry, Ukitake-san." He said.

"That's fine Ichigo-kun, Rukia." Ukitake said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Ukitake taichou." said Rukia.

"Thanks, Ukitake-san!" Said Ichigo, while put his hand in his head and grinned slightly.

"By the way, why are you here Rin-chan?" asked Ukitake.

I looked at Ukitake taichou and answered him politely, "I come here because Ichigo said that I need to meet his friend."

"Oh, Yeah! Rukia! She is the one I told you before." Ichigo told Rukia while pointed toward me.

"Nice to meet you. I am Shirosaki Rin." I introduced myself while bowed a little at Rukia.

She followed my courtesy and bowed slightly at me while introduced herself to me. "Nice to meet you, too! I'm Kuchiki Rukia." She said with a friendly smile.

I play dumb this time. I faked a surprised look. I opened my mouth a little unladylike. Eh? Since when I was ladylike? And put my right hand to cover my open mouth. "Oh! You must be Ichigo's friend. He said that he wants me to meet you." A good choice of word, right? It's far better than said 'You know, he said that he want to show me to you like some kind of rare thing. I'm not his girlfriend for crying out loud!'

Showing your friend your girlfriend, was not unusual, but showing a girl that you just got acquainted to, was very unusual. He just knew my fake name. He didn't even know who I was. Why he needed to show me to Rukia-nee anyway?

"So you're Shirosaki Rin? Hmm.." She said while observed my face carefully.

She held her gaze at me. She walked nearer and nearer to me. She tried to observe my face more thoroughly. Her face became closer and closer to me. Very close. Wait! This was TOO CLOSE! Did she want to KISS ME? NO WAY! I was taken aback by her attitude. I didn't understand what she wanted to do.

"Wha… What…!?" I asked in surprise.

"Um, Rukia-chan." Said Ukitake taichou.

Rukia realized what she was doing and apologized. "Oh, sorry. I just want to see how similar you're with her."

"With… whom?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh, with Karin." Answered Rukia truthfully.

WHAT!?

I didn't know what should I said after I heard that. Words lost from my mouth. I looked blank. My eyes became saucer eyes. I didn't know what to do. There was a mental turmoil in my mind. 'Had they found out who I was? Wait! I need to CALM DOWN. Yep. Calm down. It was impossible! They couldn't found out my identity. I had acted almost perfectly until now. How can they found out? Think about all of it thoroughly!' I asked myself silently. But before I could think, a voice brought me back my consciousness.

"Karin? Who is she?" Ukitake taichou asked.

"She is my sister." Ichigo answered before Rukia.

"Yeah, she is Ichigo's sister, Ukitake taichou." Said Rukia.

I didn't know what I should do or what I should say to them. I didn't even know how to think anymore. I worried if I said something they will notice my wavered voice. So, I just stood there and listened to their conversation carefully.

"Ichigo's sister? So what with her and Rin-chan?" Ukitake taichou asked confusedly.

Oh God, Please help me!

"Ichigo said that they looked alike. He wants me to confirm it." Said Rukia.

"Really, Ichigo-kun?" asked Ukitake taichou.

"Yeah. They look very similar. I bring her newest photograph. Do you want to look?" Ichigo said. He took out a photograph from his Shihakusho and gave it to Ukitake taichou.

Crap! They would found out!

Stupid Ichi-nii! Why you brought my picture here?

"Let me see.." Ukitake taichou said. He took the picture and held it in front of his face, facing toward me. Rukia peeped at the picture from behind Ukitake taichou. Ichigo stood behind them and looked at me and then at the picture. I wondered if he also brought Yuzu's photograph here.

"Hmmm…. Yeah….They really looked alike. But Rin-chan is older." Ukitake taichou and Rukia said simultaneously while faced at me.

"See.. That's why I told you! They look alike!" said Ichigo.

"This is weird…. This picture is like Rin-chan's younger self." Added Ukitake.

"Yeah, they look so similar… I almost can't believe my eyes." said Rukia.

"I can't believe my eyes either when I found out about it. Did you know what I did when I saw Karin's face when I went back to living world? I just zoned out and stared at her face for 30 minutes or so until she kicked my face to bring my soul back. No wonder I felt awful familiar with Rin." Ichigo explained.

I did that?

"So.. that's it?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"Yeah! I didn't lie to you, right?" he said.

Rukia walked to Ichigo place and smacked him again with book. She yelled "You bring her to this place just for THAT!?? YOU! STUPID STRAWBERRY!? She has other things to do than playing with you." After hitting Ichigo for awhile, she turned her face to me and smiled apologetic. She pushed down Ichigo head, bowed slightly, and laughed nervously "Sorry. He must be dragged you to come here."

I began to put my act. I smiled a friendly smile at them, "No, you don't need to apologize. It's my own fault." I said it politely and kindly. Although in my mind, I struggled with the urge to kill him now. That stupid brother of mine! He dragged me here and now this. Rukia and Ichigo began to quarrel again.

"So, they look alike. But what's the matter, Ichigo? You may found more than one person with similar face with Karin if you search all over the world." Asked Rukia.

Good point, Rukia-nee!

"I just wanted to prove what I told you!"

"Just that?"

"Yeah! Now you believe me!

"Yeah… Yeah… Just apologize to her for dragging her to this place!"

"Argh! Okay! I'm wrong, okay! Sorry."

"Don't worry. It's fine!" I replied cheerfully even though I knew that it wasn't fine at all. Then I asked nervously. "Um… sorry, but can I go back now?"

"Eh? You want to go back?" Ichigo asked.

"You want to go back now, Rin-chan?" asked Ukitake.

"Ah, yes, Ukitake taichou. I have works to do."

"You have come here. How about if we have lunch together, Rin-chan? You can come to Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan."

"But…" I tried to object him, but Ichigo cut me before I can say anything else.

"Really? Thanks, Ukitake-san. I'm hungry." Ichigo said.

"It's my pleasure, Ukitake taichou." Said Rukia.

'Oh? Did I need to play along again?' I asked myself. I sighed and said with a sweet smile. "I'll be glad to, Ukitake taichou."

I felt stupid. I worried over nothing. They thought I was a different person that looked alike. Maybe they didn't even considered the possibilities that I was the same person. Yeah, logically, how can two same persons live in the same time in different places? Kind of impossible! Who would believe of time travel anyway, if they didn't experience it in the first hand?

I remembered when Yamamoto soutaichou told us about the object that stolen from Seireitei by the arrancars, was a kind of time travel machine. We couldn't believe it at first, but seeing how serious the soutaichou was, we believed at him. How could we believe at time travel when we never saw anyone did it? I was a living proof now so I fully believed at that object's power. I wondered what would happen if I met myself in this time.

Ukitake, Ichigo, Rukia, and I walked through 13th Division's corridor to the living room. We sat surrounded a table. After we sat, Kiyone and Sentaro, appeared and placed many foods and drinks for us. We chatted a little when we were eating our food. After half hour, we had finished the food on the table. Kiyone and Sentaro immediately came in and took out all the plates and glasses. They changed it by teapot, four cups, snacks and candies. I must admit that they're amazing at doing such thing. We chatted again.

"Ukitake taichou, how about your health? Are you sure you can accompany us for this long?" asked Rukia concernedly.

"It's alright. Rukia. I have been cured." Answered Ukitake happily.

"Cured?" asked Rukia in surprise.

"Yeah. I have been cured."

"Really. That's good, Ukitake-san." Said Ichigo

"Thank you, ."

"But how, Ukitake taichou? I thought Unohana taichou couldn't find a cure for you for centuries." asked Rukia curiously.

"Rin-chan here cured me with her zanpakutou's ability in Shikai form." Ukitake taichou said.

"Wow! Really?" Ichigo shouted.

"That's amazing! Is it a healing zanpakutou? Can we see it?" asked Rukia while looking at me.

"Um… sure. This…" I said while unsheathed my zanpakutou and gave it to her.

Rukia took and observed my zanpakutou whereas Ichigo looked at it in curiosity. "Can you use Shikai? I wanted to see its Shikai form." Rukia said while giving back my zanpakutou to me.

"Okay. Sure." I said with a smile and took back my zanpakutou. I stood and commanded my zanpakutou, "Shine, Shirohikari!" My zanpakutou change became a pure white katana with silver hilt and a white string. Seven small holes decorated my zanpakutou. I lent my zanpakutou to Rukia again.

She observed it more carefully. "This looks so much like Sode no Shirayuki." Commented Rukia. "Yeah. Pure white" Ichigo agreed. After they looked at it for a while, they gave it back to me. I sheathed my zanpakutou.

"It's good that you have been cured, Ukitake taichou." Congratulate Rukia

"Thank you, Rukia-chan. By the way, Ichigo-kun, can I have the picture you show me before?" asked Ukitake taichou.

"Eh? Why?" Ichigo asked while took out my picture again.

"I want to have it. It looks interesting." Answered Ukitake.

"Okay. Here! Take this." Ichigo said while giving my photograph to him.

I wondered what kind of picture it was. I knew it was my picture when I was still a 12 years old child, but still… I was curious. I hoped it wasn't an embarrassing picture. But I didn't want them to think that I was impolite so I asked them politely.

"Ukitake taichou. May I see that photograph? I am curious about this girl that look like me." I asked.

"Look at this. She really looks like you, Rin-chan" He said while giving me the photograph.

I saw the photograph and surprised. That was my picture when I was celebrating my birthday. Yuzu forced me to wear the same dress with her in our birthday. I wore a dress. A DRESS! I felt very angry and embarrassed now. I wanted to kill my brother. How could he do this to me? Of all the pictures of me, he chose to bring this embarrassing picture? The dress must be looked very funny at me. That stupid dress.

"Karin and you really look alike. It's weird." Said Ichigo.

"Do you think you're related with her?" Ukitake asked curiously.

I didn't know what to say so I kept silent.

"Yeah, that may be it, Ichigo! Maybe Shirosaki is your relative." Rukia said cheerfully.

"Eh? Really?" Ichigo asked unsurely.

"Is that true?" asked Ukitake while looking at me.

'Dammit! He looked at me. What should I said?' I asked myself. I didn't know what should I said so I answered them with a lame excuse. I told them that I didn't know. Surprisingly, they believed in me.

"It can't be helped. We lived for a very long time compare to human. Old memories will be forgotten." Ukitake explained.

"Yeah, that's right." Commented Rukia.

"But maybe you're my relative. A very far relative from my family. Maybe" Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, maybe Shirosaki is your aunt, great aunt, grandmother, great grandmother, or even farther relative." Rukia added.

I could only laugh in my mind at their deduction. That was very funny and stupid. They thought I was that old? The souls that lived in Soul Society must be lived a very long time. Now, I fully understood that no one would believe me even if I told them I was Karin. Maybe they would laugh at me for made a funny joke, except if I can prove it.

The only proof I had, were my memories, my appearance, and my body? Was that even a proof? But why should I care about proof. It's not like I wanted to tell them. They wouldn't believe me anyway.

They thought I looked like Karin, myself, because I was a very far relative of Kurosaki family or a completely different person that just looked alike. That was more logically and realistic reason than a time travel.

That picture. I need to rid that embarrassing picture first. I didn't want anyone saw that picture, especially SWA members. No way in the hell I will let them saw it! I decided to ask Ukitake taichou for that picture so I could burn it to ashes.

"Ukitake taichou, I'm sorry, but can I have this picture?" I pleaded at him with my eyes. I sent him a 'please-give-me' look.

Ukitake wanted to refuse, but as he was too kind, he decided to give it to me. He said with a warm smile "Alright. You can have it if you want..."

Suddenly, Ichigo cut him off and said, "Don't worry! I had many Karin's pictures. Take it if you want." Ichigo said while took out a heap of photographs and putting it on the table. It was about twenty photographs. All of it was my pictures and Yuzu's. I couldn't believe this. He carried our picture everywhere. Stupid brother.

"Ichigo! You always brought their picture?" asked Rukia in surprise.

"Yes." Ichigo replied while grinning proudly.

Rukia sighed at that fact. "Sister complex strawberry." She murmured to herself. 'There was nothing to be proud of, Baka Ichi-nii!' I yelled in mind. I looked at the pictures one by one. All of it was normal pictures. Nothing embarrassing. There were so many pictures, but why should he pick THAT ONE to show them before? He must be doing it on purpose. I became angrier at that thought.

**(Calm down, Karin) said Hikari**

(I'm calm! Very calm!)

**(No. You're not!)**

I ignored her and tried to calm myself. I knew that Ichi-nii didn't do it on purpose. He didn't know I was here. But still… I was angry. Very angry.

"Wow! So many Ichigo-kun." Said Ukitake while looking at the picture one by one. "But who is this girl that stood beside Karin-chan?"

"She is my sister, too. Yuzu." Answered Ichigo with a proud smile.

"Yuzu is Karin's fraternal twins." Explained Rukia.

"Oh. They're cute, Ichigo-kun." Said Ukitake taichou.

"Yeah!" Ichigo answered happily.

For some time, we were looking at the picture. Ukitake asked Ichigo about the pictures, one by one, whereas I was looking at the picture in silence. I didn't want them to found out that I was angry so I didn't talk too much. I only answered if they ask me. I wondered how could I destroy all this pictures. There was too many of them. I couldn't ask Ichi-nii to give me all of them so I decided to leave them alone, except that embarrassing picture. When I was looking at the picture, suddenly a voice came from behind me.

"Which pictures do you wanna have?"

"Eh?" I was surprised so I looked back at the owner of voice, Ichigo. "Oh, I want to have this picture." I answered while raised my hand to show my picture in a dress. Yeah. I only need to get rid of this picture. This stupid embarrassing picture. I would burn it to ashes.

"That one? I like that one, too. Do you want more?" Asked Ichigo while looked at the other pictures in the table.

"No, this is enough." I replied.

He ignored me and tried to search the pictures. He threw one picture to me. It was Yuzu's picture. She wore a beautiful pink dress. She looked very beautiful, sweet, and lovely. Looking at it, I smiled at it. I forgot about my anger just by seeing that picture. "How about that? That's one of my favorite pictures." He asked me. This one was beautiful. It had been a long time since I saw Yuzu in this age.

"It's nice. I can have this?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Thank you." I thanked him with a bright smile. I thought it would be nice to have my sister picture.

Unknowingly to them, there was a person that stood not far from them that saw that event.

Memys POV

Hitsugaya Toushirou shunpo-ed to 13th Division to discuss something with Ukitake taichou. He went to 13th Division's main building. When he arrived in front of from 13th main building, he saw four people in that place. Ukitake's taichou's living room. The door was opened so he could saw the very clearly. They were Ukitake taichou, kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki rukia, and Shirosaki Rin. He stopped and stood at my place. They didn't notice his presence.

'What were they doing here?' he asked himself. When he observed them more carefully, he saw many pictures in the table. He didn't know what pictures they were and he didn't care. He saw they looked at the picture one by one and chatting happily. He didn't want to bother them so he decided to come later. When he wanted to go back, he saw something that bothering him. He saw Ichigo walked to Karin's place. He didn't know why but he didn't like it. They talked happily. 'Why I felt bothered? They were only talking' he asked himself.

It bothered him a lot and he didn't know why so he stood there and looked at them. Unconsciously, he sent his deadly glare to Ichigo. When he saw Karin smiled brightly at Ichigo, he was very disturbed. He wanted Ichigo to be far away from Karin. He felt a killing intent ran in his heart. But he didn't understand why he wanted to kill Ichigo.

His dragon fully understood what happened to him, but he chose to be silent. He wanted his master to think about it himself. Toushirou was confused and couldn't figure out what happened to his mind. Even as a child prodigy, his master couldn't understand this. Everything about that girl was bothering and distracting him. Hyourinmaru laughed in his sleeve, watching his master like that.

Toushirou stood in that place. He kept his eyes at Ichigo and Karin. He wanted to make sure Ichigo didn't come near Karin. Unknowingly by him, he still sent his deadly glare to Ichigo. That went unnoticed by Ichigo.

(o0o)

(**Memys:** This is still **Shinku no Tamashi**'s idea. Hope you like it.)


	11. Irresistible Love!

**Chapter 11: Irresistible Love!**

(Memys: I finally did this story in a normal way. Hope you like it!)

**In Tenth Division's office**

**One week before Hougyoku's sealing ceremony**

Yesterday, Hitsugaya Toushirou went to Ukitake Juushirou's office. He talked to Ukitake after Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin gone. Many stacks of paperwork that should be done in several days, was given to him. It must be submitted to soutaichou before the ceremony. This paperwork was for the Hougyoku's sealing ceremony preparation. He needed to read and sign each of them carefully. His vice captain ran away as soon as she saw the amount of paperwork.

He also asked Ukitake about the pictures that they looked before he came. Ukitake happily showed the pictures to him. When he showed him Karin pictures, he twitched a little. He recognized her.

She didn't change very much from the last time he saw her, which was one year ago. But more to his surprise, he saw uncanny similarities between her and Shirosaki Rin. They looked so much alike, except in their personalities, he thought. Now he understood why he felt familiar with Shirosaki Rin. They looked alike.

Ukitake told him that he got the pictures from Ichigo and they were Ichigo's sister pictures. He had about ten of them. He also showed him Yuzu pictures, Karin's fraternal twin. Ukitake handed over one of their pictures to him. The one where Karin was playing soccer and Yuzu was cheering her in the other side of field. Toshirou put it into his desk's drawer.

Toushirou overworked himself yesterday because he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to finish the paperwork in deadline. He only slept for 2 hours and that was because his vice captain forced him. His vice captain was very worried about him. She even assured him that she would help him tomorrow at work.

Matsumoto Rangiku really helped him in the paperwork today as she said before, but it was only lasted for good one hour. She went out from the office after that. As Tenth Division unwritten knowledge said, Matsumoto Rangiku and paperwork just couldn't stand together. Toushirou left alone to do the huge amount of paperwork.

He worked from the morning until afternoon. He almost forgot to eat, but his vice captain remembered that and she brought some food to his office for him to eat. This is one of the reasons why he didn't demote her until now even though she almost never did her paperwork. She cared for him very much. She was like a family for him. He ate all of the food that she brought and went back to his work. He didn't waste his time to ask his vice captain to help him. He didn't want to make a fruitless effort.

He had finished many stacks of paperwork, but that was only one eighth of all the paperwork that given to him by Ukitake taichou. He felt very tired and sleepy. He had yawned many times and heavy-eyed. Suddenly, he heard someone knocked his office's door. He felt disturbed. He wondered who knocked the door.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened and a black haired girl came in. Her hair was tied to ponytail. She was Shirosaki Rin (aka Kurosaki Karin). Karin walked to Toushirou desk. Toushirou stared at her. Toushirou could tell that she really looked similar to Kurosaki Karin, but he shoved that thought and his curiosity away because he had more important thing to do. He felt a little happy that she came to meet him, but annoyed at the same time. He couldn't finish his work if she dragged him away this time.

"Shirosaki, I need to do my work so don't disturb me."

"I understand, but if you want, I could help you, Hitsugaya taichou." Answered Karin a little annoyed. She wanted to help him, though, because of the endless amount of paperwork that she saw at his office today. It looked like it was tripled in one day.

"Then do this." He commanded like talking to his subordinate.

"Alright." Said Karin.

Karin had accustomed to his cold behavior so she didn't mind too much when he said like that. He always became this cold when he had too much work to do. She took a guest chair in other side of office and placed it near his desk. She began to do the paperwork that was given to her. She did it very fast, although not as fast as Toushirou. How could she beat a workaholic 'kid' or maybe 'old man' that did enormous amount of paperwork every day? His Division was a division with the most paperwork.

Both of them were doing their paperwork as fast as possible. Toushirou had yawned several times since Karin came to his office. When he yawned again for the fifth time, Karin couldn't resist the urge to ask him, although she had known the answer by looked at him. She wanted a certain answer so she asked him.

"Hitsugaya taichou. Did you get any sleep yesterday?" she asked as politely as she can.

"Yes." He gave her short answer.

"How long?"

"Maybe 2 hours." He answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT? ONLY TWO HOURS?" She yelled then sighed. "No wonder you looked so sleepy."

She was very worried that he didn't get enough sleep. She stood up and walked to his place. She dragged him away from his paperwork.

"Shirosaki! What are you doing? Let me go!" he protested.

Karin didn't give a damn about his protest. She dragged his arms forcefully. She knew if she didn't force him, he would continue to work without any care about his health. She forcefully made him sat at a couch in the left side of the room.

"Shirosaki! What do you think you are doing?" he protested again.

"You need to get some sleep for now!" she ordered him.

"Who do you think you're?"

"I'm your friend!" She answered with an authoritative voice, with whatever lame excuse she could give him for now..

She sent him a deadly glare that said 'Do-as-I-say-and-don't-fight-back'. He didn't understand why her behavior changed dramatically. She was very polite seconds ago and now she became like this. 'She acted like Karin now.' he thought. There was no one that dared to do this to him, at least not this forceful. Even Matsumoto or Hinamori never really forced him. That's why Matsumoto only able to make him slept for two hours yesterday. He was very surprised and he didn't know what to say anymore.

She walked and sat beside him. He stared at her in confusion. She pulled his body down and let his head placed on her thigh. She knew he wouldn't sleep if she didn't make him to sleep so she sat there and put her hands in his head to make sure he would sleep. She told him softly, "Sleep….!" He was surprised and embarrassed at the same time. He was lied down in a couch with his head put on her thigh. His mind returned from the confusion so he protested again.

"Let me go, Shirosaki! I need to do my work. I can sleep later." He struggled to be released from her. He was halfway successful at his attempt because he was pulled down by her again.

"No. Sleep now! I'll do your work." She told him.

"You can't finish that! I need to do it."

"I'm not Rangiku-san. Don't worry. I can do it. Just SLEEP!" she ordered him. She didn't know that she didn't put her act anymore. She even called Rangiku by her given name.

This time, he didn't protest anymore. He put himself in a more comfortable position. He closed his teal eyes, tried to sleep. He was facing the ceiling with one hand put on top of his body and other hand in the couch. He felt very comfortable and embarrassed at the same time by sleeping like this. He couldn't sleep because of the embarrassment, but he didn't open his eyes. He felt very tired, exhausted, and sleepy. He tried to sleep and didn't make any movement.

Karin had watched him for about fifteen minutes. She thought that he had fallen asleep for a while. She stared at his angelic face. His face was very attractive when he was sleeping. He looked very peaceful. She smiled at his sleeping figure. He was irresistible cute and handsome. She liked to stare at his sleeping figure. She saw his smooth white skin and his beautiful snowy hair. She wanted to touch him, to play with his hair.

She began to play with his snowy hair. He didn't react. He pretended to be asleep. He felt ticklish, but comfortable at the same time. He wanted her to do it, but he would never let her knew that, so he pretended to be asleep. After playing with his hair for a while, Karin stopped. She stared again at his face, at his soft lips. He looked very handsome. She felt an urge to kiss him.

She gulped and looked at their surrounding for a while. She didn't see anyone. She thought to herself that he wouldn't know and he wouldn't find out because he was sleeping, and no one would see it so she made her mind. 'It should be fine, isn't it?' she asked herself. She put her left hand in his right cheek. She drew her face nearer to him. She blushed slightly. Her heart was throbbing madly. She knew that she shouldn't do this, but she couldn't help it. He was irresistible for her.

She looked at his face that just about one inch from hers and closed her eyes. She could feel his breath and smell his nice scent. She slowly closed their distance and captured his lips. She gave him a gentle, innocent kiss. After several seconds, she pulled apart from him. She looked at his sleeping figure again. Her gaze locked at him. She realized what she did and blushed. She smiled and whispered softly to him, thinking that he wouldn't hear her. "I love you, Toushirou…."

Hikari, Karin's zanpakutou, watched the event from the beginning until the end. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what she should do. She wanted to stop her, but she didn't want to make her mistress sad by ruining all of this so she chose to be silent. At that moment, they didn't know that they just made a fatal mistake that couldn't be undone anymore.

At that time, Toushirou felt her hand. It felt soft and warm in his skin. He ignored it because he felt too exhausted and sleepy. He needed his 'beautiful good night' sleep. Then he felt something soft pressed his lip. It felt soft and nice. He smiled slightly at that feeling. Drowsiness had taken him. He couldn't think what happened to him. After a while, he didn't feel anything anymore. He started to fall asleep. Before he fell into his deep slumber, he heard a voice, a soft whisper. "I love you, Toushirou…"

His dragon smiled in his inner mind. Different from his master, Hyourinmaru could tell what happened before his master fall asleep. This was like a God blessing for him. He would make his master experienced a 'truly wonderful' love life this time. He had tried it on Hinamori, but it failed miserably when Hinamori tried to kill his master for Aizen. Hinamori had hurt his master's heart deeply.

Hyourinmaru made his mind to make his plan successful. He wanted his master to be happy. He had a feeling that everything will go as planned this time. He thought he would succeed with Shirosaki Rin, but he also got another weird feeling. He couldn't describe it so he brushed it off immediately.

30 minutes later

Karin was staring at her surrounding area. She saw there were many stacks of paperwork that needed to be finished. She had told Toushirou that she would do it in his stead, but she didn't want to leave him. She still sat in the same couch with Toushirou's head placed in her thigh. He was sleeping peacefully. She looked back at his angelic face. She knew she should do it or he would overwork himself again.

She made her mind. She slipped her hands under his head. She lifted his head a little. She stood up slowly and with her hands, she placed his head softly in the couch, afraid to wake him up. She made her way to the closet and took out a blanket. She walked back to the couch and placed the blanket to cover his body. She caressed his cheeks for a while and smiled at him before she walked to his desk and began to do the paperwork. Fortunately, she had done her work in 9th Division so she could help him to do all this paperwork.

At the night about 07.00 PM

He woke up in the couch. He sat up. The blanket felt down from his body. He scratched his hair and looked at his surrounding area. He looked outside the window and saw a beautiful night sky. It looked like he had fallen asleep for quite a long time. The light had turned on. He saw the stacks of paperwork had decreased. Suddenly, the door opened and a woman with strawberry blond hair came in. She was his vice captain, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Matsumoto!"

"Hai! Taichou." Replied Rangiku.

"Why I am sleeping here?"

"Rin-chan said you fall asleep so she put you there. You should take care of yourself better, taichou. She was very worried." Answered Rangiku.

"Oh?" He remembered what happened before and realized exactly what happened between them. Yeah. He felt that something soft pressed his life. He thought about it for a while. With a clear mind, he could easily understand what had happened. He shouted in his mind. 'It can't be! She…she…. kissed me?'

**(Yes! She really DID kiss you.) Hyourinmaru told him confidently and happily.**

(NO! She didn't!) Toushirou tried to deny it with all his might.

**(You felt it, master. Don't deny it)**

Toushirou was speechless. He knew it and felt it. He couldn't say that it didn't happen. Hyourinmaru knew everything about him. He even heard her voice that whispered softly to him, told him that she loves him. She even called him by his first name. His face flushed into several shades of red when he thought about that. He tried to look another way to prevent his vice captain saw his face. Unfortunately, she already saw it. She walked to his place and asked.

"Do you have a fever, taichou?" She asked while putting her hand in his forehead.

"I'm not." He tried to calm himself.

"Then why is your face so red? The only time I ever saw that, was when you have fever." Asked Matsumoto.

"Nothing, Matsumoto." He said with his emotionless face and some traces of blush, tried to drop the subject. But Rangiku still could see there was something wrong with his taichou so she spoke again. She made a knowing evil grin and sparkling eyes.

"Oh, I know, taichou! You and Rin-chan must be done something naughty here. Yes, naughty, perverted things. So what did you do? Are you…" Matsumoto rambled happily and curiously, but she was cut off by Toushirou. Toushirou was embarrassed and pissed off now. The temperature dropped 10 degrees. He didn't bother to return it to normal. Hyourinmaru kept silent as he watched this scene.

"MATSUMOTO! We did NOTHING!" he yelled at her.

She realized that she had made his taichou extremely pissed so she closed her mouth immediately and dropped the subject. She knew there was a time where she needed to think at least A LITTLE BIT before talking again and now was that time. She was not that stupid. She knew she shouldn't make her captain more irritated so she kept silent until he calmed down.

In the mean time, she tried to pick up the blanket in the floor and put it back in the closet. It was a very rare thing to see her did this kind of things. After some time, her captain finally spoke.

"Where is she?" he asked.

She knew he was talking to her even though he didn't look at her or called her name. She also knew who was he talking about and she knew better not make him more pissed by play dumb so she answered carefully, "She went back to her Division, taichou. She brought back some paperwork with her. She said she would finish it and give it back to you tomorrow."

He didn't give any respond and just said that he would go back to his room and get another sleep. He went out from his office soon after, leaving a confused Rangiku. He already slept for 'God-knows-how-long' and he wanted to sleep again? That's very unusual for his taichou. He usually stayed in his office for a very long time to finish his paperwork. Now, he even went back to his quarter without bringing any of his paperwork. It looked like RED RAIN would fall down to Seireitei tonight.

Toushirou walked out from his office. He needed some time to be alone now, to think about the event that just occurred. It really bothered him. He didn't even pay any attention for his paperwork. He forgot them completely. He had lost in his own mind. He asked himself over and over again why this 'accident' happened to him.

He let his mind wandered to 'Who-knows-where'. With many thought occupied his mind, he walked back to his quarter. He didn't even bother to use shunpo. He bumped many shinigamis in his way to his quarter. He didn't even bother to apologize or listening to their apologies. He looked like a walking 'zombie'. (^v^)

(o0o)

(Memys: "So, what do you think? This was the first time I write a 'kissing scene'. Please give me some opinion? Do you like it? Is it good? Please tell me WHATEVER you think about it. Criticism is greatly appreciated!")


	12. Realization

**Chapter 12 : Realization**

**Four days before Hougyoku's sealing ceremony**

Hitsugaya Toushirou had made his mind after thinking for three days. He didn't want his relationship with Shirosaki Rin changed, but he couldn't pretend that he didn't know anything about that 'accident' so he decided that he would talk to her and tried to understand his own feeling.

His dragon was happy by this decision because it meant his master wouldn't avoid Shirosaki Rin anymore. He wanted his master to understand his own feeling and he gave him enough time to think. His master had decided to talk to her when there is a chance today.

Today, another boring meeting was held in afternoon. This was a 'captain only' meeting. They discussed about the preparation for Hougyoku's sealing ceremony, the paperwork included. Toushirou submitted all of that paperwork today. He had finished it. They also discussed about the unknown shinigami, but no one could find this Shinigami. They didn't even saw that Shinigami ever since that attack, at least that's what they thought.

And about Shirosaki Rin, Soi Fon taichou didn't found any connection about 'Shirosaki Rin' and the mysterious shinigami in her spying activities so she decided to let her go and stopped spying at her altogether. The arrancar didn't come back to attack the Seireitei, but they still kept an eye out for that possibility.

Many thought ran in his mind when he was in the meeting. He just realized that the meeting had ended when everyone had gone out. He was the last one that left the meeting's room.

When he left the meeting's room, he saw a familiar figure stood outside the door. She was Shirosaki Rin, the girl that he had tried to avoid for the past three days. He was surprised by her presence. 'Crap! Why she is here?" he asked himself.

**(Obviously, she wants to meet you) Hyourinmaru answered his question confidently and cheerfully.**

Toushirou ignored him and walked outside, tried to keep his emotionless façade. He knew he should face her sooner or later, but he never thought they would meet this fast.

And that's how the god's trial began….

**=0=0=0=**

Hisagi fukutaichou had ordered Karin to give some reports to 10th Division's captain directly after she finished her paperwork for that day. So she went to 10th Division. Toushirou was not there, though. She heard from Rangiku that he was in a 'captain only' meeting. She wanted to give the reports to Rangiku, but Shuuhei had told him to give it to Toushirou directly, so she came to the 1st Division. She stood in front of the meeting's room.

Karin was waiting for Toushirou outside the meeting's room. She had waited for about half hour, but the meeting hadn't end and he hadn't come out. She began to lose her patience. She tapped her foots on the floor. She hated waiting. She didn't like to wait because it meant she didn't do anything.

She was not the type of person that could only sit and do nothing. But she could stand it this time because she wanted to meet him and talked to him. He had ignored her for three days because of that DAMN paperwork.

She had no idea that Toushirou actually avoided him because of the event three days ago, not because his paperwork. She waited a little longer and then she saw the meeting's door opened. She looked at each person that walked out and waited until he came out. After a while, he finally came out.

Karin walked to his place. She bowed at him and greeted him politely with a bright smile. Toshirou only nodded when he accepted her greeting. His brain recalled back that 'accident' just by saw her. He blushed slightly. He tried to hide it and keep his emotionless façade, which was ended successful this time. It looked like Karin didn't notice anything and it made him felt relieved. Karin took out the reports in his hand to give it to Toushirou.

"Hisagi fukutaichou told me to give this to you, Hitsugaya taichou." Explained Karin.

He took the reports and read it for a while.

"I understand." He said in monotone. He paused for a while then asked "Are you come with me?"

"Yes!" Karin answered cheerfully.

They shunpo-ed to 10th Division together. Shortly after, they arrived at 10th Division. They went into Toushirou's office through his fukutaichou office. They saw Matsumoto Rangiku with a bottle of sake in her hand in her office. It irritated Toushirou. A vein popped in his head.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Matsumoto Rangiku realized that her captain was there, stored her sake as soon as possible below her desk. She laughed nervously and tried to act normal, "He..he… taichou. What's up? "

"Don't drink in the office!" Toushirou yelled.

"Uh…Okay…."

"Do your paperwork, Matsumoto. I'll check it later." Toushirou added.

"But, taichou…" Rangiku whined and looked outside for a while, thinking some excuse that she could give him. She smiled then said. "Sorry, taichou. I just remember I need to do something. I need to go now. Bye~"

Seeing her captain stood in front of the door, she shunpo-ed via the office's window. (Yeah. Door is useless nowadays)

"MATSUMOTO!" He yelled at his vice captain.

It was too late, though. His vice-captain had successfully run away from him. He sighed and walked to his office, pretended like nothing happened. Karin just shook her head and followed him from behind.

Some things just never changed….

In Toushirou's office, Toushirou put the reports in his desk. Then he turned back and talked to Karin.

"Shirosaki, can we talk?" he asked.

Karin nodded.

"Follow me…" he said while walked to the back of the office. Karin followed him. They walked out from the office and saw a beautiful looking garden with a small pond and several benches there. A huge ice sculpture was placed in the middle of garden. It was an ice sculpture of a beautiful ice dragon. The garden had many kinds of trees and flowers. They were very beautiful, especially the sakura trees.

"So beautiful…." Said Karin while smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah." He replied.

They walked and sat down at one of the bench that placed below a beautiful sakura tree. It was in full blossom. Sometimes, pink sakura petals fell down from it.

There was an awkward silence between them. No one attempted to make conversation for some time. Toushirou wanted to tell Karin that he knew about what happened three days ago but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. After a while, Karin finally fed up with uncomfortable silence and broached a subject.

"Umm… Do you like sakura trees?" asked Karin.

Toushirou looked at the nearest Sakura trees in sight and answered. "Yeah…I like them. I am the one that told my subordinates to plant them."

"I like them, too. I want to see more Sakura trees here." Karin said.

"If you want to see more Sakura trees, you can go to 6th Division. I can ask Kuchiki taichou."

Karin's face became terrified and refused with all her might. "No! No! You don't need to. I don't want to die."

"Die?" said Toushirou with confused face.

"I don't want to fight with Senbonzakura!" Karin added.

"Senbonzakura?" Toushirou chuckled when he realized what Karin meant by it. She was afraid to fight Senbonzakura.

"No, I mean we will go to 6th division garden and see Sakura trees, not Kuchiki taichou's zanpakutou." Toushirou explained.

Karin's face became red in embarrassment, but she also felt relieved by Toushirou explanation. She didn't like to see Senbonzakura because she had bad memories about it. Memories which showed how Byakuya tried to kill her brother so many times when he saw Ichigo tried to approach Rukia.

A pink Sakura petal fell down on her left shoulder. Toushirou saw it so he stretched his right hand to wipe off the petal on her left shoulder. In his attempt to doing so, his face became closer with her. He could saw her face clearly. She was beautiful, he thought. Karin surprised and blushed slightly when his face was so close with hers.

"W…what?" she asked.

"There is a sakura petal in your left shoulder." He said nonchalantly while wiping off the petal.

"Oh, thanks." she said with blush in her face.

Toushirou tried to look another way and so was Karin. They were embarrassed by their closeness. A weird silence bestowed upon them again. Karin tried to drag in previous subject.

"So… what do you want to talk?"

"That's…" he paused then added."….about what happened three days ago."

"What happened?" Karin asked ignorantly.

"That's…. you…." he didn't know what he should say so he stopped.

"Me? What happened?" Karin asked again.

Toushirou flushed, recalled the event that happened that day. "Gezz. Forget it." He said, tried to drop the subject and hid his embarrassment.

"I have other work to do." He excused himself. He stood up and walked to his office.

But before he went away, Karin stood up and tried to stop him. Her hands hold one part of his haori.

"Wait! You haven't told me what happened." She said.

Toushirou stopped and looked back at her. Their eyes met each other, teal eyes with violet eyes. With sakura petals that danced around them, she looked like a goddess in his eyes. Then he asked slowly and unsurely.

"Do you… really…. want to know?"

Karin was taken aback by his serious expression. She let go his haori and answered unsurely. "Umm... I."

Before she could say anything, Toushirou placed his right hand at her left check and caressed her check. His gaze traveled from her beautiful violet eyes to her lips. Without warning, he leaned up and kissed her. He intuitively moved his hand to her back and pulled her body closer to him, their body pressed against each other. Karin was surprised, her eyes were widened, but soon, she grasped the situation and responded by kissed him back passionately, allowing herself to enjoy the pleasure.

Karin instinctively put her hands around his neck, clinging closer to him as she kissed him back, longing for more. Seeing that she didn't resist, he began to run his tongue, gently demanding an entrance to her mouth. She complied by opened her mouth a little and let his tongue slipped in. A soft moan escaped her lips as his tongue invaded her mouth. He hugged her body tightly against his, played his tongue to delve deeper into her mouth.

Under the beautiful Sakura trees and its falling pink petals, they shared a passionate kiss that took their breath away…..

Pink sakura petals that was blown by winds, danced around them.

After a while that looked like forever for them, they broke apart, trying to catch their breath. Their faces were hot and showed a crimson red color. Silence fell into them for a while. Toushirou didn't know why he kissed her in the first place, but now he finally understood. He opened his mouth to answer her question from before. He looked at her and began to talk.

"I knew you kissed me that time. Three days ago." Toushirou drew it mild.

"You…, know?" she asked in surprised.

"Yes… I haven't fallen asleep at that time." He answered with a small smile.

"I…" She didn't know what she should say to him. She was confused by everything that just happened.

Toushirou leaned himself closer to her and whispered softly and affectionately at her ears, allowing her alone to hear it. "I finally realize…. I love you, Rin…"

Karin felt very happy when she heard that. Her face became hot and blushed madly. She wanted to tell him something, but before she said something, he interrupted her.

"Toushirou…." He said while locked his gaze at her eyes and caressed her checks with his hands. "You can call me that."

Hearing that, she smiled and whispered softly at him, "I love you, too. Toushirou."

Karin let herself drawn into this blissful moment, forgetting everything that she shouldn't forget.

Karin leaned nearer to Toushirou and kissed him. He responded by kissed her back firmly and passionately. His hands hugged her closer, letting her body pressed to his body, almost without a gap. He played his tongue to make entrance to her mouth. She shyly opened her mouth and let his tongue enter, which invaded and made his way to venture deeper inside her mouth, which made her let out moans of pleasure.

Their kiss was deepened with every passing seconds. It became a kiss full of affection and passion, one that would take them to seventh heaven. They let themselves indulged with each other, enjoyed themselves in the blissfulness of the kiss.

At the moment, Hyourinmaru and Hikari watched the scene in their inner mind. Suddenly, a weird feeling crossed through Hyourinmaru mind. 'This feeling again….?' Hyourinmaru thought. 'I need to confirm it later…"

Suddenly a voice disturbed them…...

**=0=0=0=**

**Memys (^v^)**

As always please review. Thank you.

II

_II_

\T/

"


End file.
